


LEXA

by LisaD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaD/pseuds/LisaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa é órfã desde os 12 anos. Foi criada pelos padrinhos Abigail e Jake Griffin, que tomam conta do império comercial que os seus pais lhe deixaram até ela ser adulta para poder herdar tudo. Lexa cresceu com Clarke, por quem sente uma amizade desmedida, mas quando se torna adulta percebe que essa amizade pode ser mais do que isso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Regresso

A minha mãe sempre me disse que, depois do coração, o que mais nos liga a quem amamos são as estrelas. Se fecho os olhos e me foco nas batidas do meu coração, sinto a ligação que me une aos meus, mas quando os abro e olho para o céu estrelado, tenho ainda mais certezas dessa união perfeita! As estrelas estão sempre à minha espera, esteja onde estiver. E as pessoas de quem amo também... Porque acredito que, estando nós em cidades, países, mundos, dimensões diferentes, olhamos as mesmas estrelas. E assim nunca me sinto sozinha onde quer que vá porque, na realidade, nunca deixo de me sentir amada.

Já lá vão quase dez anos desde que uma tragédia se abateu sobre a minha família. Ainda me lembro das manchetes dos jornais: “Casal Jordan sofre acidente fatal, deixando órfã a única herdeira”; “Família Griffin passa a tomar conta do império comercial dos Jordan”; “Lexa Jordan adotada pelos padrinhos Griffin”.  
Também me lembro daquele acidente horrível... Eu e os meus pais vínhamos de uma festa quando apanhamos um condutor bêbedo que vinha em contramão e que bateu violentamente no nosso carro, fazendo-o capotar. Fui a única sobrevivente. Ainda hoje não entendo se foi sorte ou azar aquilo que disseram ter sido um milagre quando me encontraram com vida. Tinha apenas 12 anos e já não entendia o que estava a fazer neste mundo. Os Griffin, meus padrinhos, decidiram adotar-me e tomar conta das empresas dos meus pais até eu ser maior de idade e poder tomar posse delas. O mesmo fizeram com o resto dos meus bens, mudando-se mesmo para minha casa e gerindo tudo o que os meus pais geriam. Sempre foram fantásticos comigo e me deram a mesma atenção que davam à Clarke, filha deles. Para além disso, o facto de crescer com uma rapariga da minha idade que sempre me tratou como uma irmã, fez com que os dias naquela mansão enorme não se tornassem tão solitários e difíceis de passar. A Clarke e eu conhecemo-nos praticamente desde que nascemos porque os nossos pais se davam muito bem, por isso passar a viver com ela foi o melhor que me podia ter acontecido no meio de toda esta tragédia.

Quando fiz 17 anos, pedi aos meus padrinhos que me deixassem estudar no estrangeiro. A Clarke ficou triste com a minha decisão e separar-me dela foi o mais difícil, mas eu precisava de novos ares, novas aventuras e de deixar para trás as memórias daquela tragédia. Os Griffin nem questionaram a minha vontade e concederam-ma. Sempre fui senhora de mim própria, sempre tive as minhas ideias e certezas. Eles sabiam que não ia gastar o meu tempo nem a mesada em futilidades. E foi assim que, de Vancouver, me mudei para Londres. Mas mesmo do outro lado do oceano eu me sentia segura e confortada sempre que sentia a batida do meu coração ou olhava as estrelas, porque eu sabia que os meus pais estavam comigo.

Agora, quatro anos depois de ter deixado Vancouver, estou finalmente de volta a casa. Londres foi realmente encantadora para se viver enquanto tirei a licenciatura em Gestão e, embora também tenha aproveitado para conhecer toda a Europa e viajado também pela África, e me tenha apaixonado por cada país que visitei, sinto que agora está na altura de fazer o mais correto: voltar às minhas origens e tomar conta das empresas dos meus pais. Esse sempre foi o meu principal objetivo e agora sinto que estou preparada para o realizar. Para além disso, morro de saudades da Clarke, que vi pela última vez há dois anos quando decidimos encontrar-nos em Milão para assistir a uma semana intensiva de moda. Não que eu seja apaixonada por isso, mas a Clarke é completamente fascinada pelo mundo das passerelles. Aliás, da última vez que falamos pelo Skype ela disse que estava a ponderar seriamente tirar um curso de designer de moda. Bom, com a Clarke nunca se sabe... Afinal ela está desde os 18 anos a saltar de curso em curso, só para tentar perceber que rumo dar à vida. Eu cá sei qual é o rumo que ela gosta de dar à vida: festas e mais festas, saídas e convívios. Ela é a pessoa mais sociável que conheço e dizer-lhe que durante três anos vai ter que se dedicar a tirar um curso e perder metade da sua vida social, acaba com ela. Por isso esconde-se atrás da desculpa de uma procura incessante pelo curso da sua vida e, para já, tem funcionado. Os pais fazem-lhe as vontades todas, tal como fizeram a minha.

O avião está já a aterrar no Aeroporto Internacional de Vancouver e sinto os meus ouvidos entupirem com a pressão. Depois de esperar pelas minhas malas e me encaminhar para a saída do aeroporto vejo Gustus, o nosso motorista, esperar-me com uma folha A4 branca que diz “Pequenina Lexa” escrito a marcador preto. Vou a correr para ele e abraço-o.

“Gustus! Que saudades!”

“Menina Lexa! Posso dizer o mesmo... Sentimos tanto a sua falta!”

Olho para a folha.

“Pequenina? A sério?”

“Desculpe... A Indra praticamente me obrigou a escrever assim. A menina nunca deixou de ser a sua pequenina.”

A minha querida Indra! Foi governanta dos meus pais e depois passou a trabalhar para os Griffin. Para mim sempre foi como uma mãe de coração! Após a morte dos meus pais, foi ela quem me deu todo o carinho que só uma mãe pode dar. Era ela quem me dava o lanche quando vinha da escola, quem me deitava e me lia contos de embalar, quem cuidava de mim quando tinha febre, quem me dava umas palmadas no rabo sempre que me portava mal... A minha Indra! Mal posso esperar para a abraçar!

A limusine arrancou logo que entrei. Gustus sempre teve o dom de me fazer adormecer enquanto conduz e por isso, mesmo depois de horas a dormir dentro de um avião e com a certeza de que era impossível voltar a ter sono tão cedo, adormeci como um bebé. Sem perceber, chegamos à mansão num instante e só acordei com a voz de Gustus.

“Chegamos menina.”

Abro os olhos e vejo a Indra descer a toda a velocidade as escadas frontais da casa, de braços abertos.

“A minha pequenina chegou!”

Saio da limusine disparada e só paro nos braços da minha mãe de coração, as duas já com os olhos em lágrimas.

“Indra! Tive tantas saudades tuas... Porque é que nunca me vieste visitar?”

“Não foi por falta de vontade minha pequenina, mas tinha que continuar a manter a casa em ordem para quando voltasses.”

Olhei para ela a sorrir enquanto ela me limpava as lágrimas do rosto com as suas mãos calejadas de um trabalho de anos.

“Lexa!”

Olho para cima das escadas e vejo os meus padrinhos. Subo e cumprimento-os com um abraço caloroso.

“Espero que ainda tenhas alguma energia minha querida, porque a Clarke insistiu em fazermos uma festa de boas-vindas para ti.”

“A Clarke! Onde é que ela está?” Pergunto, ansiosa.

“Aqui! Ou já não te lembras do meu rosto?”

Olho para o interior da mansão e vejo-a descer a escadaria central. Os cabelos loiros brilhantes a cair pelos ombros. Corro para ela e abraço-a com todas as minhas forças enquanto sinto o cheiro perfumado do seu cabelo. Ela responde ao meu abraço e durante uns bons segundos ficamos assim, coladas uma à outra como se não existisse nada nem ninguém à nossa volta. Quando nos afastámos, ela dá-me um soco no braço esquerdo, ao qual reajo com um grunhido.

“Que seja a última vez que me deixes aqui!” Diz ela com uma expressão que parecia ser uma tentativa de um rosto zangado.

“Não te preocupes... Vim para ficar!”

Ela sorri perante as minhas palavras.

“Logo à noite vamos ter uma mega festa em tua honra! Convidei pessoal que estudou connosco no Secundário, entre outros por quem estavas totalmente apaixonada, como o capitão da equipa de futebol lá da escola.”

“A sério Clarke? Já passaram quatro anos! Essa foi uma crush tão inocente...” Digo enquanto me rio às gargalhadas.

“Inocente? O que tens tu para me contar sobre a tua estadia no estrangeiro que eu ainda não saiba?” Pergunta ela enquanto me belisca os braços.

“Ai... Nada... Pára... Ei!”

“Clarke, deixa a tua prima tomar um banho e descansar um pouco para ter energia para a festa de logo à noite.” Intromete-se a minha madrinha Abigail. Ela costuma dizer que eu e a Clarke somos primas e eu gosto de sentir que pertenço mesmo à família dela.

“Bom, vai lá...” Responde conformada a Clarke. “Eu vou adiantar umas coisas para a festa.”

Entro no meu quarto. Está igualzinho como quando o deixei, o que me traz a sensação de que não estive fora por tanto tempo. Olho para o retrato dos meus pais que está sob a cómoda. Sorrio enquanto pego nele e o beijo com carinho. É deles de quem sinto mais saudades... Olho à minha volta. Flores pintadas na parede, posters de bandas pop-rock coladas a fita-cola nos quatro cantos do quarto, fotos de amigos da escola penduradas pelo espelho. Hoje não, mas amanhã preparo-me para alterar o look deste meu cantinho...

Dispo-me e vou para o duche. A pressão da água quente sobre as minhas costas era tudo o que eu precisava depois de uma viagem de horas. Enquanto relaxo um pouco e canto ao som de uma música dos Foo Fighters que pus a dar no leitor que tenho no quarto, assusto-me com a voz da Clarke.

“A sério que estás a ouvir isto?”

“Estou a matar saudades dos velhos tempos, posso?”

Ela entra na casa-de-banho e surpreende-me limpando a porta de vidro embaciada do duche. Por breves segundos dei com ela a olhar para o meu corpo sem dizer nada. De repente o seu olhar chega ao meu braço direito onde tenho uma tatuagem tribal.

“Queres me falar sobre isso?” Pergunta ela enquanto aponta para a tatuagem.

“Foi numa viagem que fiz a Cabo Verde há uns meses atrás! É linda não é?”

“Tudo em ti é lindo.” Responde ela enquanto pisca o olho. Eu sorrio em resposta.

“Agora, por favor, posso continuar o meu duche?”

“Lembraste quando insistíamos que tínhamos que tomar banho juntas porque éramos super guerreiras unidas?” Pergunta ela e as duas desatámos às gargalhadas.

“Éramos mesmo parvinhas!”

“Éramos felizes! Lexa é tão bom ter-te aqui de novo!”

Olho para ela com carinho.

“Até te abraçava se não fosse estranho fazê-lo estando eu completamente nua.”

A Clarke sorri e olha mais uma vez para o meu corpo. Depois de perceber que eu estava atenta, tira os olhos de mim e vira repentinamente as costas.

“Bom, termina lá esse banho. Eu estou no quarto à espera.”

“Mas será que não vou ter sossego?” Pergunto em tom jocoso.

“Tão cedo não te volto a largar, nem por um segundo!”

É bom saber que, apesar de tanto tempo distantes uma da outra, o carinho e a afeição mantêm-se. A Clarke é um grande alicerce na minha vida e se esta ligação que nos une fosse, de algum jeito, quebrada, ia sentir-me muito perdida.

Quando termino de tomar banho, enrolo uma toalha na cabeça e outra à volta do corpo e vou para o quarto, onde encontro a Clarke deitada na minha cama a cantarolar ao som de um CD de Bon Iver que eu tinha lá guardado.

“Still alive who you love...” Canta ela enquanto mexe no cabelo.

“Vês, às vezes é bom matar saudades dos velhos tempos...” Digo eu a sorrir.

“Às vezes, quando me sentia a morrer de saudades tuas, vinha para aqui ouvir isto.”

Eu sento-me ao lado dela.

“Prometo que nunca mais me afasto de ti.”

Ela abraça-me em resposta e beija-me o ombro.

“Eu sei...”

Levanto-me para espalhar creme pelo corpo. Pego na Nivea que tinha guardada numa das malas e pouso uma perna em cima do sofá. A música continua a tocar e distraio-me a passar creme em mim própria. De repente, quando volto a pegar na Nivea, a Clarke vem por trás de mim e tira-ma das mãos. Põe um pouco nas mãos dela e começa a esfregar-me as costas. Instintivamente deixo a toalha que está enrolada ao meu corpo escorregar um pouco, segurando-a apenas pela cinta. O CD de Bon Iver continua a tocar e desta vez ouço a Towers, e ele canta: “For the love, I’d fallen on”. A Clarke percorre as minhas costas com o toque suave das suas mãos e eu fecho os olhos, enquanto sinto cada bocadinho de mim arrepiar-se. Ela então passa para a minha frente, pega em mais um pouco de creme e eu abro os olhos. Ela olha-me profundamente e passa as mãos pelos meus ombros, deixando-se ali ficar durante uns segundos. Os nossos olhares fixos, perdidos numa dimensão qualquer. De repente sinto o seu toque percorrer os meus braços arrepiados e voltar, até pararem um pouco acima do meu peito. Quando sinto as suas mãos aproximarem-se dos meus seios, dou um suspiro repentino e afasto-me.

“Eu trato do resto, obrigada!” Digo eu a sorrir envergonhada, sem conseguir encará-la.

A Clarke desvia o olhar para o chão enquanto respira fundo.

“Sim, foi o que eu pensei! Vou...Preparar-me para a festa.” Diz ela, saindo apressada do quarto.

O que se passou aqui? Não, a sério, o que foi aquilo? Porque é que me senti arrepiar com o toque dela e envergonhada em mostrar o meu corpo? Conhecemo-nos desde criança e ela já me viu assim milhares de vezes, tal como eu a vi a ela. Deve ser do cansaço. Esta viagem longa para Vancouver deu cabo de mim. Sim, foi isso. Vou mas é arranjar-me para a festa!

Depois de arrumar as roupas que trouxe nas malas, sento-me na cama a encarar o guarda-roupa. E agora, visto o quê? Para ser sincera, não estou com vontade nenhuma de ir a esta festa, mas para além de ser cá em casa, é em minha honra. Deito-me para trás e respiro fundo. Fecho os olhos por um segundo e relembro o toque da Clarke pelas minhas costas e o seu olhar profundo enquanto percorria o meu peito e quase chegou aos meus seios. Levanto-me com um salto. Ok, posso vestir aquela túnica preta e sexy que comprei em Praga! Vamos lá ver o que é que o ex-capitão da equipa de futebol pensa de mim agora! Sorrio numa tentativa de me distrair, tentando afastar a explosão de sensações que acabei de sentir ao relembrar o que aconteceu há cerca de uma hora aqui no quarto.

Depois de me maquilhar e arranjar o cabelo, prendendo-o cuidadosamente como costumo fazer, visto a túnica enfeitada com linhas douradas e que se ajusta lindamente às minhas ancas. As suas mangas são compridas, o que significa que não vai ser hoje que os meus padrinhos e a Indra vão descobrir a minha tatuagem. Calço uns sapatos de salto alto pretos de veludo a condizer com o glamour da túnica e escolho um perfume doce para a ocasião. Já ouço música a tocar lá em baixo na sala de estar e a porta principal a abrir e fechar de cada vez que chegam mais e mais convidados. Começo a sentir-me ligeiramente nervosa, não sei bem porquê... Alguém bate à porta.

“Posso?”

Ouço a voz da Clarke e ela entra no quarto. Está com um top branco justo e decotado, uma saia cor de salmão que lhe vai até aos pés e umas sandálias a condizer. O cabelo solto encaracolado a dar-lhe aquele ar de diva que ela adora ter sempre que vai a uma festa. Os caracóis pousam sobre os seus seios no decote gigantesco do qual não consigo tirar os olhos.

“Esse decote...”

“O que tem?”

“Não achas que é um bocadinho de mais?”

“Também tu? Já me basta o meu pai dizer-me isso sempre que saio de casa assim vestida!”

“Pronto! Calma! Já cá não está quem falou.”

Ela olha para mim, a avaliar-me. Espero ansiosa pela opinião da rainha da moda.

“Estás linda...”

Sinto-me corar.

“E cheiras bem! Que perfume é esse?” Pergunta ela enquanto se aproxima do meu pescoço e ali permanece uns breves segundos a cheirar-me. O ar quente que sai da sua boca enquanto respira estremece-me.

“Depois mostro-te! Vamos?” Digo eu, afastando-me apressadamente dela.

Ela aproxima-se de novo de mim e dá-me a mão. Saímos do meu quarto e percorremos o corredor até chegar à escadaria central. Olho para baixo, para a sala, e vejo imensa gente.

“Se não estou errada, há muita gente aqui que não estudou connosco...” Olho para a Clarke com um sorriso.

“Tinha que aproveitar a ocasião para juntar mais pessoal.” Diz ela enquanto me sorri de volta.

Descemos as escadas e vejo o meu primo Jasper aproximar-se com a Raven, uma das minhas melhores amigas com quem acabei por perder um pouco o contacto quando fui viver para Londres. Abracei-os calorosamente e perguntei:

“Vocês dois...?”

“Não! Não mesmo!” Responde a Raven enquanto dá uma gargalhada.

“Nós jogámos na mesma equipa.” Diz o Jasper e pisca-me o olho.

O Jasper é meu primo afastado por parte do meu pai. Sempre nos demos muito bem e ele nunca me enganou em relação às suas preferências... Mesmo assim, sempre tive uma esperançazinha que a Raven entrasse para a minha família através dele.

“Este é o Monty, o meu namorado.” Diz o Jasper.

“Não tens que usar a palavra namorado... Soa sempre tão estranha...” O Monty divaga com o Jasper. “Desculpa, olá!”

De repente aproxima-se de nós um rapaz moreno de cabelo quase pelos ombros, que se agarra à cintura da Clarke. Olho desconfiada e ela apresenta-mo.

“Lexa, este é o Finn... O meu namorado.”

“Finn Collins! É um prazer finalmente conhecer-te Lexa! Ouvi falar tanto de ti...”

“Já eu nunca ouvi falar de ti, Phil Collins...” Respondo eu sem pensar, enquanto lanço um olhar interrogativo à Clarke. Ela nunca me tinha falado de namorado nenhum.

“É Finn, não Phil.” Responde a Clarke com uma gargalhada. “Bom Lexa, para já estás bem entregue, por isso vou aproveitar para cumprimentar uns amigos do Finn que acabaram de chegar.” Diz ela, retirando-se com o namorado.

“Eles namoram há quanto tempo? É recente?” Pergunto eu a Raven.

“Que eu saiba já faz quase dois anos...”

“Que estranho, ela nunca me falou de nada...” Olho para eles a afastarem-se.

A Raven interrompe o meu pensamento quando um rapaz se aproxima de nós.

“Lembraste do Bellamy?”

“Bell! É tão bom ver-te! Espera, onde está o teu apêndice?”

Os três soltamos uma gargalhada. O Bellamy fazia parte da equipa de futebol e a Raven era super apaixonada por ele. Como ele era super amigo do Lincoln – a minha crush e capitão da equipa – e andavam sempre juntos, costumávamos chamar-lhe de apêndice.

“Está ali com a minha irmã Octavia.” Responde o Bell. “Eles agora namoram...”

“Sim e o Bell ainda não conseguiu aceitar muito bem esta situação.”

“Sabes como é! Irmã do meu melhor amigo devia ser homem!”

“Ele tentou, mas o amor falou mais alto.” Responde-lhe a Raven e depois beija-o.

“Vou chamá-los!” Diz o Bellamy, afastando-se.

“Não acredito que conseguiste!!!” Sussurrei e as duas começamos a rir e a dar pulinhos como duas adolescentes.

“Ainda é muito recente, mas estou tão feliz!”

“Fico feliz por ti, a sério!”

Bell, Lincoln e Octavia aproximam-se de nós.

“Octavia! Ainda me lembro de ti super novinha e cheia de borbulhas!” Digo eu, a meter-me com ela.

“E eu lembro-me do teu monstruoso aparelho nos dentes!” Responde ela a sorrir.

Olho para o Lincoln.

“Lincoln... Gosto do teu novo... Hmmm... Penteado.” E desatamos todos à gargalhada.

A noite foi passando e finalmente podia dizer que me sentia em casa, rodeada de tanta gente por quem eu tinha um carinho especial. A Clarke vinha uns segundos ter comigo, mas retirava-se sempre que o Phil a chamava. Desculpem, Finn! Mas que grande colas aquele rapaz lhe saiu! Quando a manhã se aproximava e a maioria das pessoas já se tinham ido embora, vejo a Clarke dirigir-se à porta com o Finn e despedirem-se num beijo apaixonado. Eu estava sentada no sofá, com os pés em bolhas de tanto dançar e ali pretendia ficar, se possível, até ao próximo ano. Ela fecha a porta e vem ter comigo, deitando a cabeça no meu colo.

“Gostaste da tua festa?”

“Adorei, obrigada! Clarke... Porque é que nunca me falaste do Finn?”

“Não sabia como te contar sobre ele. Sei lá... Dizer “olha, é verdade, tenho um namorado” não é algo que se diz assim a uma amiga...”

“Por acaso é” Respondi-lhe a rir-me. “A tua sorte é que eu não consigo ficar chateada contigo. Mas que me vou vingar, vou!”

Dito isto, começo a fazer-lhe cócegas e ela levanta-se num ápice para tentar escapar, mas eu agarro-lhe o braço e puxo-a de novo para mim. Ela não para de se rir e tenta fazer-me cócegas ao mesmo tempo, mas eu sou mais rápida. Modéstia à parte, se há coisa em que sou boa é nestas pequenas lutas caseiras! Mas então, sem que eu perceba, ela pega numa almofada e espeta-me com ela na cara. Eu deito-me no sofá, tal foi a pressão com que me bateu e ela põe-se em cima de mim com os joelhos ao nível das minhas ancas. Eu tenho os olhos fechado e não reajo. Ela entra em pânico.

“Oh meu Deus, Lexa! Lexa? Desculpa... Ai...”

Sem lhe dar tempo sequer para respirar de novo, arranco-lhe rapidamente a almofada das mãos e volto a atacar com as cócegas. Ela já não aguenta rir mais e começa lentamente a deitar-se sobre mim enquanto me suplica que pare. Eu decido parar e, quando percebo, o rosto dela está quase colado ao meu. Ela sorri para mim.

“Agora sim, a minha vingança está cumprida!” Digo-lhe.

“Foi merecida... Vamos dormir?”

Ela continua ali, tão próxima de mim que consigo sentir a sua respiração na minha boca. Ela deixa-se cair mais um pouco para o meu rosto, olhando-me fixamente. Sinto novamente aquele arrepio por todo o meu corpo e as mãos dela pressionarem-me a anca. Ela fecha os olhos, o que me impele a fechar também os meus. Sinto o coração a bater a mil. O coração... O que nos une a quem amamos... Será que o dela também bate ao mesmo ritmo que o meu? Enquanto me perco em questões, sinto os seus lábios molhados beijarem-me a ponta do nariz. Nem tempo me deu para o saborear porque um frio repentino se instalou no meu corpo. Ela levantou-se. Abro os olhos e a Clarke está já em pé.

“Estou muito cansada e tu deves estar ainda mais. Boa noite Lexa.” Dito isto, retira-se subindo lentamente a escadaria sem olhar para trás. As suas ancas a balançarem com uma sensualidade natural.

Pego nos meus sapatos e vou para o meu quarto em silêncio. Ainda sinto os seus lábios molhados na ponta do meu nariz e as suas mãos suaves a espalhar creme pelo meu corpo. Ainda sinto o calor da sua respiração no meu pescoço e na minha boca. Ainda sinto o coração parecer que vai saltar do meu peito. Não entendo esta explosão mista de sentimentos. Acho que nem tão pouco quero entender. Caminho em silêncio até à cama, deixo cair a minha túnica no chão e visto a primeira t-shirt que vejo. Amanhã será um novo dia e eu terei energia para pensar e reagir. Sim, amanhã voltarei ao meu estado normal e vou saber processar as coisas.


	2. A Lagoa

Sonhei com a Clarke. Sonhei que o beijo que me deu no nariz escorregou para os meus lábios. Dou um suspiro desmedido e levanto-me da cama. Aquilo aconteceu faz já três dias e começo a duvidar de mim própria e a questionar-me se não terá sido tudo imaginação minha. Decido guardar numa gavetinha no fundo da minha memória todas aquelas sensações que experimentei quando a Clarke me tocou – será que realmente me tocou? – e tentar voltar a ser a Lexa que sempre fui, normal, sem dúvidas. Visto um fato-de-treino e desço para tomar o pequeno almoço com toda a família. Os Griffin fizeram do hábito dos meus pais de se juntarem à mesa para tomar o pequeno-almoço às 8h em ponto e para jantarem às 20h em ponto, o seu próprio hábito. Durante a hora de almoço, como quase ninguém está em casa, é tudo mais descontraído.

Desço as escadas e noto que já estão todos reunidos à mesa.

“Desacostumada com o hábito, minha querida?” O meu padrinho sempre foi um homem muito compreensível.

“Prometo que ainda esta semana me habituo novamente!” Respondo com um sorriso.

Pego numa torrada e começo a barrar doce de morango enquanto a Indra se aproxima para me encher o copo com sumo de laranja.

“Vais correr novamente, Lexa?” Pergunta a minha madrinha.

“Sim! Todas as manhãs!”

“Vieste da Europa com uns hábitos muito saudáveis...” Diz a Clarke.

“Devias começar a ir com ela em vez de me fazeres pagar uma mensalidade num ginásio onde só vais quando te apetece.” Diz o meu padrinho.

A Clarke levanta-se, nervosa.

“E vou mesmo, mas só para não ter que vos ouvir nem mais um segundo!”

Espero a Clarke à porta de casa. Quando ela se aproxima com umas leggins e uma camisola justa, sinto-me inferiorizada perante tanta beleza natural.

“A princesa está pronta?” Aproveito para brincar com a situação. “Muito bem, vamos lá.” Corremos durante quase uma hora pelo monte ao lado da mansão, em silêncio, até ouvir finalmente a Clarke.

“Podemos parar cinco minutos?”

“Não. Parar é morrer! Vamos lá, está quase!”

Ela para.

“Não consigo mais Lexa... Dá-me um desconto.”

A minha vontade era de continuar para não perder o ritmo, mas nunca a deixaria para trás. Paro também e de repente ouço o que me parece ser água a correr.

“Estás a ouvir isto?”

“Sim, é água. Calha bem porque estou cheia de sede!” Diz ela ofegante, enquanto se estende no chão.

“Anda!” Tento puxá-la e arrastá-la por um braço.

Viramos para um caminho de subida íngreme cheio de árvores. Andámos mais um pouco, sempre a seguir o barulho da água a correr, até que finalmente...

“Nem acredito que voltei a este lugar!” Digo eu, espantada. 

O meu pai gostava de caminhar pelo monte e às vezes, quando o acompanhava, parávamos aqui para descansar. É uma lagoa não muito funda, de água tão transparente que se consegue ver tudo, e tem uma pequena cascata que lhe dá uma beleza mágica! Este sítio nunca tinha saído do meu pensamento, mas acabei por o guardar no mais profundo da minha memória, junto de outras lembranças saudosistas, pensando que nunca mais o encontraria de novo. Agora que já sei como cá vir, não tenciono passar tanto tempo sem o voltar a visitar!

“O meu pai costumava trazer-me para cá! Foi aqui que aprendi a nadar, Clarke! Nem acredito que demos com isto...”

“Uau... Esta lagoa é linda!”

“Anda!” Eu começo a descer algumas rochas e paro junto à água.

“O que é que estás a fazer? Lexa?”

A minha emoção em voltar a este lugar é tanta que me começo a despir até ficar apenas de roupa interior.

“A viver!” Dito isto, mergulho. Depois começo a nadar em direção à Clarke.

“O que foi? Eu não me meto aí dentro! Deve estar gelada!”

“Faz bem à pele...” Digo eu a rir-me, tentando convencê-la.

“Estás é maluca! Vá, mata as saudades todas que eu espero aqui.”

Saio da água.

“Já? Foi rápido. Bom, vamos lá embora.” Continua ela.

Sem lhe responder, subo as rochas com cuidado para não escorregar. Quando chego perto dela, olho-a com atenção. Ela lê a minha expressão.

“Não mesmo, Lexa! Afasta-te de mim!”

Ela começa a sorrir, nervosa, e eu respondo-lhe com outro sorriso.

“Lexa... Não...”

Agarro-lhe as ancas.

“Se te fores embora sem mim, vais te perder.” Digo, confiante.

“Mas é muita lata a tua!”

Dito isto, ela sorri-me. As suas palavras não são de raiva. Nunca foram. Este sítio transmite-me uma energia tão boa que sinto que recuperei uma parte de mim há tanto tempo perdida. Sorrio-lhe em resposta e olho para as minhas mãos. Sem pensar, começo lentamente a subir-lhe a camisola na tentativa de a tirar. Volto o olhar para ela. Em silêncio e sem nunca fugir do meu olhar, ela levanta os braços, o que significa que consente com o que estou a fazer. Atiro a camisola para o chão e, descendo lentamente, pouso um dos joelhos para me apoiar. As minhas mãos voltam a encontrar as suas ancas. Reparo na barriga dela. Está arrepiada. Os nossos olhares voltam a encontrar-se enquanto puxo as suas leggins para baixo. Quando finalmente caem aos seus pés, volto a levantar-me e sorrio. Pego numa das mãos da Clarke e começamos a descer as rochas lentamente, ainda em silêncio. Pé ante pé, entramos pela parte mais baixa da lagoa, comigo a conduzir a Clarke para dentro de água sem nunca deixar o seu olhar. A sua respiração torna-se ofegante de cada vez que sente a água fria chegar a alguma parte do seu corpo. Mas não disse nem uma palavra. Não se queixou de nada. Estava ali, a seguir-me calada, com o seu olhar focado no meu. Era como se estivesse hipnotizada, o que entendo perfeitamente porque sempre achei esta lagoa mágica! Quando a água nos cobre já o corpo todo, aproximo-me e interrompo o silêncio com um sussurro ao seu ouvido.

“Vês, não custou nada.”

Sinto o corpo da Clarke contorcer-se um pouco e, por breves segundos, pareceu-me que a sua respiração voltou a ficar ofegante. Afasto-me um pouco e ela volta a puxar-me para si, envolvendo os seus braços no meu pescoço. De repente, experimento aquela sensação que prometi a mim mesma tentar esquecer. As borboletas voltam a surgir no meu estômago. Ela olha-me com atenção e trinca o lábio com sensualidade.

“Beija-me onde nunca ninguém me beijou.” Diz ela com um sorriso que me pareceu atrevido.

Ainda bem que ela rompeu o silêncio! Já começava a ficar nervosa com toda esta proximidade súbita. Mas espera, um beijo? Ok, tenho que pensar em algo bem depressa para fugir desta situação. É então que, sem responder, sustenho o ar e mergulho. Já debaixo de água, toco-lhe na barriga. Há pouco estava tão arrepiada que a minha vontade era a de pousar os meus lábios perto do seu umbigo. Mas não. Apesar de não querer saber se já alguém a beijou aí, é um lugar muito óbvio. Desço mais um pouco... Nem pensar, vamos afastar essa ideia! Mais um pouco... Estou nos joelhos agora. Até que finalmente e já quase sem fôlego, pego-lhe numa das pernas, levantando-a, e beijo-lhe a planta do pé. Volto a subir para respirar.

“Demoraste a decidir...” Diz ela a sorrir. “E fizeste-me cócegas, outra vez.”

“É difícil adivinhar onde é que o teu namorado anda com os lábios.” Eu juro que não queria falar naquele tipo. Raios, agora que me lembrei que ele existe sinto-me péssima!

A Clarke deixa de sorrir de repente, mas responde.

“Por acaso na planta do pé nunca me beijou, por isso acertaste.”

Por acaso? A sério? Abano a cabeça, na tentativa de afastar a imagem dele a beijar o corpo dela.

“E então, tenho direito a alguma prémio?” Pergunto depressa, na tentativa de tornar o ambiente menos constrangedor. É a minha tentativa de levar as coisas para a brincadeira, como seria normal entre duas amigas.

“Não sei. Queres ter?” A resposta dela é repentina.

“Se ganhei, quero.”

“O quê?”

Boa pergunta...

“Escolhe tu.” Digo, sem saber o que responder.

Ela volta a trincar o lábio. Começo a ficar nervosa... O olhar dela alcança os meus lábios e eu decido interromper o que quer que seja que lhe está a passar pela cabeça.

“Já devem ser quase horas do almoço. Devíamos voltar.”

Começo a nadar para o sítio onde deixei a minha roupa.

“Espera!”

Olho para trás.

“Não me queres fazer a mesma pergunta?”

Apesar de ter vontade de fugir a sete pés e evitar ao máximo mais alguma proximidade com a Clarke, não lhe consegui dar uma resposta. É claro que quero saber que parte do meu corpo ela escolheria para beijar! Só que ao mesmo tempo a minha mente diz-me que não é correto o que quer que seja que se está aqui a passar... Mas nem precisei de dar uma resposta. Como se ela me conseguisse ler os pensamentos, nada ao meu encontro. Borboletas! Lá vêm elas novamente! Saiam daqui! A sério, isto tem que acabar. Ela aproxima-se de mim e eu sustenho o ar. Não que eu queira mergulhar novamente, mas simplesmente esta foi a minha única reação quando percebi que estávamos a centímetros uma da outra. Ela então pousa uma mão na minha anca e com a outra agarra suavemente o meu cabelo. Aproxima os seus lábios do meu pescoço e beija-me perto da orelha. Fecho os olhos, arrepiada, e dou por mim a agarra-la com força pelas ancas. Fiquei com a sensação de que os seus lábios permaneceram ali por algum tempo e que a certa altura deu mais do que um beijo, mas não tenho a certeza porque deixei de ter controlo sobre mim própria. Ela então sussurra-me ao ouvido.

“Acertei?”

Abro os olhos, voltando rapidamente a mim. Sim, acertou. Apressada, tiro-lhe as mãos das ancas.

“Não.” Respondo, séria. 

Ela olha rapidamente para mim.

“O quê? Já te beijaram aí?”

“Já, mais do que uma vez até. Vamos lá? Estou cheia de fome!”

Ela afasta-se de mim e, tal como na noite da festa, sinto o frio da sua ausência instalar-se no meu corpo. Visto o meu fato-de-treino enquanto ela faz o mesmo e voltamos para a mansão a passo de corrida. Desta vez ela não se queixou de cansaço nenhum. Assim que chegámos, vejo a Indra aproximar-se.

“Meninas, almoçam cá?”

“Sim, por favor Indra!” Respondo eu.

“Não Indra, obrigada. Já combinei com o Finn.” Responde a Clarke, que sobe as escadas apressada para o seu quarto.

Depois do almoço, decido ligar à Raven e combinar uma ida ao shopping pelos velhos tempos.

“Já tinha saudades disto!” Digo eu, ao encontra-la na H&M.

“De quê? De me ver deprimir a tentar encontrar roupa barata?”

A Raven e eu sempre nos demos muito bem porque temos exatamente o mesmo tipo de humor.

“Não, parvinha. De passear contigo! O Bellamy não veio?”

“Nem lhe perguntei. Tem um jogo de futebol daqui a pouco. Além disso este é um momento feminino!”

Percorremos as lojas todas a experimentar roupa e a pôr a conversa em dia, terminando a tarde num café lá perto.

“Então quer dizer que não deixaste nenhum romance em stand-by lá em Londres?” Pergunta ela, curiosa.

“Não. Estou livre e desimpedida!”

“Isso é bom de saber...” Olho para o lado e vejo o rapaz que trabalha no café. Fico sem reação às suas palavras, mas a Raven contra-ataca imediatamente.

“E é bom porquê?” Pergunta ela.

“Uma rapariga tão bonita assim, solteira? Os homens devem andar mesmo cegos.” Responde ele, com um sorriso.

Sinto-me corar e a Raven percebe.

“Bom, pelo menos um ponto já deves ter marcado. Acho que devias convidá-la para sair...”

“Achas que ela aceita?” Pergunta ele com um sorriso escondido e sem tirar os olhos de mim.

“Não custa nada tentares... Como é que te chamas?”

“Podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?” Interrompo eu.

“John. John Murphy.” Sem me pedir licença ele pega na minha mão e beija-ma, como é costumo dos príncipes encantados. Por norma acharia isso ridículo, mas ele conseguiu tornar o momento engraçado.

“Devias ter dito: Murphy, John Murphy.” Tento ser irónica e, de alguma forma, arruinar o momento. Sou boa nisso!

“E a seguir tirava uma caneta do bolso e saía a voar com ela?” O olhar atrevido dele faz-me sentir corar novamente.

“Não. Esse é o Inspetor Gadget...” Respondo com um sorriso. Ok, ele é fofo.

“Podes sempre tirar a caneta e apontar o número dela...” Intromete-se a Raven.

Ele sorri e eu sorrio de volta.

“Sabes que mais? Em vez disso, aparece amanhã às 21h na mansão perto do monte. Ela estará pronta a essa hora!”

Olho para a Raven, incrédula com a sugestão que acabou de fazer. Não conheço o tipo de lado nenhum e, neste momento, já sabe onde moro... Tudo bem que o acho fofo, mas vamos lá com calma!

“Ah! Moras com os Griffin?” Pergunta ele.

“Não. Os Griffin é que moram com ela! Sabes, é que aquilo é tudo da Lexa.”

“Lexa? É o teu nome?” Pergunta ele a olhar para mim.

“Bom, nós temos que ir andando, certo Raven?” Olho para ela com um ar zangado.

“Primeiro tens que dizer que sim ao Murphy...”

Não acredito que ela me está a fazer isto! Ainda por cima a olhar com aquele ar jocoso para mim! Olho para o Murphy e ele espera uma resposta.

“Ok, às 21h.” Respondo e saio a correr de lá arrastando a Raven comigo. “Tu falas de mais!”

“Chamar-te Lexa, que por acaso é o teu nome, é de mais?”

“Dizer que sou dona da mansão é de mais! Não o conheço de lado nenhum!”

“Por favor Lexa, relaxa. O rapaz está caidinho por ti... E tu também não desgostaste dele, admite!”

Olho para ela e desato a rir, envergonhada.

“Vês, eu conheço-te amiga. Depois agradeces-me! Tenho que ir ter com o Bell agora.”

Despedi-me da Raven e voltei para casa. Ainda não eram 20h, o que significa que ia conseguir chegar a horas para o jantar. Quando entro na mansão, dou de caras com o Finn na sala de estar.

“Olá Lexa!”

Ele é sempre tão simpático e sorridente que me dá vontade de o estrangular. O que é que posso dizer? Odeio pessoas que acordam sempre bem-dispostas e ele parece pertencer a esse grupo especial. A Clarke vem ter connosco.

“Finn, o jantar vai ser picanha. Jantas cá?”

“Sim! Adoro picanha!”

Também odeio pessoas que gostam de picanha... Não, pronto. Acho que só o odeio a ele. Não sei bem porquê, mas é um facto. A Clarke foi então avisar a Indra para pôr mais um prato na mesa e eu sentei-me na sala a ver televisão com o Finn. Pelo menos com a televisão ligada não tenho que arranjar tema de conversa com ele. A Clarke junta-se a nós e senta-se no colo dele. A última coisa que me faltava era servir de vela.

“Lexa amanhã à noite queres ir ao cinema?” Pergunta a Clarke.

“Não, obrigada. Já tenho planos...”

“Com a Raven?”

“Não... Com um rapaz que conheci hoje.”

“Vais ter um encontro?” Mete-se o Finn.

“Um encontro?” A expressão da Clarke muda, tal como mudou quando lhe menti na lagoa e disse que já me tinham beijado onde ela me beijou.

“Sim.” Respondo eu com um sorriso.

“E sais assim à noite com alguém que acabaste de conhecer?” Continua ela.

“O que tem?”

“Sim, o que tem Clarke? A Lexa já é crescidinha.” Responde o Finn, tal e qual como um idoso responderia.

“A Lexa não o conhece de lado nenhum!” Responde ela ao Finn. A sua voz meio alterada.

“Compreendo que a queiras proteger, mas ela viveu quatro anos sozinha no estrangeiro. Achas que já não teve as suas aventuras por lá? Ela não precisa de proteção no que toca a encontros.”

“Obrigada Finn.” Sim, acabei de lhe agradecer. Foi uma vez sem exemplo.

“Tiveste assim tantas aventuras?” O olhar curioso da Clarke revela também alguma perturbação.

“As suficientes para saber o que faço.”

“O jantar está na mesa.” A Indra interrompe o momento e ainda bem, porque já sentia alguma tensão no ar.

No final do jantar a Clarke despediu-se do Finn e ouvi-o queixar-se sobre ainda ser muito cedo para se ir embora, mas ela nem ligou ao que ele disse. Eu fui para o meu quarto, que já tinha remodelado à minha maneira. Arranquei os posters das bandas que costumava ouvir, comprei armários novos, uma cama maior e mandei imprimir e emoldurar algumas fotos que tirei nas minhas viagens. Só não me desfiz das flores que estão pintadas na parede porque foram os meus pais que as pintaram comigo. Sentei-me na cama a ler, quando a Clarke irrompe pelo quarto.

“Quem é ele?”

Olho para ela, que se vem sentar ao meu lado.

“É algum amigo da Raven? Como é que se chama?”

Fecho o livro.

“O que é que interessa Clarke? É um rapaz que conhecemos hoje e amanhã vou conhecê-lo melhor. Só isso.”

“És assim tão fácil?” Pergunta ela com alguma agressividade na voz.

“Desculpa?”

“Eras assim em Londres também?”

“Não estou a perceber onde queres chegar.”

“Conhecias alguém e envolvias-te logo?”

“Ok, agora começas a ofender-me. Que ideia tens tu de mim?”

“Não sei, diz-me tu.” A expressão dela é furiosa.

“Sai do meu quarto.” Levanto-me e vou abrir a porta. “Agora.”

Ela levanta-se, aproxima-se de mim e fecha a porta. Noto que a respiração dela está descontrolada.

“O que é que se passa Clarke?” Pergunto finalmente. “Porque é que estás a fazer uma cena de ciúmes?”

“Ciúmes?” Repete ela, com um riso forçado. “Tu é que estás a tentar esconder-me quem ele é!”

Começo a ficar irritada com aquela atitude.

“Sim, ciúmes!” Digo, aproximando-me cada vez mais dela. “Explica-me o que é que te está a passar pela cabeça!”

“Milão.”

Olho para ela com ar de dúvida. Milão? O que é que Milão tem a ver com isto?

“Lembraste quando nos encontramos em Milão para aquela semana de moda?” Continua ela.

Aceno com a cabeça em sinal de resposta e acrescento:

“Foi a primeira e única vez que nos vimos durante estes quatro anos.”

Ela olha para mim, aproximando-se ainda mais. O seu olhar desliza para os meus lábios. O silêncio instala-se por breves segundos, até que ela finalmente responde:

“Em Milão apaixonei-me por ti.”


	3. Milão

FALA CLARKE...

Contei à Lexa. Dois anos depois de ter sentido o meu coração bater por ela, contei-lhe. Ela ficou sem reação. Olhou-me em silêncio enquanto processava a informação que lhe caiu como uma bomba. Abri a porta do quarto e saí para me trancar no meu. Deitei-me na cama e comecei a chorar. O que vai acontecer agora? Ela não me ama de volta. Não da forma que a amo. Mas eu precisava de ser honesta com ela. Por um lado, saiu um peso de cima de mim, afinal já nem me conseguia controlar perto dela, mas por outro, agora sinto um medo descomunal só de pensar que a nossa amizade nunca mais será igual. Talvez seja melhor assim e ela mantenha de mim a distância que eu não consegui manter dela. Sinto este desejo louco crescer mais e mais a cada dia que passa, e com ela por perto torna-se difícil controlá-lo. Quase lhe toquei nos seios no primeiro dia em que chegou e decidi ajudá-la a passar creme no corpo! Quase a beijei quando me fez cócegas no sofá e até gemi de prazer quando me sussurrou ao ouvido no lago! Estou a ficar doida... Se ela se afastar de mim por me ter declarado, será o melhor. Sinto as lágrimas escorrem-me pela cara. Levo as mãos à almofada e noto que já está encharcada. Olho para a cómoda em frente e vejo a foto que tirei com a Lexa em Milão... Ainda me lembro quando percebi que estava completamente apaixonada por ela.

Há dois anos atrás, estava eu no Aeroporto Malpensa, em Milão, a olhar furiosa para o placard que anuncia as chegadas e partidas dos aviões.

“Meia hora? O vôo de Londres está atrasado meia hora? Devem estar a brincar comigo... Ainda tenho que ir buscar as acreditações para a semana de moda que, por acaso, começa em menos de quatro horas! Devia ter dito à Lexa para vir um dia antes.”

Ir ao hotel pousar as minhas malas, preparar-me para o evento, voltar ao aeroporto para apanhar a Lexa e regressar ao hotel de novo para esperar que ela se preparasse ia demorar muito mais que a meia hora que tinha que esperar por ela ali. Se ao menos lhe tivesse dito o nome do hotel em vez de ter combinado ficar à espera, já podia ir adiantando as coisas... Só me restava sentar-me e esperar. E também rezar para o vôo não se atrasar mais! Passados os agoniantes trinta minutos e mais alguns, vejo finalmente a Lexa. Ela encontra-me com facilidade no meio da multidão e corre para mim. Abraçamo-nos com força.

“Dois anos! Fizeste-me esperar dois anos para te abraçar!” Digo-lhe.

“Pensei que ias estar furiosa comigo por causa do atraso do vôo. Já te estava a imaginar no papel de Hulk a matar tudo e todos que se encontrassem à tua volta!” Responde-me ela a rir.

“Por acaso faltou muito pouco para isso acontecer...”

“E este abraço já podia ter acontecido há mais tempo se me tivesses vindo visitar a Londres!”

“Eu sei e desculpa por isso, mas tenho andado tão ocupada...”

Ela olha para mim, séria, a tentar adivinhar.

“Tens alguém!”

“Não, não tenho! Ando é a ver uns cursos de Design de Moda e a visitar umas Universidades...”

“Ainda à procura do curso da tua vida, Clarke?” Pergunta ela a rir-se.

“Sempre!” Respondo com um sorriso orgulhoso. “Agora vamos já para o hotel! As tuas malas?”

“Só trouxe esta mochila...”

“O quê? A tua roupa para a semana de moda está aí dentro? Os sapatos também?”

“Bom, não trouxe assim tanta coisa...” A Lexa responde a medo, já a adivinhar a minha próxima reação.

“Deves estar a brincar! Não vieste para a Amazónia! Vieste para Milão!” Digo, um pouco descontrolada.

“Clarke, relaxa. Tu e eu vestimos o mesmo número e, conhecendo-te bem, sei que trouxeste o guarda-roupa inteiro!”

A Lexa conhece-me como ninguém, isso é um facto! Apanhámos um táxi para o hotel. Passamos o caminho a conversar, a cantar, a rir às gargalhadas. O taxista já estava a ficar louco! Se fossemos expulsas a meio do caminho, não o censurava. Estávamos excitadas demais! Assim que entramos no quarto de hotel, escolhi rapidamente uma roupa para mim e outra para a Lexa, arranjamos o cabelo, maquilhamo-nos e saímos a correr para o evento.

“Somos umas porcas! Viajamos durante horas para chegar a Milão e, em vez de tomarmos banho, tapamos a sujeira com mais maquilhagem... Espero que não cheiremos mal, ou toda a gente vai fugir de nós!” Disse a Lexa e começamos as duas às gargalhadas.

O primeiro dia foi excecional! Vimos coleções lindas, experimentámos pastas deliciosas, conhecemos estilistas importantes...

“Foi mágico!” Digo eu ao entrar no quarto de hotel e deitar-me na minha cama.

“Foi... Engraçado...”

“Oh Lexa... Desculpa ter-te arrastado para isto! Eu sei que não gostas nada destas coisas.”

“Ei, nada disso! Eu é que quis vir. Era a única semana livre que tinha para estar contigo e, já que cá vinhas, decidi acompanhar-te. O melhor deste evento é estar contigo!” A Lexa sorri-me e eu sorrio em resposta. “Bom, vou tomar banho.”

“É que nem penses!” Levanto-me repentinamente. “Fiz mais horas de avião que tu! Mereço ser a primeira a entrar no duche!”

A Lexa olha-me com ar de quem vai aprontar alguma e desata a correr para a casa-de-banho. Consigo alcança-la e travo-a à porta. Debatemo-nos durante alguns segundos enquanto tentávamos entrar ao mesmo tempo, até que a Lexa desiste e deixa-me entrar. Antes que ela volte a contra-atacar, dispo-me e entro no duche. Ligo a água. Que maravilha! Estava mesmo a precisar disto! De repente, a Lexa abre a porta do duche. Está nua. Olha para mim a sorrir e entra. Olho para ela, incrédula.

“Deixei-te ser a primeira a entrar, tal como disseste que merecias.” Explica ela, antes de pegar no shampoo e espreme-lo em cima da minha cabeça.

“Deves achar-te muito espertinha!”

“Eu não acho. Eu sou!” Responde ela a sorrir, cheia de confiança.

Pego no shampoo e faço-lhe o mesmo. Espremo-o na cabeça dela. Ela leva as suas mãos ao meu cabelo e começa a esfregar-mo. Faço-lhe o mesmo. Parecíamos crianças novamente! Passar com ela todos os segundos, até a tomar banho! Era tão perfeito e estava tudo a correr lindamente, até que sinto o shampoo escorregar-me para os olhos e entro em pânico.

“Lexa, os meus olhos estão a arder! Ajuda-me!”

Ela desata às gargalhadas.

“Tem calma, não vais ficar cega.”

“Lexa não vejo nada!”

Ela então aproxima-se de mim e retira a espuma dos meus olhos mas, enquanto o faz, consigo sentir os seus seios colarem-se aos meus. Quando finalmente abro os olhos, ela pousa as suas mãos nas minhas ancas e lança-me um sorriso inocente. 

“Melhor?” Pergunta ela.

Foi aqui! Foi exatamente aqui! Quando os nossos corpos nus e molhados se colaram e ela me agarrou pelas ancas, a sorrir-me de um jeito que eu nunca tinha reparado antes. Foi neste preciso momento que o meu coração começou a bater por ela... Foi neste preciso momento que senti o click! Os seios dela encostados aos meus, as nossas pernas quase entrelaçadas... Ela estava apenas a cuidar de mim. Estava apenas a ser inocente no seu jeito de se preocupar comigo. E eu apaixonei-me por ela... A partir daí, a semana que tinha começado por ser tão mágica, tornou-se a semana mais confusa da minha vida! Comecei a prestar mais atenção a todos os movimentos dela, a todos os pormenores no seu sorriso e no seu olhar. Qualquer coisa que viesse dela, fazia-me sorrir. E eu queria sempre estar perto, demasiado perto. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria estar longe, bem longe. As noites eram mais difíceis de passar. Apesar de estarmos num quarto duplo, ela insistia em vir para a minha cama e adormecer abraçada a mim. Já não nos víamos há dois anos e, lá em Vancouver, às vezes dormíamos juntas, por isso ela dizia que, sendo só uma semana em Milão, queria aproveitá-la ao máximo e isso incluía adormecer ao meu lado. E eu não rejeitava a ideia. Eu queria senti-la o mais perto possível de mim. Mas quando, a dormir, ela se chegava inconscientemente e passava a sua mão pelo meu corpo, tudo se tornava mais doloroso. Desejava-a cada vez mais e nada podia fazer. Então agarrava-lhe a mão e ela entrelaçava os nossos dedos. Ficava a olhar para ela, a admirá-la enquanto dormia serena. Houve uma noite em que até me atrevi a passar a minha mão pela sua anca e subir até ao seu seio... Mas ela contorceu-se e tive medo de a acordar. Então fiquei parada a olhar e a imaginar como seria se tivesse coragem de a acordar e a beijar apaixonadamente. Ela linda com aquele ar de sono a beijar-me de volta enquanto eu a despia... Não! Era errado! Não podia simplesmente acordá-la e fazê-la minha! No máximo eu levava era um bom par de estalos e perdia a sua amizade para sempre. Os dias foram passando e eu continuei a ser a amiga querida de dia e a amante secreta à noite. A dor no meu peito aumentava, bem como a minha paixão. Finalmente, chegou o dia da despedida. Por um lado, queria muito fugir dela e esquecer este sentimento absurdo que tomou conta de mim, mas por outro não a queria deixar ir.

“Foi tão bom estar contigo Clarke! Devias visitar-me lá em Londres.” 

Já estávamos no aeroporto.

“Depois vemos isso. Vá, não te atrases para o check-in!”

Ela olha-me com atenção.

“Bem, esta semana acabou mesmo contigo. Estás com umas olheiras enormes... Dormiste mal? Foi por dormir contigo? Desculpa, eu sei que a cama era pequena, mas eu...”

Não a deixei terminar de falar. Abracei-me a ela, sentindo pela última vez o cheiro da sua pele e comecei a soluçar. Ao perceber que eu chorava, a Lexa começou a chorar também. Até aqui lhe estava a mentir! É certo que eu chorava porque a despedida me estava a custar. Mas custava-me porque eu a amava de um jeito que ela não imaginava, e não porque éramos amigas unidas a sofrer com a ideia da distância, como ela devia pensar. Vejo-a partir para o avião. Depois disso, decido evitar visitá-la apesar dos seus incessantes convites para o fazer. Quando voltei a Vancouver, conheci o Finn. Eu estava a visitar uma das Universidades e ele abordou-me, confuso, à procura da sala de aula. Começamos a sair e, sem eu perceber, já namorávamos. Eu não o amava. Não o amo... Mas há coisas que amo nele! E durante quase dois anos de namoro, ele fez-me feliz, até há quatro dias atrás quando a Lexa voltou e, com ela, todos aqueles sentimentos arrebatadores.

Continuo estendida na cama a chorar enquanto me questiono e condeno por tudo o que sinto. A porta do quarto abre-se lentamente e a Lexa entra.

“Vai-te embora.” Digo, sem forças.

Ela senta-se ao meu lado e começa a mexer-me no cabelo.

“Queres me contar porque é que achas que...” A Lexa faz uma pausa. “Que estás... Apaixonada por mim?”

Ela não está zangada. Não ficou com medo de mim. Só quer entender as coisas. Levanto-me e abraço-a.

“Clarke, eu...” A Lexa começa a falar mas eu interrompo.

“Desculpa Lexa. Em Milão eu estava com imensas saudades tuas e acabei por confundir as coisas. Depois, quando voltei para casa, acabei por me esquecer disso e, agora que voltaste, fiquei a duvidar de mim própria outra vez. Mas depois que o disse em voz alta, o choque foi tão grande que entendi que tinha sido apenas da minha cabeça.” Digo, sem lhe dar tempo para falar, mentindo com todos os dentes que tenho, outra vez... “O que ias dizer?”

“Nada...” Ela olha para o chão, pensativa. “Porque é que choras então?”

“Porque... Fiquei envergonhada...”

A Lexa limpa-me as lágrimas.

“Vamos apenas esquecer que isto aconteceu Clarke. Eu já esqueci!” Diz-me ela a sorrir. Aquele sorriso lindo...

“Sim!” Respondo enquanto tento sorrir. “Amigas?”

“Sempre!” 

Dito isto, ela aproxima-se para me dar um beijo no rosto, mas sinto os seus lábios beijarem o canto da minha boca. Sinto o meu corpo arder de desejo! Quero encontrar os seus lábios e beijá-la com paixão! Mas rapidamente afasto esses pensamentos. Ela deve ter feito isto sem intenção. Está escuro e só a luz da lua ilumina parcialmente os nossos rostos. Sim, ela fez isto sem intenção...

“Boa noite Clarke.”

Vejo a Lexa afastar-se e fechar a porta atrás de si. Sinto mais uma vez as lágrimas escorrerem-me pelo rosto. Poderia ficar feliz com este beijo no canto da minha boca. Poderia pular de alegria. Mas não havia razões para festejar. Menti-lhe. Disse-lhe que foi tudo uma grande confusão quando, na realidade, amo-a ardentemente. Deito-me e choro em silêncio. Choro até adormecer.


	4. Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver

Mas quem é que a Clarke pensa que está a enganar? Volto para o meu quarto irritada e cheia de dúvidas. Ela provoca-me, faz uma cena de ciúmes e depois diz que foi confusão da cabeça dela? Não gostei. Ainda por cima, antes de ir atrás dela, enchi-me de coragem para lhe dizer que ela mexe comigo da mesma forma. Juro que lhe ia dizer isso e deixar-me levar pelo sentimento que guardo aqui dentro e que teima há dias em querer sair, até que ela me interrompe para espetar com aquela mentira. Ou será que estava a dizer a verdade? Raios! Odeio esta situação toda! Odeio-me a mim, que me deixei levar por ela e que agora já nem sei se sou a única das duas a sentir isto! Merda! Merda para ela! Muita merda para o namorado perfeito dela! E mais merda para mim! Mas eu não me deixei ficar... Não mesmo! Dei-lhe um beijo tão próximo da boca que achei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco de felicidade e morrer ali! Mas se ela desmentiu a paixão por mim, não deve ter sentido nada com aquilo. Ou será que sentiu? Que nervos! Pior do que lutar contra os meus sentimentos, é tentar descobrir se a Clarke está a esconder os dela! Queria mesmo saber o que se passou em Milão para ela ter ficado confusa... Adormeço sob todas estas questões existenciais e com o gosto do canto da boca da Clarke nos meus lábios, com uma vontade enorme de lhe bater e beijá-la ao mesmo tempo. De manhã, acordo com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Dormi muito pouco. Volto a recordar a noite anterior e a fúria apodera-se novamente de mim. Hoje vou correr tanto! Desço para o pequeno almoço, desta vez a horas. Ainda ninguém se sentou à mesa. Faço as honras da casa e pego numa peça de fruta. Os meus padrinhos sentam-se à mesa.

“Mas será que hoje é a Clarke quem se vai atrasar?” Pergunta o Jake.

“Querida, vai acordar a tua prima.” Pede a Abigail.

“Desculpem mas estou cheia de pressa. Já estou atrasada!” Digo, com a boca cheia.

“Atrasada para correr?” Pergunta o Jake, a rir-se.

“Bom dia.” A Clarke senta-se à mesa de óculos de sol.

“Clarke! Isso são maneiras?” Pergunta a mãe dela.

“Desculpem, dormi muito mal e sinto que estou com olheiras até aos pés...”

Ela não olha em frente, para o lugar onde estou sentada. Tem os olhos fixos na sua chávena de café. Ainda está envergonhada? Dou-lhe um chuto por baixo da mesa e ela olha para mim. Eu sorrio-lhe mas ela não me sorri de volta. Decido levantar-me.

“Bom, até logo.” Dito isto, saio para correr.

Enquanto corro, penso em tudo. Ainda me sinto irritada com a contradição da noite de ontem, mas para alguma coisa serviu... Encheu-me de energia para tentar descobrir a verdade! Agora é a minha vez de a provocar e a dela de ser provocada! É a minha vez de ultrapassar os limites e mexer com ela! Se ela me estiver a mentir, eu vou perceber! Ou se calhar vou me envolver ainda mais nesta fantasia e acabar muito magoada... Mas não. Eu sei muito bem distinguir as coisas! A partir de hoje, tudo o que fizer será só um teste e nada mais. Só a prova dos nove. Já estou a correr há quase hora e meia quando me lembro que tenho um encontro logo à noite com o Murphy. Volto para trás. Preciso de escolher uma roupa em condições. E preciso de fazer com que a Clarke esteja em casa para o ver. Sou tão mázinha... Bom, na verdade sou apenas uma pessoa que se sente injustiçada. É isso. Regresso a casa e vou ter com a Indra.

“Indra podes-me fazer um favor?”

Ela olha para mim curiosa e eu continuo.

“Logo à noite vai vir cá um rapaz à minha procura. Será que o podes entreter na sala de estar enquanto eu não descer?”

“Um rapaz?” Pergunta ela com um sorriso. “É especial?”

“Bom, não sei...” Sinto-me corar. “Mas podes fazer isso por mim? Sim?” Sorrio-lhe como uma criança quando pede um doce à mãe.

“Claro que sim, minha pequenina! Agora vai lá tomar um bom banho, que dá para sentir esse cheiro a quilómetros de distância!”

Sorrio-lhe e dirijo-me para a escadaria central, no intuito de chegar ao meu quarto. Ouço a Clarke descer e, sem pensar muito para não perder a oportunidade, decido aproveitar.

“Bem, que calor...” Digo eu, enquanto subo as escadas e tiro a camisola, ficando apenas de calções e soutien. 

Num jeito que tentei ao máximo que parecesse sexy, começo a limpar as gotas de suor com a camisola, começando atrás do pescoço e terminando nos meus seios. A Clarke desce as escadas enquanto eu as subo armada em Angelina Jolie. Encontro-a a meio e paro em frente a ela.

“Onde vais?” Pergunto, desta vez a passar a mão pelo meu tronco quase nu, numa tentativa de parecer sensual. Reparo que, por segundos, o olhar dela está focado nos meus seios que quase saltam do soutien.

“Ahm... Vou... A Octavia... Vamos tomar café!”

“Boa! Também posso ir?” Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, continuo. “Prometo que estou pronta num instante!”

Antes de continuar a subir os degraus, deixo intencionalmente cair a camisola aos pés da Clarke. Abaixo-me para a pegar de volta e sinto o olhar dela seguir-me. Ou melhor, seguir os meus seios. Volto a levantar-me e ela foge repentinamente com o olhar.

“Até já!” Digo eu, aproximando-me dela para lhe beijar o rosto.

Subo as escadas orgulhosa da minha atitude confiante. Agora sou eu quem está no controlo! Olho para trás e a Clarke continua estática, provavelmente a questionar-se sobre o que é que se passou ali. Faço uma pequena dança vencedora. O meu plano “Levar a Clarke ao limite” foi posto finalmente em prática! Lexa – 1, Clarke – 0. Chego ao meu quarto e vou rapidamente para o duche enquanto penso numa roupa casual/sexy para vestir. Opto por um vestido de corte simples que se ajusta ao meu corpo e que, por sorte, também tem um decote apertado que me pressiona os seios um contra o outro. Calço umas sapatilhas e coloco um perfume fresco. Vou ter com a Clarke que me espera na sala.

“Vamos?” Pergunto.

“Sim, bora lá!” Diz ela, enquanto se levanta do sofá.

“Gostas do meu perfume novo? Comprei-o em Barcelona!” Faço para aproximar o meu pescoço do seu rosto. Ela cheira-o calmamente e sinto a sua respiração quente. Arrepio-me. Se vou seguir o plano tenho que evitar ao máximo que ela mexa comigo assim. Tenho que optar por atitudes como a que tive ao subir as escadas, mantendo a distância necessária para me controlar. Mas é tão difícil... Uma parte de mim quer provoca-la, mas a outra também quer ser provocada... Ela afasta-se antes de eu o fazer.

“É bom, fresco...”

“Meninas o carro está pronto.” Interrompe Gustus.

Encontramos a Octavia numa pastelaria com decoração vintage.

“Lexa, também vieste?” Ela recebe-me com um sorriso.

“Espero que não tenhas muitos segredos para partilhar com a Clarke e que eu não esteja a interromper nada...” Respondo.

“Nada disso! É ótimo ter-te aqui!”

Passámos a tarde a conversar sobre viagens, comidas, filmes, roupas... E eu aproveitava inocentemente para encostar a minha perna à da Clarke e, de vez em quando, enquanto fazia gestos a falar, passava a minha mão propositadamente na sua perna. Conversamos sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa, até que começamos a falar em apostas.

“Uma vez, numa festa, apostei com o Lincoln que conseguia provocar o Jasper e fazer acender nele uma chama super masculina! Ele ainda não namorava com o Monty. Fiz-me a ele a noite toda e o máximo que consegui foi acabar a noite com ele num bar gay!” Diz a Octavia a rir.

“O Jasper é um fofo!” Diz a Clarke.

“Sim. Estou muito contente que ele tenha encontrado o Monty e que não tenham vergonha de admitir os seus sentimentos ao mundo.” Acrescento.

“Porquê? Conheces alguém que não admita?” A Octavia sempre soube ler muito bem nas entrelinhas. Tinha que usar isso a meu favor.

A Clarke olha para mim de repente. Devolvo-lhe o olhar.

“Não. Estava só a generalizar.” Respondo sem afastar o meu olhar da Clarke. “Ontem também cheguei a fazer uma espécie de aposta com a Clarke. E ganhei.” Disse, enquanto me recordava do que aconteceu no lago. Beijei-lhe a planta do pé e ela perguntou que prémio queria em troca.

“Ai sim? Que aposta?” A Octavia fica curiosa.

Noto a Clarke momentaneamente aflita, sem saber o que responder.

“Um jogo parvo.” Responde ela, finalmente.

“Sim, estávamos num lago a nadar e começamos a jogar às adivinhas...” Acrescento a rir-me.

“E ganhaste! Qual foi o prémio?” A Octavia continua cheia de questões.

“A Clarke deixou-me escolher, mas ainda não decidi. O que sugeres?”

“Eu punha a rainha da moda como minha escrava durante uma semana!” A sugestão da Octavia é boa. Muito boa até! Mas ainda não me apraz totalmente.

Olho para a Clarke.

“Queres ser tu a escolher, antes que opte pela sugestão da Octavia?” Pergunto-lhe, a rir-me.

“Aquilo foi um jogo parvo e não há prémio nenhum.” Responde ela.

“Então Clarke? Não levas uma aposta até ao fim?” A Octavia começa a picá-la.

A Clarke olha para mim. Não está a achar piada nenhuma. Eu, pelo contrário, estou a adorar!

“Logo à noite já devo ter uma resposta para ti.” Digo eu virada para a Clarke.

“Ai sim? Então e o encontro com o rapaz mistério?” Pergunta ela de repente.

“Um encontro, Lexa? Que rapaz?” Pergunta a Octavia, entusiasmada.

“Ui, não lhe perguntes isso que ela passa-se já!” Diz a Clarke.

“Por acaso passei-me contigo? Que eu saiba tu é que estavas alterada.” Respondo-lhe.

“Eu alterada?” A Clarke lança-me um sorriso irónico. Lá vamos nós outra vez...

“Não. Levantar a voz, ofender-me e bater portas não é estar alterada.”

“Não te ofendi. Só perguntei se sempre foste assim tão... Oferecida.”

“Lá estás tu a ofender-me de novo!”

“A realidade não devia ser uma ofensa, Lexa!”

Acabamos por nos esquecer da Octavia, que assistia a tudo calada.

“Tudo isto por causa do nome do rapaz?” Interrompe ela finalmente.

“Sim, já viste? O que é que custa dizer o nome?” A Clarke continua a insistir.

“Clarke, não é o nome que me chateia dizer-te. É a tua atitude que me incomoda!”

“E desde quando me tornei um incómodo para ti?”

“Desde que...” Decido calar-me para não responder em frente à Octavia.

“Diz lá!” A Clarke insiste.

“Chama-se John Murphy. Pronto. Contente?” Respondo-lhe finalmente.

“Murphy... O Murphy que trabalha no café perto do shopping?” Pergunta a Octavia.

“Esse mesmo.” Respondo.

“Eu conheço-o! De vez em quando vai jogar futebol com o Lincoln. É um rapaz impecável! E tem uns gostos musicais espetaculares! Boa escolha!” A Octavia pisca-me o olho.

“Vais sair com um rapaz que trabalha numa tasca?” Pergunta a Clarke.

Olho para ela, incrédula.

“Incrível! Hoje tiraste o dia para me ofender! Se queres saber, antes rapaz da tasca do que menino perfeito como o teu Phil! Tanta perfeição enjoa!”

“É Finn! Finn!!!” A Clarke levanta-se da cadeira aos berros, até que percebe que está a exagerar. “Vou-me embora. Apanha um táxi para voltares.” Dito isto, sai disparada.

Corro atrás dela e entro no carro antes de Gustus arrancar. A Clarke olha-me rancorosa. Fizemos a viagem em silêncio. Já estava a entardecer e começou a chover, o que fez com que demorássemos mais tempo a chegar à mansão. O ambiente entre nós era pesado. Quando chegámos, a Clarke volta a sair disparada do carro, em parte porque chovia a potes e não se queria molhar, mas eu vou atrás dela e agarro-a pelo braço, travando-a ainda antes de subir as escadas principais para a mansão. Ela olha para mim.

“Larga-me Lexa! Deixa-me em paz!”

“Não te atrevas a fugir de mim de novo.” Digo-lhe.

“Posso pelo menos fugir à chuva?”

Continuo a agarrar-lhe o braço e os nossos olhares permanecem fixos uma na outra. A chuva já nos encharcou por completo. Não sei bem o que lhe quero dizer. A minha vontade é de a confrontar e perguntar-lhe se me mentiu ontem à noite mas... Mas nada! Quero e vou fazê-lo agora!

“Ontem à noite... Mentiste-me?”

“Lexa por favor... Outra vez essa conversa não... Já te disse que foi...”

“Uma confusão, sim eu sei.” Completo eu.

“Sim... Isso...”

A Indra vem à porta e interrompe.

“Meninas, o que fazem aí fora à chuva? Querem ficar doentes?”

Solto o braço da Clarke e ela entra em casa. Sigo-a e faço o mesmo.

“Ai ai ai... As duas já para o banho!” Continua a Indra.

A Clarke sobe em silêncio para o quarto dela e eu para o meu. Estou revoltada! Estou nervosa e ansiosa e não consigo controlar a minha respiração. Calma Lexa, respira fundo e conta até dez. 1, 2, 3, 4... Que se lixe! Saio do quarto apressada e abro a porta do quarto da Clarke. Ela ia começar a despir-se mas interrompo.

“Lexa? O que...”

Não lhe dou tempo para terminar. Agarro-a e encosto-a contra a parede, acabando por apagar a luz sem querer. As nossas roupas molhadas e coladas ao corpo. As minhas mãos na sua cinta, as minhas pernas entrelaçadas nas dela. Olho-a muito próxima. As nossas respirações tornam-se ofegantes. E então, cheia de coragem e paixão...

“Aquela aposta... Quero o meu prémio agora.” O meu olhar exprime o meu desejo.

É então que ela sorri de um jeito que não conhecia. Sorri apaixonada. Leva as suas mãos ao meu pescoço e puxa-me ainda mais para si. Consigo sentir os nossos peitos unirem-se por baixo da roupa molhada. Fecho os olhos quando a vejo fechar os seus. Aproximo-me mais... Mais... O meu coração vai explodir! Já sinto a sua respiração na minha boca quando ela sussurra o meu nome.

“Lexa...”

Puxo-a mais para mim e finalmente consigo! Sinto os seus lábios! São macios, exatamente como nos meus sonhos. Abro a boca para permitir que a minha língua encontre a dela. O que começou por ser um beijo tímido, tornou-se agora um beijo apaixonado, ardente! Ela solta as mãos do meu pescoço e desce para as minhas pernas na tentativa de subir o meu vestido. Eu levo as minhas mãos até à abertura da sua camisa e começo a desabotoá-la apressada. Parece tudo um sonho e eu não quero acordar, por isso o melhor é despachar-me antes que ela se arrependa e me afaste de vez. Ainda com os meus lábios colados aos dela, perco a paciência com os botões e, segurando dos dois lados da camisa, faço força e arranco-os! Deixo os seus lábios e vou beijar o seu pescoço. Ela agarra-me o cabelo e começa a gemer. Ouvi-la gemer daquele jeito põe-me ainda mais louca! Ela levanta uma perna e envolve-a na minha cintura. A minha boca começa a descer e para junto ao seu peito, tapado apenas pelo soutien. A respiração dela é cada vez mais ofegante. A arder de desejo, trinco-a junto ao seio, sem sequer pensar na marca que vou deixar. Ouvem-se passos no corredor.

“Clarke?”

É a voz do Finn. Merda! Como que automático, dou um salto para trás, afastando-me dela. Desço o meu vestido e a Clarke tapa-se embrulhando-se na camisa e cruzando os braços para que não se note que os botões foram arrancados à pressão. Ela olha para mim e pelos seus lábios consigo ler a palavra “cabelo”. Estou toda despenteada! Desajeitadamente passo as mãos no cabelo e então o Finn entra no quarto.

“Hey! A Indra disse-me que te ia encontrar aqui.”

Sinto o meu coração bater a mil! Quase nos apanhou! Olho para a Clarke e ela olha para mim. Noto-a também ofegante e no seu olhar leio algum sentimento de culpa.

“Porque é que está tão escuro aqui?” O Finn continua.

“Vou...” Não sei o que dizer. Saio dali.

Assim que entro no meu quarto, fecho a porta, agarro numa almofada e grito de felicidade. Um grito histérico e abafado. Depois começo aos pulinhos feita parva. Olho para o espelho. Estou com um aspecto horrível! Nem sei como é que o tontinho do Finn não se apercebeu de nada. Tudo em mim apontava para um “acabaste de estragar o melhor momento da minha vida, meu!”. Mas ele não percebeu. Tiro a roupa e noto que as minhas mãos tremem. A Clarke mexe mesmo comigo! Vou para o duche. Quando saio da casa-de-banho enrolada numa toalha, a Clarke entra no meu quarto.

“Hey.” Diz ela, envergonhada.

“Hey.” Estou igual.

“Disse ao Finn que sentia que estava a ficar doente por causa da chuva que apanhei e cancelei o cinema. Podíamos...” Ela aproxima-se de mim e atira-me para a cama. Sobe para cima de mim e começa a beijar-me lentamente o pescoço. “Dormir juntas...”

As suas mãos afastam a minha toalha, libertando-me e deixando o meu corpo a nu. Ela olha para mim da mesma forma que olhou há pouco.

“És tão perfeita Lexa...”

Beijo-a com paixão. As suas mãos encontram os meus seios e sinto-me arrepiar por completo.

“Diz que sim...” Sugere a Clarke.

“Mil vezes sim...”

Ela beija-me ainda com mais paixão quando me lembro...

“Espera!”

Ela para e olha para mim.

“O Murphy... Combinei sair com ele.”

“Manda-lhe uma mensagem a cancelar.” Sugere ela.

“Até mandava mas a Raven deu-lhe a minha morada em vez de nos deixar trocar números!”

Ela levanta-se. Volto a cobrir-me com a toalha.

“Prometo que chego cedo a casa, sim? Diz que esperas por mim...”

“Eu espero...” Responde-me ela com um sorriso.

Às 21h em ponto a campainha tocou. Tal como pedi à Indra, ela foi receber o convidado.

“És tu o Murphy?” Pergunta ela.

“Sim!” Diz ele com um sorriso.

“És bonito! A minha menina sabe escolher!”

Ele sorri e ela aproxima-se dele.

“Se a magoares corto-te a cabeça!” Sussurra ela, olhando-o com um ar ameaçador que o faz estremecer.

No meu quarto, a Clarke senta-se no sofá e fica a ver-me vestir.

“Estás demasiado bonita para sair com ele.”

“Clarke, só estou de calças de ganga e t-shirt. Uma t-shirt que nem é decotada, como as que tu adoras usar!” Sorrio-lhe e ela sorri-me de volta.

Descemos as escadas juntos e, quando a Clarke vê o Murphy, muda completamente de atitude.

“Odeio isto.” Sussurra ela.

“Eu prometo que volto logo.” Respondo-lhe, olhando-a com carinho.

Aproximo-me do Murphy.

“Hey!” Digo.

Como que na brincadeira, ele pega-me numa mão e beija-a.

“Trouxe-te isto...” Ele dá-me uma flor.

“Estas são as flores que temos no jardim da frente.”

“Quando cá cheguei senti que devia ter trazido qualquer coisa para ti, então improvisei.” Explica ele. Desatamos a rir e saímos de casa. 

Antes de fechar a porta, olho mais uma vez para a Clarke, na esperança que ela leia através do meu olhar “espera por mim”. A noite foi bem passada. Quer dizer, a hora e meia que passei com o Murphy. Usei a mesma desculpa que a Clarke deu ao Finn e disse que estava a sentir que estava a ficar doente por causa da chuva que tinha apanhado. Durante aquele tempo que estive com ele fomos para um café jogar PES, comemos algodão doce que estavam a vender na rua, falamos de filmes e de música. A Octavia tinha razão. Ele tem mesmo bom gosto musical! Às 22h30 em ponto deixou-me em casa.

“Bom, já tens o meu número. Quando quiseres voltar a ver-me, é só ligares.” Diz ele com um sorriso.

Despeço-me dele e entro em casa a toda a velocidade. Apesar de me ter divertido, não deixei nem por um segundo de pensar na Clarke. Estou tão ansiosa pela nossa noite que sinto que o meu coração me vai saltar do peito! Subo as escadas e vou ao seu quarto. Quero tanto beijá-la!

“Clarke!” Digo ao abrir a porta. Ela não está lá.

Sigo para o meu quarto.

“Clarke?” O quarto está vazio.

Vejo a minha madrinha passar no corredor.

“Madrinha, viu a Clarke?”

“Não querida.”

Quando já ia virar as costas, ela continua.

“Espera Lexa, acho que ela falou qualquer coisa sobre dormir fora. Sim, foi isso!”

“Dormir fora?” Fico nervosa. “Onde?”

“A casa do Finn, querida. Onde mais haveria de ser?”

“O Finn...” Repito e, desnorteada, vou para o meu quarto.

Ela foi dormir com o Finn? Como assim? Era a nossa noite! Nossa! Sinto-me quente e enjoada. Sinto-me com febre. Pego no meu telemóvel e ligo-lhe. Está desligado. Vou a correr ter com a Indra e pergunto se tem o número do Finn. Não tem. Vou ter com o meu padrinho e peço-o, inventando que me esqueci de avisar a Clarke sobre uma saída amanhã de manhã. Ele dá-mo e eu volto para o meu quarto. Antes de lhe ligar, tento mais uma vez a Clarke. Talvez já tenha o telemóvel ligado! Mas nada. Engulo então o meu orgulho e ligo à besta do Finn. Também desligado! O meu mundo acabou! Ela deve se ter arrependido de tudo e foi a correr para os braços dele, que vai passar a noite a amá-la quando devia ser eu...

“Eu... Devia ser EU!” Grito descontrolada e deito-me no chão a chorar, enquanto arrasto a colcha da cama comigo.

A Indra passa no corredor quando me ouve. Entra no quarto e encontra-me deitada no chão com a colcha à minha volta.

“Lexa!” Ela não me pergunta nada. Apenas me agarra e fica comigo.

“Era eu...” Abraço-a.

Choro no chão, no colo da Indra, quando deveria estar deitada na cama a amar a Clarke. Nessa noite, o meu amor por ela transformou-se em ódio.


	5. É ferida que dói e não se sente

Acordo com o cheiro a panquecas no ar. Levanto-me. Dói me o corpo todo. Encontro o Jasper na cozinha de boxers e avental a fazer malabarismo com o tacho e as panquecas e a dançar ao som da Bang Bang que está a passar na rádio. Desato às gargalhadas. Só ele para me pôr assim num momento tão... Por segundos tinha-me esquecido do amor e do ódio que nutria pela Clarke. O meu coração volta a doer.

“É que nem quero ver essa carinha triste!” O Jasper interrompe os meus pensamentos. “Vá, dança comigo!” Ele agarra-me e começamos a dançar. Volto a sorrir.

O Monty aparece nesse preciso momento e suspira.

“Jasper, se me perguntarem quem é a mulher nesta relação, vou ter que admitir que és tu...” Desatamos todos a rir.

Há três dias que durmo em casa do Jasper e do Monty, no sofá. Eu precisava fugir para algum lugar e, apesar de me ter lembrado da Raven, não me sentia preparada para lhe contar acerca do sucedido com a Clarke. Assim, liguei ao Jasper ainda naquela madrugada em que o meu coração apertava como nunca e pensei que ia morrer de desgosto. Saí de casa de manhã cedo, sem antes explicar (mentir...) aos meus padrinhos que ia ajudar o Jasper com uns problemas de gestão no café dele. Sim, ele é proprietário de um café e descobri recentemente que lá posso comer as melhores sandes de presunto do mundo! Deixei a mansão ainda antes de dar oportunidade à Clarke de nos cruzarmos. Não para a castigar, mas porque não saberia o que fazer se a encontrasse. Ocorreu-me questioná-la violentamente, jurar morte ao Finn, ignorá-la eternamente ou agarrá-la e beijá-la. Mas nenhuma destas quatro hipóteses me pareceu ser a melhor solução. Então liguei ao meu primo, que me recebeu com todo o carinho do mundo, e a quem fui sincera e expliquei que me tinha envolvido com a Clarke e que, na noite em que me prometeu ser minha, foi dormir nos braços do namorado. O Jasper e o Monty foram uns queridos em receber-me e ouvir os meus lamentos sem fim, mas são ainda mais queridos por me tentarem fazer sorrir a cada minuto. Não fosse aquele sofá um pouco desconfortável – é a realidade, não estou a ser ingrata – e os barulhos (incluo gemidos de prazer, palmadinhas no rabo, nomes assanhados e por aí fora) felizes vindos do quarto deles à noite, e mudava-me para cá para sempre! Sento-me à mesa para tomar o pequeno-almoço com o meu casal preferido. Estes pequenos-almoços são deliciosos e só começam às 11h da manhã!

“Quais são os planos para hoje, prima?” O Jasper pergunta-me enquanto barra Nutella na panqueca que tem no prato.

“Hmmm... Talvez chorar e comer panquecas até morrer?” Respondo com um sorriso, ainda que pequeno.

O Monty pega num pouco de Nutella e leva-a ao nariz do Jasper.

“Monty! Limpa-me já!” Ordena ele a sorrir.

“Com todo o prazer...” O Monty aproxima-se e lambe-lhe o nariz. Os dois beijam-se depois, apaixonados. 

São tão felizes... Deito-me na mesa, pousando a cabeça entre os braços, a sentir-me cada vez mais deprimida.

“Vocês querem matar-me com a vossa felicidade...” Digo. A voz abafada pelos meus braços.

“Eu já tenho planos para ti!” Diz o Jasper. Olho para ele, está a lamber um dedo cheio de doce de morango. Não entendo como é que este rapaz não engorda com tantos doces que come!

“Que planos?” Pergunto.

“Vais ter com a Raven.”

“Não.”

“Sim. Já lhe liguei e combinei um almoço por ti.” Olho-o com desdém. “É aqui perto, prima! Só tens que arrastar o teu cadáver uns vinte metros. Achas que consegues?”

O humor do Jasper faz-me sempre rir mesmo usando-o para me ofender porque, bom, nunca passam de palavras inofensivas. Levanto-me da mesa e vou tomar um banho, enquanto ouço os dois rirem às gargalhadas. A relação deles é linda mas confesso que sinto alguns ciúmes. Escolho uns calções e uma t-shirt. Algo simples. Não trouxe muita roupa da mansão nem tão pouco tenho cabeça para pensar em outfits. Encontro a Raven num restaurante de kebabs perto da casa do Jasper e do Monty. Tinham razão. Só precisava de me arrastar alguns metros. Sento-me em frente a ela.

“Estás doente ou assim?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Ou assim...” Respondo com um suspiro.

“Se o Jasper não me tivesse explicado que estás em casa dele a ajuda-lo, podia jurar que estás a fugir do Murphy, que graças a mim sabe onde moras... Correu assim tão mal o encontro?”

O Murphy! Esqueci-me completamente da sua existência. Coitado, deve ter achado que odiei o encontro quando, na verdade, foi o melhor momento daquela noite. Assim que voltar a ganhar alguma paciência e atitude, ligo-lhe, mas neste momento tudo o que quero é evitar qualquer contacto social.

“O encontro foi bom, muito bom até...” Respondo, cabisbaixa.

“Então? Porque é que vieste morar para o sofá do Jasper logo na manhã seguinte?”

“Mau timming... O Jasper... Precisava mesmo de mim.”

“E achas que já não precisa?” A pergunta da Raven traz um duplo significado. Conheço-a bem demais para saber isso. 

Olho para ela.

“Diz lá. Desembucha.”

“Volta para a mansão, tipo, hoje. Vão dar uma festa na tua piscina e vai ser brutal!”

Adoro o facto da Raven estar sempre a dizer que tudo aquilo é meu quando, na verdade, sinto sempre que pertence aos meus padrinhos. De repente, uma luz. Relembrei algo importante! O meu principal objetivo, a razão pela qual voltei para ficar! Tinha decidido que estava na hora de tomar conta dos negócios dos meus pais mas, com toda esta confusão sentimental com a Clarke, acabei por deixar isso de parte. Sinto uma nova energia crescer e apoderar-se de mim. Voltei a relembrar o meu propósito e isso deu-me automaticamente uma nova força! Aquilo é, de facto, tudo meu! Tudo me pertence! Olho para a Raven.

“Uma festa na minha piscina, é?”

“Wow, espera, disseste “minha piscina”? É a primeira vez que assumes que algo naquela casa é realmente teu!”

Levanto-me e vou abraça-la, dando-lhe depois um beijo no rosto.

“Obrigada Raven...”

“O que é que eu fiz?” Continua ela, admirada.

“Relembraste-me o que é que eu vim cá fazer!”

“E o que é?”

“Tomar posse de tudo o que é meu.” Digo, com um sorriso.

“Estou a gostar de ouvir!”

Sim! Já chega de chorar pelos cantos! Eu voltei com um propósito e é exatamente isso que vou fazer! Sou herdeira das empresas Jordan! Sou herdeira daquela mansão, daquela piscina e de todo o dinheiro que a Clarke usa e abusa para proveito próprio! Admito que parte desta coragem súbita em apelar a tudo o que é meu vem do ódio que ganhei à Clarke. Quero que ela sofra como me fez sofrer! E que melhor forma de a fazer pagar do que tirar-lhe a vida luxuosa?

“Porque é que estás a fazer um sorriso maquiavélico?” A Raven interrompe os meus pensamentos quando sinto o meu olhar arder em raiva.

“Não estou a fazer nenhum sorriso maquiavélico.” Respondo, voltando a mim.

“Estás sim. Tens o sorriso mais para a direita e... Esquece não sei explicar.”

Desatamos a rir. Era desta energia que eu precisava para voltar a ganhar atitude e confiança!

“Bom, a que horas é essa festa?” Pergunto, curiosa.

“Começa às 18h.” Responde a Raven com um sorriso.

Depois do almoço, pergunto à Raven se quer ir comprar um biquíni comigo. Os que tenho estão na mansão e já são velhos. Preciso de um que se adeqúe à situação. Um biquíni que diga que “sou dona desta merda toda!”. Enquanto passeamos pelas lojas, começo a criar na minha cabeça uma banda-sonora para a ocasião. Sinto-me num daqueles filmes em que a protagonista foi pisada durante anos e de repente decide vingar-se. Não sei bem porquê mas a “Eye Of The Tiger” faz parte da lista. Opto por um triquíni vermelho, preso apenas por duas argolas douradas acima do umbigo, por isso tem um decote enorme e a barriga à mostra. A sério, tem mais tecido que um biquíni mas consegue ser bem mais sexy!

“Raven, sabes mais alguma coisa sobre esta festa?” Pergunto-lhe.

“Bom, sei que é a Clarke quem a está a organizar, por isso vai ser uma coisa só para pessoal jovem. Ou melhor, só para os amigos mais próximos dela: Lincoln, Octavia, Finn, alguns amigos dela e do Finn... E deve ter serviço de catering super fancy e uma musiquinha de fundo num sistema de som porreiro...”

“Ok, então eu convido-te a ti, ao Bell, ao Jasper, ao Monty, ao Murphy e vocês podem trazer quem quiserem!”

“A sério? Estou a adorar o teu alter ego de rainha!”

“Ainda não viste nada.” Digo, com um sorriso.

Ligo ao Murphy.

“Hey! Lembraste daquela banda de punk rock de amigos teus que me mostraste no outro dia?”

Combinei tudo com o Murphy. Também lhe disse para trazer o máximo de pessoal possível para ajudar a trazer todo o equipamento da banda de uma só vez. Assim chegavam lá, montavam tudo e começavam a bombar na hora. Às 17h chego à mansão. A Clarke já está com os seus amiguinhos queridos de volta da piscina. É realmente uma festa privada e chique. Que pena que vai durar pouco...

“Lexa!” A Octavia vê-me e vem cumprimentar-me. A Clarke apercebe-se da minha presença.

“Cheguei a tempo para a festa?” Pergunto, bem-disposta. Se ela achou que eu ia andar deprimida, está muito enganada. 

Sinto alguma frustração no olhar da Clarke. Ela evita aproximar-se, fingindo-se ocupada. Dispo-me, desvendando o meu glamoroso triquíni, e mergulho na piscina. Sinto a Clarke seguir-me com o seu olhar. Ela deseja-me, eu sei que sim! Tal como eu a desejo a ela... Ou desejava... Tento afastar esse pensamento. Foca-te Lexa, foca-te! Não tarda nada ela vai ter uma grande surpresa! Passou já uma hora e a Clarke nem se dignou a aproximar-se de mim. A Octavia deve achar que estamos chateadas desde a discussão que tivemos em frente a ela no café, por isso não levantou qualquer questão. Às 18h em ponto chegam uma carrinha e cinco carros.

“Convidaste mais alguém Clarke?” Ouço o Finn perguntar-lhe.

“Não... Eu...” Olho para a Clarke, que rapidamente encontra o meu olhar. Ela começa a entender. Prepara-te, diva da moda, prepara-te...

Da carrinha saltam os músicos da banda. As suas cristas de todas as cores possíveis, piercings e tatuagens que lhes cobrem a pele, roupas pretas e pesadas. A minha vingança começava! Eles passam os amplificadores para todas as pessoas que vinham atrás deles nos carros. Cerca de trinta pessoas aproximam-se da piscina carregados de colunas, guitarras, baixo e bateria, incluindo a Raven, o Bellamy, o Jasper, o Monty e o Murphy. Abraço o Murphy.

“Obrigada!” Digo-lhe

“Obrigada eu!” Ele sorri-me entusiasmado como um criança. Olha para o meu triquíni. “Uau estás... Linda!”

Olho para a Clarke. O seu ar incrédulo, seguido da expressão tontinha do Finn sem perceber nada do que se está a passar, valeram pelos três dias e noites que passei a chorar. O Jasper aproxima-se de mim.

“Classy bitch! Adoro!”

Sorrio-lhe em resposta. O palco improvisado está montado e a banda chama-me antes de começarem a atuar. Pego no microfone e sinto a adrenalina tomar conta de mim.

“Sejam bem-vindos! Façam da minha casa, vossa!” Olho para a Clarke. Sinto raiva no seu olhar.

Deixo o palco e a banda começa a atuar. Não me lembro de ouvir tanto barulho em toda a minha vida! Vejo os meus padrinhos à porta da mansão, a tentar perceber o que se passa. Não quero saber e viro a cara. Não preciso de dar explicações. Estou em minha casa! Consigo ler a expressão no rosto da Clarke. Está a fingir que não a estamos a incomodar e que até está a aproveitar a festa. Despe-se e fica só em biquíni. É então que vejo a marca por cima do seu seio. A marca que lhe deixei naquele fim de tarde em que nos beijamos com paixão. O meu coração volta a doer, mas antes sequer de ter tempo para deprimir novamente, o Murphy aproxima-se de mim e, pegando em mim ao colo, atira-se comigo para a piscina. Quando volto à superfície, procuro a Clarke com o olhar. É então que noto que a Octavia aponta para a marca que lhe deixei no seio.

“O Finn deve ser mesmo um touro na cama!” Diz ela.

A Clarke não responde e, querendo fugir ao olhar da Octavia, acaba por encontrar o meu. Olhamo-nos profundamente, até que o Murphy se aproxima de mim na piscina. Só me falta uma coisa para esta vingança ser a melhor. Ainda com o olhar da Clarke em mim, puxo o Murphy repentinamente e beijo-o. Ele não me afasta e beija-me de volta. Sinto as suas mãos percorrerem as minhas costas e depois pousarem na minha cinta. Começo a imaginar que é a Clarke que está ali comigo e puxo-o com mais força para mim.

“É assim mesmo!” Ouço a voz da Raven e volto a mim. Percebo que é o Murphy quem estou a beijar. 

Afasto-me dele e olho para a Clarke. Podia jurar que tem os olhos em lágrimas. Bom, que se lixe! Ela é que quis assim! O Murphy volta a aproximar-se de mim.

“O que foi aquilo?” Pergunta, com um sorriso.

“Apeteceu-me.” Respondo.

“Se te apetecer de novo, estás à vontade!” Desatamos os dois a rir. Na cabeça da Clarke já não devem restar dúvidas de que estou com ele.

A festa prosseguiu durante horas. À exceção do Lincoln e da Octavia, os amigos da Clarke e do Finn acabaram por desistir passadas duas horas a ouvir aquela barulheira. Já do meu lado, toda a gente se divertia. Já passava das 2h da manhã quando os últimos resistentes se foram embora. Já não sabia da rainha da moda e do seu príncipe perfeito, mas também não me interessava. Despedi-me do Murphy e da banda, os últimos a sair da festa, e entrei na mansão. Dirijo-me para o meu quarto. Dói-me tudo e já não sinto os pés. Preciso tanto de um bom banho! Entro no quarto e dou de caras com a Clarke sentada na minha cama.

“Sai do meu quarto.” Digo calmamente.

“Conseguiste o que querias. Tornaste a minha festa um fiasco.”

“Tu provocaste isto.”

Ela olha-me em silêncio. Depois levanta-se e caminha até mim.

“Lexa... O que fiz foi para nosso bem. Não íamos ser felizes assim.”

“Não quero saber das tuas desculpas Clarke. Sai daqui agora!”

Ela aproxima-se mais.

“Achas que está a ser fácil para mim?”

A nossa respiração torna-se acelerada. Sinto o meu coração bater à velocidade da luz.

“Sai. Agora!” Insisto.

Ela então afasta-se de mim e caminha para a porta.

“E eu sabia que te ias envolver com o Murphy naquela noite. Soube-o desde o momento em que ele te deu a flor e sorriste-lhe.” Explica ela.

“O quê? Do que é que estás tu a falar?”

“Hoje tive a prova de que estava certa.”

“Não confiaste em mim. Não me conheces.” Respondo, incrédula com a sua afirmação.

“Enganaste Lexa. Cada vez te conheço melhor.”

A Clarke sai do meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sinto os nervos apoderarem-se de mim. Ela pensa que me envolvi com o Murphy naquela noite. Que estupidez! Ela imaginou isso pela forma como ele me cumprimentou em frente a ela! Foi por isso que decidiu passar a noite com o Finn? Quero ir atrás dela. Dizer-lhe que é mentira e que fiquei à sua espera a noite toda a chorar. Abro a porta do meu quarto mas, antes de pôr um pé no corredor, volto a fechá-la. Ela não confiou em mim. Preferiu entregar-se ao namorado em vez de esperar. Desisto da ideia de limpar o meu nome. Tomo um banho e deito-me. De manhã, sento-me à mesa com os meus tios e a Clarke para o pequeno-almoço.

“Clarke, queres explicar-me que festa foi aquela?” Pergunta a Abby, ainda indignada.

“Fui eu.” Respondo.

“Tem algum jeito fazeres isso cá em casa Lexa?” Continua ela.

O meu padrinho decide que também tem uma palavra a dar.

“Sim Lexa, já não estás em Londres. Estás...”

“Em minha casa.” Respondo. Todos param de comer e olham para mim. “Estou em minha casa e faço as coisas como quero, sem ter que dar satisfações a ninguém.”

O meu padrinho bate com o punho na mesa.

“Lexa, ainda somos nós a cuidar de ti!”

“Padrinho, com todo o respeito, já sou maior de idade e dona de mim.” Respondo calmamente. “Aliás, aproveitando que estão cá todos, quero informar que é de meu interesse assumir a presidência das empresas dos meus pais.”

O silêncio instala-se na sala. Os meus padrinhos trocam olhares e a Clarke olha para mim, incrédula. Decido continuar.

“Assim que possível, gostaria de conversar a sós com o padrinho e resolver esta questão.”

Dito isto, levanto-me da mesa e retiro-me. Sinto todos os olhares seguirem-me ao mesmo tempo que o meu peito aperta. Não quero deixar a impressão errada. Não quero que me achem uma besta por exigir aquilo que é meu. Mas eu sei que é isso que eles estão a pensar neste preciso momento. Sem olhar para trás, saio de casa e vou correr.


	6. Desejos

FALA CLARKE...

Acordo repentinamente. Logo agora que o sonho estava a ficar tão bom... Eu e a Lexa na cama a fazer amor, ela a gemer de prazer... Olho para o relógio. 3h da manhã. Ultimamente durmo mal e, quando consigo adormecer, só sonho com a Lexa nua, transpirada, eu a fazê-la minha e a levá-la à loucura. No fundo, sonho com o desejo reprimido da noite que nunca aconteceu. Fecho os olhos ainda excitada pela fantasia. Lentamente, percorro o meu corpo com a minha mão até chegar ao elástico das minhas calças de pijama que afasto sem problema. Toco na minha tanga. Está molhada. Pudera, com o sonho que acabei de ter! Decido passar também a tanga e encontrar o meu clítoris que começo lentamente a massajar. Com a outra mão envolvo os meus seios. Ao mesmo tempo, relembro cada pedacinho do sonho. A Lexa enrolada em mim a tocar-me... Trinco o lábio e, com a respiração ofegante, dou comigo mesma a gemer. Toco-me com mais rapidez. Sinto-me transpirar. Não posso parar agora. Pelo menos isto vou levar até ao fim! A mão que massaja os meus seios procura uma almofada e, num gesto rápido, tapo o meu rosto abafando assim os meus gemidos cada vez mais altos. Só mais um pouco... Na minha imaginação trinco os seios da Lexa enquanto a sinto cada vez mais molhada. Mais um pouco... A boca da Lexa desce e encontra o sítio que estou exatamente agora a estimular. Estou a ficar louca! Não posso parar! Não posso! Não agora! Não... Ahh... Suspiro. O meu corpo relaxa. Por momentos não penso em nada e sinto apenas a minha respiração acalmar e o meu coração voltar ao batimento normal. Foi bom mas poderia ser melhor se a fantasia fosse real... Acabo por adormecer e voltar mais uma vez a sonhar com a Lexa. Deste jeito vou acabar por ficar doida!

Ao pequeno-almoço o ambiente é pesado. Os meus pais não gostaram de saber que a Lexa quer tomar conta de tudo. É certo que é um direito dela, mas eles construíram muita coisa durante quase dez anos à frente destas empresas. Olho para a Lexa e lembro-me do que se passou durante a noite... Toquei-me a pensar nela. Sinto-me corar mas ninguém percebe. Estão demasiado envolvidos nos seus pensamentos. Os meus pais saem da mesa deixando-me sozinha com a Lexa. O telemóvel dela toca, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor entre nós, e ela atende.

“Raven! Logo à noite? Parece-me uma ótima ideia! O que é que o Bellamy está a dizer? Ah...” Ela olha para mim. “Clarke, o Bellamy pergunta se queres aparecer ao café do Jasper logo à noite... Encontro de amigos...”

Noto-a constrangida. Ela não quer que eu vá e sinceramente não me apetece ir. Mas antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta, ela responde por mim.

“Sim, conta connosco.” Dito isto, desliga a chamada.

Olho para ela.

“Não és obrigada a conviver comigo nem eu contigo. Basta ir uma de nós e tu foste a primeira a ser convidada, por isso...”

“Não. Os nossos amigos não têm de padecer pelos nossos problemas.” Ela responde prontamente e retira-se.

A Indra aproxima-se.

“Obrigada Clarke.”

“Obrigada eu por me abrires os olhos a tempo.” Levanto-me e vou para o meu quarto.

Naquele fim de tarde em que a Lexa e eu nos beijámos, a Indra viu-nos. Ela passou no corredor antes do Finn chegar e viu tudo. Pouco depois de me despedir dele dizendo que me estava a sentir adoentada e que não ia ao cinema, ela aproximou-se de mim e disse-me para ter cuidado com as minhas ações porque ia arruinar a minha família, bem como a felicidade da Lexa. Na altura não liguei às suas palavras. Fiquei envergonhada sim por saber que ela assistiu a um dos momentos mais quentes da minha vida, mas só pensava na Lexa e em fazer amor com ela. Quando a Lexa saíu com o Murphy, a Indra abordou-me na sala.

“Viste o que estás a fazer? Queres separar duas pessoas que se gostam e uma potencial relação normal por uma experiência que decidiste ter?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Isto não é só vontade minha.” Respondo, indignada. “A Lexa ama-me!”

“Sim, como uma irmã! Tu estás a confundir-lhe a cabeça! Eu bem sei que foste tu a começar com os joguinhos de sedução para cima dela. A felicidade dela não passa por ti!”

Sinto uma lágrima escorrer-me pelo rosto. Será que é verdade? Será que ela não me ama do jeito que eu a amo e que a culpa é toda minha em estar a confundir-lhe os sentimentos? A Indra continua.

“Clarke eu só quero o melhor para as duas. Não deixes o Finn, que gosta tanto de ti, e afasta-te da Lexa pelo vosso bem...”

Sem lhe responder retiro-me para o meu quarto. Sinto um aperto no peito, um nó na garganta. O que é que estou a fazer com a Lexa? Ela não me ama assim... Sinto vergonha de mim e do que fiz com ela, do que quase fizemos juntas. Provavelmente ela está a adorar o encontro com o Murphy e vai chegar a casa feliz. Vai me dizer que tudo não passou de um mal entendido entre nós e que não se volta a repetir. Vai me partir o coração e eu vou desfazer-me em lágrimas à frente dela, fazendo com que sinta pena de mim. Começo a gerar todo um filme na minha cabeça. Não, não vou ficar à espera que ela chegue para me dizer que errámos. Ligo ao Finn e combino aparecer em casa dele, não sem antes avisar a minha mãe, que encontro ao descer as escadas. Chego a casa do Finn nervosa.

“Clarke...” Ele beija-me com paixão. “Não esperava que viesses. Sentes-te melhor?”

O meu pensamento está longe, mas eu preciso de estar com o Finn para voltar a reencontrar-me. Sem lhe responder, abraço-o e depois beijo-o. Um beijo longo na tentativa de apagar qualquer imagem que possa surgir na minha cabeça. Ele tratou do resto. Beijou-me o pescoço, lambeu-me a orelha, começou a despir-me e a despir-se a ele próprio. E então vê a marca que a Lexa deixou no meu peito.

“O que é isto?”

Olho para a marca e toco-a. Ainda há poucas horas a Lexa esteve aqui com a boca e deixou-me louca de um jeito que o Finn nunca me conseguiu deixar. Sinto um nó na garganta mas tento controlar-me.

“Aleijei-me. Nada de importante.” Respondo sem saber explicar mas para ele serve. Já está excitado por isso a sua prioridade é conseguir avançar mais e terminar. 

A verdade é que já não me entrego a ele há algumas semanas, primeiro porque estava ansiosa com a chegada da Lexa e, depois, porque ela já cá estava e mexia de tal forma comigo que estar com o Finn já não me excitava. Mas esta noite eu precisava tanto de me reencontrar a mim mesma que me deixei levar e permiti que ele voltasse a descobrir o meu corpo. Sinto-o ereto. Ele continua a despir-me e deita-me na cama. Beija-me com paixão e depois beija-me os seios antes de me penetrar. Sinto-o dentro de mim e deixo-me levar pelo seu toque, pela sua respiração no meu ouvido, pelo ritmo do seu corpo em cima do meu. Quando o sinto explodir e ele deita-se ao meu lado ofegante, a minha vontade é de chorar porque, de repente, sinto como se estivesse a trair a Lexa. Mas o Finn é que é o meu namorado e foi a ele quem traí ainda há umas horas atrás. Ele acaba por adormecer e só nesse momento permito-me a mim mesma deixar escorrer pelo rosto as lágrimas de mágoa que desde o início teimavam em querer sair. É verdade que o facto de ter visto a Lexa sorrir para o Murphy e de o ter visto a ele ser tão cuidadoso com ela justificaram de certa forma tudo o que a Indra disse. Mas também podia ser tudo mentira e talvez a Lexa tenha chegado cedo a casa para se deitar nos meus braços. Não. Afasto essa ideia. Provavelmente ainda está com ele. Provavelmente está a pensar numa forma de me dizer que de mim só quer amizade. Poupei-lhe esse trabalho e poupei-me a essa humilhação. Agora tudo está como sempre deveria ter estado. Olho para o Finn. Tenho sorte em tê-lo comigo.

“Nunca mais te volto a falhar.” Sussurro-lhe enquanto ele dorme.

No dia seguinte a Lexa não estava em casa. Por momentos cheguei a pensar que acabou mesmo por dormir com o Murphy, até a minha mãe me dizer que ela tinha ido para casa do Jasper ajuda-lo com não sei o quê. Mas se calhar até foi mesmo dormir com o Murphy e, para me evitar, mudou-se durante uns dias para casa do primo... Não importa. A Indra tinha razão.

Só voltei a encontrar a Lexa na tarde em que decidi fazer uma festa na piscina e ela apareceu para transformar aquilo num festival. Mas isso nem foi o pior. Vi-a beijar o Murphy com paixão e apeteceu-me chorar. Mais uma vez, a Indra tinha razão.

Agora, dias depois dela ter dito aos meus pais que é sua intenção tomar posse de tudo o que era dos Jordan, o ambiente entre nós continua pesado. Não sei mesmo o que fazer para as coisas voltarem a ser como antigamente. Sinto falta da Lexa a toda a hora e tê-la perto de mim sem nos falarmos mata-me! Mas mata-me mais não a poder tocar. E mata-me ainda mais saber que ela nunca me amou. Juntando a isso a hipótese de poder vir a ficar completamente pobre e sem casa quando ela assumir tudo o que era dos seus pais, é caso para dizer que a minha vida vai de mal a pior! Para acrescentar às desgraças, logo vamos tomar café com os nossos amigos e fingir que está tudo bem. Posso morrer já?

Ao cair da noite, saio de casa com a Lexa para nos encontrarmos com o pessoal. Ela está linda com uma camisola verde-escuro comprida de renda por cima de um top preto e uns calções de ganga rasgados. Mas, modéstia à parte, não lhe fiquei atrás. Optei por um vestido curto e justo, preto e decotado. Decote sempre, claro! Tal como eu não fiquei indiferente à sua sensualidade, a minha também não lhe passou despercebida. No café, já todos nos esperavam.

“Estava a ver que nunca mais!” Diz a Octavia.

“O Murphy e o Finn?” Perguntou o Bellamy.

Eu tinha optado por não convidar o Finn. Precisava de um momento só com os meus amigos e seria demasiado constrangedor a Lexa e ele no mesmo grupo a noite inteira, afinal ela é que decidiu que devíamos vir juntas por isso, quantos menos problemas, melhor.

“Não o convidei. Amigos, amigos, namorados à parte.” Respondo com um sorriso.

“Eu também preferi não trazer o Murphy.” Responde a Lexa logo a seguir.

Dadas as justificações, juntamo-nos à volta da mesa a conversar, comer amendoins e beber cerveja. O ambiente está agradável e, por momentos, eu e a Lexa pusemos de parte os problemas e aproveitamos. Acho que devemos isso ao álcool, que nos pôs bem-dispostas e nos fez esquecer a nuvem negra que paira entre nós.

“Tive uma ideia!” Diz o Jasper. “Que tal um jogo?”

“Boa ideia!” Responde o Lincoln. “Envolve álcool, certo?”

“Claro!” O Jasper sorri com malícia.

“Não sei pessoal... Já estou meio tonta e não quero terminar a noite aos vómitos...” Diz a Raven.

“Estou com a Raven. Não quero passar o dia de amanhã a curar uma ressaca.” Acrescenta a Lexa.

“Deixem de ser mariquinhas! Contem comigo!” A Octavia levanta o braço.

“E comigo!” Diz o Bell. “Vá lá Rae...”

“Pronto, está bem... Mas a Lexa também tem que entrar!”

A Lexa sorri-lhe e acena com a cabeça em resposta.

“Monty e Clarke, topam?”

“Porque não?” Diz ele.

“Bora.” Respondo e termino a minha mini com uma golada. “Que jogo sugeres?” Pergunto eu ao Jasper.

“O jogo do Eu Nunca...” Responde ele.

É muito simples. Toda a gente deve ter um copo cheio de alguma bebida alcoólica na mão. Seguindo a ordem dos ponteiros do relógio, cada um deve dizer algo que nunca fez. Se alguém no grupo já tiver feito o que o primeiro admitiu nunca ter tentado, esse alguém deve beber. Os copos devem ser enchidos constantemente. Vence quem, no final, estiver mais sóbrio. O Linclon é o primeiro.

“Eu nunca fui pedido em namoro.”

“A sério?” Responde a Octavia. 

“Claro, era sempre ele a pedir!” Intromete-se o Bell a rir-se. O Lincoln faz cara de poucos amigos.

“Que fofo! Meu cachorrinho abandonado...” A Octavia beija-o e desta vez é o Bellamy quem faz ar de descontente.

“Pessoal, o jogo...” Relembra o Monty, bebendo um pouco. Olha para o Jasper. “O que foi? Tive que ser eu a pedir-te em namoro!” Todos se riem. Ao lado do Lincoln está o Bellamy.

“Eu nunca fiz amor na praia...” Diz ele.

A Raven bebe, bem como Jasper e o Monty, o Lincoln e a Octavia. O Bellamy fica perplexo.

“Raven? E vocês também?” Pergunta, apontando para a irmã. “Eu nem quero imaginar que vocês fazem alguma coisa!” Acrescenta irritado. Volta a olhar para a Raven.

“Desculpa meu querido, achavas que me ia manter virgem para ti?”

Todos desatam a rir. O ambiente é descontraído.

“Eu nunca tentei mais de três posições sexuais diferentes.” Continua o Jasper.

Eu bebo, a Lexa bebe, a Octavia ainda olhou para o copo mas não se atreveu a beber. O Lincoln e o Bellamy também bebem. Olho para a Lexa e ela para mim. Bom, não somos nenhumas santas.

“Meninas, se contarem as vossas, a gente desvenda as nossas...” Sugere o Bellamy, a quem a Raven deu logo uma cotovelada.

É a minha vez. Penso rapidamente em algo, até que decido mandar o barro à parede.

“Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém do mesmo sexo.”

A Lexa olha-me com desprezo. Ela não vai beber. Agora tenho a certeza de que nunca me amou. Ainda bem que menti ao admitir aquilo em voz alta. Assim também fica a achar que nunca estive realmente apaixonada por ela e limpo o meu nome de vez nesta história. O Jasper e o Monty bebem e todos riem. Já estamos todos meio tontos de tanta bebida. De repente, faz-se silêncio na sala. Todos estão virados para o lugar da Lexa. Ela acabou de pegar numa das garrafas cheias que está em cima da mesa. O meu olhar encontra o dela e ela começa a beber sem parar e sem tirar os olhos de mim. Bebeu meia garrafa seguida, até que parou engasgada. Todos assobiam e aplaudem perante a coragem.

“A sério? Porque é que nunca me constaste?” A Raven está incrédula.

“Quem era ela?” Pergunta a Octavia.

“Vocês... Fizeram?” O Bellamy sempre curioso e sempre a querer levar mais cotoveladas da Raven.

“Vá lá, conta-nos alguma coisa!” Diz o Lincoln.

O Monty e o Jasper estão calados, talvez porque para eles este é um assunto normal e preferem deixar os curiosos continuarem. Já eu estou também calada, mas porque ela me apanhou de surpresa. Será que estive este tempo todo enganada e que a Indra só adiou o inevitável? Será que ela realmente me ama?

“Dá-nos um nome...” Continua a Octavia.

O meu coração quer saltar do meu peito. Quero ouvir o meu nome sair dos seus lábios, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que ninguém saiba. A Lexa mantém-se em silêncio. Olho-a. Começo a ficar ansiosa. Esqueço o medo de me descobrirem e sinto um leve sorriso brotar dos meus lábios. Será que sou eu? Vá lá, diz! Diz qualquer coisa por favor! Preciso disto aqui e agora. Preciso ouvir o meu nome para esquecer tudo e ganhar novamente forças para a reconquistar. É então que, olhando calmamente para a frente e sem mostrar nervoso algum, a Lexa diz:

“Chamava-se Costia.”


	7. Viciada em ti

Clarke. Era esse o nome que eu queria dizer. Mas não disse. Não por receio de a pôr em cheque para com o nosso grupo de amigos, mas com medo de que me voltasse a negar o seu amor. No momento exato em que quase disse o seu nome, viajei por breves segundos ao passado e lembrei-me da primeira vez em que me senti atraída por uma mulher. Costia... Era peruana e, tal como eu, era estudante de Erasmus, mas enquanto eu estava em Inglaterra, ela estava em Espanha. Conhecemo-nos há três anos atrás quando fui passar cinco dias a Madrid com uns colegas de curso. Ela era prima de um amigo meu e uma amante nata de arte. Achei-a fascinante desde a primeira vez em que lhe pus a vista em cima. Tudo nela era novo para mim! A forma como pensava, como se vestia, como conseguia abordar todos os temas e mais alguns sem se tornar enfadonha. A Costia era interessante, intimidante, apaixonante e mais uns quantos bons adjetivos terminados em “–ante”. Ela mexia comigo. Agitava o meu mundo de um jeito único porque, na verdade, era a sua personalidade que me enfeitiçava! É verdade que também era uma mulher fisicamente atraente, mas essa não foi a principal razão pela qual me fascinou desde o primeiro momento. Também adorava o sotaque dela e as suas pinturas. Sim, ela pintava e eu sempre achei que os seus traços eram perfeitos! Tudo bem que não percebo muito sobre isso, mas para mim tudo o que ela tingia era inexplicavelmente belo. Ela acreditava na reencarnação e uma vez, quando estávamos já meio bêbedas, disse-me que tinha quase a certeza de que nos conhecemos e tivemos uma forte ligação numa vida passada. Eu nunca fui muito de acreditar nessas coisas, mas acreditava nela, e se ela me dizia isso, é porque era verdade. A Costia era assim, genuína, cativante! Uma vez pediu-me para me pintar nua. Ao início custou-me um pouco a ideia, mas depois de ver os retratos nus que ela já tinha feito, fiquei curiosa em saber como ficaria o meu. Aceitei. Em casa dela, ela soube pôr-me à vontade. Deu-me um copo de vinho, conversamos sobre tudo e sobre nada, soube ser atraente... Estava completamente pronta para me despir, quer fosse sozinha ou com a ajuda das suas mãos. Mas despi-me sozinha. Outra coisa que adorava na Costia era o seu profissionalismo. Se era para me pintar, não me ia levar para a cama. Podia jurar que os pintores adoram fazer as duas coisas quase ao mesmo tempo, mas ela mostrou-me que não. Enquanto os seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo e a mão que segurava o pincel passava suavemente pela tela, eu sentia-me cada vez mais quente. Era inexplicável a súbita vontade de me querer envolver com uma mulher! E então, quando terminou, levantou-se e eu fiz o mesmo. Caminhei para ela como que enfeitiçada. Aproximamo-nos, eu nua e ela suja de tinta. Queria beijá-la. Queria selar naquele momento o laço energético que nos unia. Ela olhou-me com atenção e passou a sua mão pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e então ela disse-me:

“Minha querida Lexa, nesta vida não me pertences. Talvez até nem nas próximas! Tal como eu não te pertenço a ti...”

Não nos envolvemos. Na altura lembro-me de ficar incrédula e chocada. Será que aquilo era uma desculpa por não se ter sentido atraída pelo meu corpo nu que lhe ofereci com vontade? No último dia em Madrid chorei quando nos despedimos. Depois disso, não me lembro de me ter sentido tão atraída por uma mulher. Até agora. Durante três anos fui me lembrando da Costia com carinho e saudade e sempre levantando a questão da rejeição. Mas agora já não censuro as suas palavras. Ela tinha razão. Não vim para ser dela. Só entendi isso há dias atrás com o meu regresso a Vancouver. O amor que sinto pela Clarke é abismal! A Costia fez-me conhecer uma parte de mim que eu não conhecia: a atração pelo mesmo sexo. A Clarke fez-me descobrir uma parte de mim que eu desconhecia: o amor.

“Lexa? Ei!” O Jasper está à minha frente a acenar. Volto a mim. Ainda estamos no café dele com o pessoal. Ainda estamos a jogar ao Eu Nunca.

“Estás bem?” Pergunta a Raven. “Ficaste apática uns bons minutos...”

“Desculpem... Devo ter bebido de mais.” Justifico-me. Olho para a Clarke e ela sorri para mim. Que estranho... Não ficou perturbada com o nome da Costia? Das duas uma, ou está bêbeda e já não sabe o que faz, ou está feliz em pensar que já a ultrapassei porque afinal nunca me amou realmente.

O pessoal decide terminar o jogo passado algum tempo. Ninguém está sóbrio o suficiente para perceber quem é o menos bêbedo e, desta feita, não se decide o vencedor do jogo. O Jasper dirige-se à Jukebox – sim ele tem uma e é linda! – e decide-se pela “Groove Is In The Heart”.

“Às vezes consegues ser tão gay...” Digo a rir, aproximando-me dele e abraçando-o.

Levantam-se todos e começamos a dançar. A Clarke, bêbeda, chega-se a mim cambalear.

“Eu tenho poderes paranormais e consigo adivinhar o que estás a pensar!” Diz ela às gargalhadas.

“Ai sim? Então diz-me...” Respondo, meio tonta.

“Queres saber porque é que eu sorri quando disseste o nome da... Espera, eu lembro-me! Carla...”

“Costia...”

“Foi o que eu disse!”

Olho para ela.

“Queres saber porquê?” Ela insiste.

“Se quiseres...” Respondo, ansiosa.

“Porque a Indra perdeu!”

Não entendi.

“O quê?”

“A Indra é a nossa governanta...”

“Eu sei quem é a Indra, Clarke! Mas porque é que ela perdeu?”

“Porque ela disse-me que eu é que te estava a pôr confusa...” 

“O quê?”

Ela faz uma pausa e ri-se. 

“Afinal tu já gostavas de mulheres!” Ela levanta os braços e, com eles, a voz. “A culpa não é minha, Indra! A culpa...” 

A Clarke cai de repente e eu acudo-a. Ela faz um gesto com o dedo pedindo que me aproxime mais.

“Algum dia gostaste de mim como eu gosto de ti?”

Sinto uma lágrima escorrer-me pelo rosto. Sorrio para ela. Estou bêbeda, mas finalmente entendo tudo. Ela queria ter ficado à minha espera naquela noite mas a Indra fez-lhe a cabeça! A Clarke agarra-me e puxa-me ainda mais para si.

“Diz-me, gostaste?”

O meu coração fica acelerado. Olho-a com paixão.  
“Se queres mesmo saber, segue-me.” Levanto-me e dirijo-me para a porta que dá a casa do Jasper. Ele mora por cima do café. Vejo a Clarke seguir-me lentamente e sorrio-lhe. Ela sorri-me de volta.

“Lexa, espera...” Diz ela.

Volto para trás e seguro-a pela mão. Subimos as escadas lentamente e entrámos em casa do Jasper. Estamos tontas. Sento-me com ela no sofá onde ainda há uns dias chorava a pensar que a Clarke não me amava.

“Clarke, eu...”

Ela não me deixa terminar e beija-me. Um beijo tímido e desajeitado, mas sincero.

“Já sei a resposta...” Diz ela a sorrir. De repente, a sua expressão romântica desaparece. “Lexa, tenho fome...”

Desato a rir e levanto-me.

“Espera um segundo, o Jasper deve ter algum bolo no frigorífico. Tem sempre!”

Quando volto da cozinha com comida, encontro a Clarke a dormir. Sorrio como uma tolinha apaixonada. Pouso o prato e deito-me ao seu lado. Ela agarra-me e adormeço enrolada nela. O seu calor e o seu cheiro a aconchegarem-me.

“Bom dia alegria!” O Jasper acorda-nos.

Olho para a Clarke com alguma dificuldade por causa da luz que entra pelas janelas.

“Bom dia...” Diz ela a sorrir. “Bem, que dor de cabeça...”

“És tão linda...” É a única reação que tenho, apesar de também sentir que a minha cabeça levou com um piano em cima. Acarinho o rosto da Clarke com a minha mão.

“Lexa...” Noto-a corar enquanto ela aponta para o Jasper.

“Não te preocupes. Ele e o Monty sabem de tudo.”

“O que é que achas que ela veio para cá fazer durante três dias?” Pergunta o Monty.

“Chorar, lamentar-se e chorar outra vez.” Responde o Jasper.

“E comer! Claro, aqui esse é o hobbie preferido de toda a gente!” Diz o Monty.

“Lexa desculpa...” A Clarke agarra-me.

Ainda me lembro do que ela falou na noite anterior.

“A Indra...” Dou por mim a pensar alto.

“Sim...” A Clarke responde enquanto leio alguma desilusão no seu olhar. Eu também estou desapontada. 

“A minha mãe de coração traiu-me...”

“Não! Ela achava que estava a fazer-te um favor...” Explica a Clarke. “Só quando ontem falaste na... Outra rapariga... É que eu percebi que não estavas confusa com os teus sentimentos por mim.”

“Clarke, pelo que me parece a Indra acha que o que está a acontecer entre nós não está certo.” Digo com ar sério. “Temos que...”

“Lexa, por favor, não te afastes de mim! Outra vez não...” A Clarke interrompe-me, ansiosa. 

Levo os meus dedos aos seus lábios.

“Shhh, não digas asneiras... Nada nem ninguém me volta a afastar de ti! Precisamos é de ser mais cuidadosas.”

A Clarke salta para cima de mim.

“Uma relação ultra secreta? Isso é sexy...”

“Ei, nós ainda estamos aqui!” O Monty espreita da cozinha.

Rimo-nos e olho para a Clarke com atenção.

“Vamos ter que ser discretas e isso inclui continuares com o Finn e eu com o Murphy...” Engulo em seco. Não quero que a Clarke continue com o Finn e não quero brincar com os sentimentos do Murphy. Por isso continuo. “Mas vou tentar falar abertamente com o Murphy e explicar-lhe a situação. Vai ser difícil, mas pode ser que ele nos ajude e finja que namora comigo!”

“Isso é arriscado, Lexa... E eu não posso fazer isso com o Finn. Tenho que ser honesta e terminar com ele...”

“Não! Vamos com calma, por favor Clarke. A última coisa que quero é a Indra a pressionar-te novamente para me deixares. Quanto menos ela suspeitar, melhor. Eu terei uma conversa com ela, mas não agora. Tenho que resolver a questão das empresas com os teus pais primeiro. Um problema de cada vez!”

“Lexa, quanto aos meus pais, não achas que é melhor adiar?”

Olho para a Clarke e avalio-a.

“Não. Eu sou a herdeira. Eles sempre souberam que tudo é meu por direito.” Respondo, séria.

“O pequeno-almoço está na mesa!” O Jasper interrompe a conversa.

A Clarke beija-me com carinho.

“Depois falamos melhor nisto tudo.” Diz ela, levantando-se. “Que cheirinho!”

Fico a vê-la afastar-se. Estou tão feliz mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão triste. A Clarke quer-me mas sinto que tem medo de mim, do que vai acontecer se eu afastar os pais dela da direção das empresas. Tento ignorar estes pensamentos e junto-me à mesa com eles. Quem diria que ainda há uns dias atrás estava sentada nesta mesma cadeira a deprimir enquanto via o Monty e o Jasper apaixonados. Agora, ainda com esse mesmo quadro feliz à minha frente, tenho a Clarke ao meu lado.

“Vou ligar ao Gustus para nos vir buscar!” Diz a Clarke, saltando da mesa. “Preciso tanto de um banho e roupa lavada!”

O Gustus estaciona em frente ao café do Jasper em poucos minutos. 

“Parecemos umas tolinhas a sorrir deste jeito.” Diz-me a Clarke enquanto caminhamos para o carro.

“É tão difícil esconder esta felicidade toda!” Respondo.

“Modo “Clarke de ressaca” ativada!” Diz ela, mudando repentinamente para uma expressão deprimente que me faz rir às gargalhadas. “Foca-te Lexa!” Ela dá-me uma cotovelada.

A muito custo, tento fingir que estou mal humorada.

“Gustus, baixa o volume do rádio por favor. Dói-me a cabeça...” Digo, já dentro do carro. A Clarke troca olhares comigo e dá-nos uma súbita vontade de rir. Felizmente conseguimos controlar-nos.

Estamos a chegar à mansão e sinto que, a partir de hoje, o próximo nível deste jogo será mais complicado, como quando o Super Mário está já no castelo para salvar a princesa! A Indra vem receber-nos.

“Meninas! A vossa noite correu bem?”

Noto que ela olha cuidadosamente para a Clarke, tentando ler alguma coisa no seu rosto. Relembro-me que foi ela quem nos afastou e sinto um aperto no coração. Apetece-me gritar com ela, dizer-lhe que estava errada e pedir para não se meter mais na minha vida. Mas, sem lhe poder dizer que estou magoada com ela, tento fingir que não sei de nada e que continuo sem falar com a Clarke.

“Foi engraçada. Vou para o meu quarto descansar. Preciso do meu espaço.” Digo a olhar para a Clarke com indiferença. Vejo um sorriso escondido na cara da Indra. Agora ela pode continuar a achar que nada mudou e que continuo chateada com a Clarke.

A Clarke esperou que eu me afastasse, mas ainda a consegui ouvir falar com a Indra.

“Aquela ali está cada vez pior. Sente-se a rainha do mundo! Bem, vou descansar. Até logo Indra.”

Por sorte, os meus padrinhos não estavam em casa. Entro no meu quarto e a Clarke vem atrás de mim.

“O que é que estás a fazer?” Sussurro.

“Um beijo! Só um beijo, por favor!” Diz-me ela com um sorriso.

Aproximo-me e beijo-a com vontade. Um beijo que demorou a terminar. Já a sentia arrepiada e eu própria queria ir mais longe, quando nos afastámos ao mesmo tempo.

“Bem... Isto vai ser complicado!” Admito.

Levo a Clarke à porta, abrindo-a e espreitando pelo corredor para ver se alguém se aproxima.

“O caminho está livre!” Digo.

A Clarke sai então do meu quarto mas, antes de me dar tempo para fechar a porta, volta a olhar para mim e diz-me:

“Estou viciada em ti...”


	8. Meu amor

20h em ponto. Sento-me à mesa para jantar. Quando cheguei do Jasper só deu mesmo tempo para tomar um banho e deitar-me. Tentar dormir foi a alternativa que arranjei para me controlar e não ir a correr para o quarto da Clarke. Agora, ela está sentada à minha frente a comer, fingindo que mal me fala.

“Lexa, marquei uma reunião com o meu advogado para amanhã de manhã, às 10h. Apareces ao meu escritório na sede? Bom, ao teu escritório...” Diz o Jake.

“Padrinho, eu não quero criar mau ambiente entre nós. Só quero tomar conta das empresas dos meus pais, mais nada.” 

Faz-se silêncio e reparo pelo canto do olho que a Clarke olha de relance para mim. De repente, sinto o seu pé procurar o meu debaixo da mesa. Reajo normalmente. Ela sobe lentamente pelas minhas pernas e faz-me cócegas. Quero me rir, mas tento controlar-me. Olho para ela e ela para mim.

“Clarke, o que vais fazer amanhã de manhã?” A Abby faz-lhe a pergunta e ela salta da cadeira, sobressaltada, retirando logo o seu pé da minha perna.

“Nada!” Responde ela de repente.

“Ótimo, então vens comigo ao ginásio!”

“Raios...” A Clarke diz entre dentes.

A madrinha continua a falar com ela, quebrando aquele silêncio estranho que se tinha feito na sala de jantar. Decido aproveitar o momento para me vingar. Tiro a sapatilha de um pé com a ajuda do outro e começo lentamente a passar o meu pé pela sua perna. Vejo-a corar. Ela tenta afastar as suas pernas de mim, tentando fingir que presta atenção ao que a sua mãe lhe diz, mas sem efeito. Subo mais um pouco. Que bom que ela está de saia! Ela começa a ficar sem jeito enquanto responde à Abby. Quero me rir e ela também. Tento subir mais um pouco o pé e, para isso, deixo-me escorregar ligeiramente pela cadeira. Está quase...

“Lexa, o que se passa? Estás a escorregar?” A Abby interrompe o momento.

Volto a endireita e começo a ficar muito, muito vermelha. Olho para a Clarke. Ela procura desesperadamente no seu prato alguma coisa que a distraia e a faça controlar a vontade de rir, mas em vão. Desata às gargalhadas.

“Clarke?” A Abby e o Jake olham para a filha sem entender a sua súbita mudança de humor.

“Desculpem...” Diz ela enquanto tenta parar de se rir. “Lembrei-me de uma coisa... Que aconteceu ontem.”

Eles não parecem convencidos com a justificação, mas também não levantam mais questões. Acho que, neste momento, o que mais lhes preocupa sou eu e o meu objetivo em retomar o negócio dos meus pais.

O jantar termina e retiro-me da mesa. A Clarke foi um bocado para a sala com os pais para ver televisão. Passado meia hora, ouço-a caminhar para o quarto. Quero lá ir. Quero muito lá ir! Mas tenho que esperar ouvir os meus padrinhos entrarem no quarto e certificar-me de que, tanto eles quanto os empregados da casa – sobretudo a Indra –, já dormem. Enquanto tento fazer horas, escolho um pijama. É certo que não combinei nada com a Clarke, mas bastou ler o seu olhar à mesa para perceber que ela quer uma visita minha esta noite. Acho que mesmo que ela não quisesse, eu aparecia! Estou tão ansiosa por beijá-la que não penso em mais nada! Ok, que pijama posso vestir? Estamos no verão, por isso só posso optar por conjuntos de calções e t-shirt, camisolas velhas, compridas, frescas e largas que já só uso para dormir, ou uma uma camisa de noite que comprei uma vez em Paris na expectativa de um dia a usar numa noite especial. Na verdade, nunca liguei muito a estas coisas, mas quando a vi na montra tive que a comprar. É tão linda! É cor-de-rosa claro, em seda, com rendas da mesma cor a percorrer todo o decote que é perfeito. Quero muito vesti-la hoje! Mas e se a Clarke só quiser de mim um beijo de boa noite? Vou parecer uma estúpida vestida deste jeito tão sexy só para isso. Não. Vou levar um pijama normal. Se for para acontecer alguma coisa vou ter que o tirar, por isso não faz muita diferença que vá menos arranjada. Mas queria tanto levar a camisa de noite... É que se esta for a nossa primeira noite de amor, quero estar perfeita para ela... Sinto-me arrepiar com este pensamento. Eu e a Clarke nuas numa cama. Sinto as borboletas voltarem ao meu estômago. Com a quantidade delas que devo ter dentro de mim, admiro-me não arrotar borboletas de vez em quando! Olho para o relógio. São 23h e já ouço os meus padrinhos entrarem no quarto para se prepararem para dormir. Decido-me então pela camisa sexy de noite, mas por cima visto um casaco preto e fino que me dá pelos joelhos. Assim já não sinto que vou toda descascada. Prendo a parte de cima do cabelo como costumo fazer e passo uma linha ténua de eyeliner pelos olhos, só para dar aquela sensação de que não estou maquilhada e mesmo assim consigo ter uns olhos gigantes! Isto é estúpido... Só falta dizer que vou pôr perfume, não? Ok, se calhar umas gotinhas abaixo das orelhas para estar cheirosinha caso ela se lembre de me beijar o pescoço. Sim, é isso! Olho para o relógio. 00h. Os meus tios já devem estar a dormir, tal como os empregados e a Indra. É agora ou nunca! Respiro fundo. Cá vou eu! Deixo os chinelos no quarto e vou descalça, pé ante pé, pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto da Clarke. Sinto-me nervosa e ainda não percebi bem se é com medo de ser apanhada a dirigir-me para lá a esta hora, ou porque ainda não sei o que poderá realmente vir a acontecer entre nós esta noite. Estou quase a chegar à sua porta e decido olhar para trás para ver se alguém está à espreita. Sei lá, nesta casa nunca se sabe! De repente choco com a Clarke, que está a sair do quarto dela.

“Ah!” Levo as mãos à boca. “Que susto!” Sussurro depois.

“Shhh!” Ela agarra-me e empurra-me para dentro do seu quarto, fechando lentamente a porta atrás de si. “Ok, acho que ninguém te ouviu.”  
Começo-me a rir e aproximo-me dela.

“Onde é que ias?” Pergunto-lhe com olhar atrevido.

“Ao teu quarto...”

“Tens a certeza? Não me ias fugir porque já estavas a contar que eu aparecesse?” Puxo-a contra mim. A Clarke está vestida com uma camisa às riscas azuis e brancas que parece pertencer a um conjunto com umas calças de pijama a condizer, mas só tem a camisa vestida e desabotoada em cima, permitindo mostrar um pouco os seus seios.

“Passei as últimas duas horas a pensar no que é que poderia vestir para ir ter contigo, por isso sim, tenho a certeza!” Ela sorri-me e agarra-me pelas ancas. Pelos vistos passamos pelo mesmo dilema...

“Isso explica o jeito sensual com que te arranjaste para mim...” Começo a desapertar o meu casaco, deixando-o cair aos meus pés e desvendando a minha camisa de noite em seda. Noto que os olhos dela brilham. “E foi por isso que também passei as últimas horas a tentar perceber se devia vestir isto ou não...”.

“Ainda bem que... Escolheste...” A Clarke não sabe bem o que dizer. “Raios, beija-me!”

As suas palavras são uma ordem. Sem mais tempo para conversas, desfaço os centímetros que nos separam e deixo que a minha boca encontre a sua. Os seus lábios estão quentes... Permito que as nossas línguas se envolvam mais uma vez com paixão, enquanto as nossas mãos percorrem os nossos corpos, fazendo-os arrepiar.

“Lexa...” A Clarke interrompe. “Quero-te... Agora...”

O modo imperativo e sensual com que falou arrepiou-me ainda mais. Sorrio-lhe com paixão.

“Espera.” Afasto-me para trancar a porta. “Esta noite somos só tu e eu...”

Volto para a Clarke e ela pega-me na mão conduzindo-me até à cama. Sentamo-nos uma ao lado da outra. Ela passa a sua mão pelo meu rosto, acarinhando-o e eu fecho os olhos, segurando essa mesma mão, deixando-me levar. Apenas a luz da lua nos ilumina. Esta noite, será ela a única testemunha do nosso amor! Abro os olhos para voltar a encontrar os seus. O seu rosto e os seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes iluminados pela luz do luar. Sem dizer uma única palavra e apenas comunicando pelo olhar, sei o que ela quer. Toco ligeiramente nos seus ombros, empurrando-os para que ela se deixe cair na cama. Subo para cima dela, equilibrando-me com os joelhos pousados um de cada lado do seu corpo. Começo a beijá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, desabotoo-lhe lentamente a camisa. Quando, perante os meus olhos, encontro o seu corpo nu apenas protegido por uma tanga justa, sinto as borboletas voltarem.

“Não pares, por favor...” A Clarke sussurra.

“Clarke, eu nunca fiz isto com uma mulher e não sei se...”

Ela levanta-se.

“Eu também não, mas sei que vai ser bom... Muito bom! Porque eu amo-te...”

Ela levas as suas mãos à minha camisa de seda e eu levanto os braços permitindo que ela me dispa. Beija-me os seios enquanto me agarro aos seus cabelos. Esta sensação... É boa demais! Quando ela volta a procurar os meus lábios, empurro-a contra a almofada e beijo-a, ofegante. Depois, percorro o seu pescoço com a minha língua, terminando na sua orelha. Ao mesmo tempo, sinto as suas unhas viajarem pelas minhas costas, arranhando-as. Desço até aos seus seios e lambo os seus mamilos salientes, arrepiados de prazer.

“Lexa...” Ela sussurra o meu nome.

Pouso um joelho entre as suas pernas enquanto nos beijamos com paixão. Sinto a sua tanga molhada e fico ainda mais louca! Agarro-a com força pela cinta enquanto sinto as suas mãos passearem pelos meus seios. Começo a descer para lhe beijar o umbigo ao mesmo tempo que me deixo levar pelo desejo de a despir por completo. Assim o faço. Calmamente, mas sentindo o meu coração aos pulos, levo as minhas mãos às suas coxas, afastando-as. Olho para ela, que trinca o lábio ao mesmo tempo que acena com a cabeça. Ela quer e eu também. Beijo-lhe um joelho e depois outro. Aproximo-me. Beijo-lhe uma coxa e lambo-lhe a outra. Aproximo-me mais. Beijo-lhe o monte de Vénus... E ouço a sua respiração tornar-se ofegante. Sopro-lhe para os lábios vaginais, beijando-os de seguida. Ela abre ainda mais as suas pernas, permitindo que eu explore aquele mundo lindo e só dela. Deixo-me levar pela força da natureza que me une a ela naquela cama e, quando dou por mim, estou já a lamber-lhe o clítoris. A Clarke louca de prazer a trincar o seu próprio braço para não gemer alto. A minha língua percorre agora toda a sua vagina molhada com movimentos que eu nem sabia que conseguia fazer. O meu único objetivo é levá-la ao êxtase! Agarro-me aos seus seios enquanto volto a beijar o seu clítoris. Sinto-o endurecer, o que significa que ela está quase no seu limite. Ela agarra os meus cabelos com força enquanto grita o meu nome. Não posso parar agora! Ela que grite o que quiser, mas vou dar-lhe este orgasmo!

“LEXA... Ahh...” 

Ela volta a trincar o próprio braço. Só mais um pouco... Está quase... A Clarke começa a fazer movimentos pélvicos ao ritmo da minha língua. Sinto cada parte do seu corpo arrepiar-se. Ela fica ainda mais bonita quando está louca de prazer! É então que experimento, através da minha boca, sentir o corpo da Clarke relaxar. Ela suspira, ofegante. Subo para encontrar os seus lábios, que beijo carinhosamente e digo:

“Também te amo.”

Ela acaricia-me o rosto e sorri apaixonada. Um sorriso que nunca vou esquecer. Sinto-me bem com tudo o que acabou de acontecer.

“Isto que estou a sentir agora e que temos entre nós... Quero-o para o resto da minha vida!” Digo-lhe.

“Sou tua, só tua...” Ela responde-me ainda a recuperar as forças. “Acho que gritei o teu nome.”

“Achas? Deves ter acordado até a Indra que dorme no andar de baixo!”

Começamos a rir.

“Oh não...” A Clarke leva as mãos à cabeça. “Como é que vou explicar esta barulheira que fiz?”

“Dizes que tiveste um pesadelo ou assim...”

“Em que tipo de pesadelos é que as pessoas gemem de prazer?” Ela ri-se enquanto olha para mim. As nossas pernas entrelaçadas. Os nossos seios próximos. “És tão perfeita... Promete-me uma coisa.”

“O quê?”

“Que, aconteça o que acontecer, não vais gemer nem gritar o meu nome.” Ela volta a trincar o lábio e a olhar para mim com aquele jeitinho sensual e erótico que me põe louca. 

Sem pedir permissão, a Clarke leva a sua boca à minha tanga, agarrando-a pelos dentes na tentativa de a tirar. Instantaneamente sinto cada pedacinho do meu corpo arrepiar-se. Os meus olhos seguem-na com atenção, como que hipnotizados pela sua beleza. Já completamente nua, a Clarke procura os meus seios com a sua boca e começa delicadamente a trincar-me os mamilos. Com as nossas pernas enroscadas, sinto a sua coxa pressionar a minha vagina. Eu sei que ela me está a sentir cada vez mais molhada e continuar com aquele ar provocador põe-me tola! Começo a movimentar-me ao ritmo da minha própria respiração, que agora é ofegante. Quero gemer e gritar com a mesma liberdade com que ela o fez mas não posso. No entanto, sinto que não me vou conseguir controlar por muito mais tempo. Quando ela percebe que estou preparada para gemer a bom som, tapa-me a boca com os seus lábios. As minhas mãos procuram as suas nádegas, que agarro com força pedindo que ela se movimente comigo, e ela assim o faz. Enquanto os nossos corpos se mexem a um ritmo frenético, sinto os seus dedos descerem até à minha vagina, penetrando-a. Eu podia jurar que o Ponto G era só um mito, mas com a Clarke percebi que era real! Tão real como ela estar ali, naquele exato momento, dentro de mim.

“Clar...” 

Antes mesmo de terminar de dizer o seu nome, ela volta a beijar-me. Um beijo recheado de desejo, bom mas doloroso ao mesmo tempo por me dar ainda mais vontade de gemer enquanto ela me estimula o Ponto G e o clítoris com os seus dedos e palma da mão. Pensava eu que ela não me podia pôr mais louca, quando sinto a sua vagina molhada contra a minha perna enquanto ela dança com movimentos pélvicos procurando desesperadamente o meu toque enquanto me toca. Ela quer ter este orgasmo comigo. Sem nunca perdermos o ritmo, agarro-me ao seu cabelo e massajo os seus seios. O meu corpo pede a explosão de prazer que está para vir e ela também, que se torna ainda mais sexy com os movimentos que faz em cima de mim. As nossas respirações tornam-se arquejantes e altas. Os gemidos não são mais controlados por beijos. Precisamos disto aqui e agora!

“Não pares...”

Quando ouço a Clarke dizer-me isto, fico ainda mais louca!

“Nunca...” Respondo.

Agora, nem o barulho da cama controlámos mais, que bate contra a parede ao ritmo da dança dos nossos corpos. É então que, já quase sem fôlego e a transpirar, gritamos de prazer quase em uníssono. O meu coração bate a mil à hora e, quando a Clarke se deita sobre mim ofegante, sinto que o dela também parece que vai rebentar. Adormecemos assim, nuas e cansadas mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela com a cabeça pousada no meu peito e eu a fazer-lhe festas no cabelo.

De manhã, sinto o sol bater-me no rosto e aquecer o quarto. Mesmo assim, recuso-me a acordar. Está tão bom aqui... Tão... Lentamente percebo o que está a acontecer. A Clarke está debaixo dos lençóis a fazer-me aquilo que todas as mulheres sonham ter ao acordar... Um pequeno-almoço reforçado! Sinto a sua língua passear pelos meus lábios vaginais e depois acariciar o meu clítoris. Sorrio feito parva. Faz cócegas! Mas são boas... Muito boas! Levo a almofada ao rosto para me permitir gemer sem entraves. A Clarke explora livremente toda aquela zona que, para minha felicidade, agora lhe pertence. Isto é tão bom...

“Oh meu...”

Pronto. Foi bastante fácil levar-me à loucura matinal! Sinto o meu corpo dormente e continuo com o sorriso parvo estampado na cara. A Clarke espreita por baixo dos lençóis.

“Uau, este foi rápido!”

Desatamos a rir e levo as mãos ao rosto, envergonhada.

“Isto não se faz...” Sinto-me corar.

“És linda, sabias?”

Ok, agora devo ter ficado ainda mais corada!

O alarme toca. São 7h30 da manhã.

“Oh não... Isto estava a ser bom demais para ser verdade...” A Clarke suspira.

“Vamos ignorar o mundo e ficar aqui deitadas o dia todo, por favor.” Sugiro.

“Seria ótimo se a minha mãe não tivesse anunciado ontem que decidiu que vou acompanhá-la ao ginásio hoje.”

Lembro-me do Jake.

“E eu tenho a tal reunião com o advogado do teu pai daqui a umas horas. Já me estava a esquecer!”

“Lexa... Eu sei que é um direito teu reclamar este império empresarial, mas promete-me só que não vais afastar os meus pais das empresas...”

“Eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer Clarke... Mas prometo-te que não deixarei que nada lhes falte nunca. Nem a eles, nem a ti!”

Dito isto, beijo-a.

“É melhor prepararmo-nos para o pequeno-almoço!” Relembra a Clarke.

“Custa-me tanto deixar-te... Mesmo que seja apenas para ir para o meu quarto.”

Ela sorri com paixão.

“Sou tão tua...” Diz-me ela.

Despedi-me a muito custo da Clarke e daquela cama que testemunhou a nossa noite perfeita de amor e dirigi-me silenciosamente para o meu quarto.

“Lexa?”

A minha madrinha interrompe quando estou a entrar no quarto.

“Bom dia madrinha...” Sinto o meu coração bater à velocidade da luz. Será que me viu sair do quarto da Clarke? Eu não vou saber explicar o que é que fui lá fazer a esta hora!

“Vais assim tomar o pequeno-almoço?”

Boa, não me apanhou! Preciso de uma desculpa rápida...

“Pois... Ia... Mas entretanto apercebi-me de que seria muita falta de educação fazê-lo. Por isso vou só trocar de roupa e já desço!”

Eu sei que estou vermelha. Sinto-me super quente! Nunca fui muito boa a mentir... A Abby começa a avaliar-me com aquele olhar ao qual não escapa nada. Sinto-me cada vez mais intimidada.

“Está bem...” Responde ela finalmente. “Bonita camisa de noite, já agora!”

Lanço-lhe um sorriso meio forçado e entro para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Tento controlar a respiração. Esta foi por pouco! Enquanto me dispo, lembro-me que quem o fez esta noite foi a Clarke. Automaticamente aparece um sorriso nos meus lábios. Consigo sentir o cheiro dela por todo o meu corpo. Relembro os seus beijos e o seu toque e arrepio-me. Estou feliz de um jeito que nunca imaginei ser possível! E este sentimento tem um nome: Clarke, o meu amor.


	9. Surpresas

FALA CLARKE...

A Lexa sai do meu quarto antes dos meus pais acordarem, para evitar ser apanhada no corredor. Espreguiço-me, ainda estendida na cama, com o seu cheiro nos meus lençóis e na minha almofada. Que noite maravilhosa! Fecho os olhos e relembro aquelas horas mágicas com as quais sonhava há já dois anos. Nunca pensei que um dia se pudessem tornar realidade! Eu, a Lexa, uma cama, horas de amor... Sinto-me excitar novamente. Controla-te Clarke! Vai tomar banho e desce para a veres. Ela disse que me ama...

“Ela disse...” Falo para mim própria.

Começo a sorrir sozinha e lágrimas de alegria escorrem-me pela cara. É possível morrer de felicidade? Porque eu sinto que estou quase! Tomo um duche e desço para tomar o pequeno-almoço, já equipada para acompanhar a minha mãe ao ginásio. Sento-me à mesa com a Lexa à minha frente. É impossível escondermos o sorriso e desviarmos o nosso olhar. A minha vontade é certamente a mesma que a dela: voltar para aquela cama.

“Clarke...” O meu pai interrompe os nossos pensamentos. “Dormiste bem esta noite?”

De repente lembro-me do que aconteceu. Gritei o nome da Lexa enquanto gemia de prazer... Ai que vergonha! Como é que vou explicar isto agora?

“Sim... Porquê?” Enquanto respondo, os meus olhos encontram os da Lexa, que noto estar em pânico.

“Porque pareceu-me ouvir-te falar. Ou melhor, parecia que estavas a gritar! Mas quando me levantei para ir ao teu quarto ver se estavas bem, paraste. Entretanto também vi a porta do quarto da Lexa aberta e presumi que ela acordou pela mesma razão e já te tinha ido acudir.”

Olho para a Lexa e franzo as sobrancelhas com uma expressão de quem lhe pergunta “a sério que deixaste a porta do teu quarto aberta toda a noite?”. Ela responde-me com um sorriso tímido como quem diz “não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em correr para ti”. Desta vez tivemos sorte, mas para a próxima temos que ter mais cuidado. E espero que a próxima seja já esta noite...

“Sim pai... A Lexa veio acordar-me. Estava realmente a ter um pesadelo, mas logo a seguir fiquei bem. Depois disso adormeci tão bem que já nem me lembrava do que se tinha passado.” Sorri atrevida para a Lexa, que retribuiu.

O pequeno-almoço terminou e a Lexa foi correr como sempre, enquanto eu fui com a minha mãe para o ginásio.

“Clarke estás chateada com a Lexa?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Não mãe... Quer dizer, fiquei um pouco depois do que ela decidiu fazer na minha festa da piscina, mas agora está tudo bem.”

“Ótimo. Preciso que te dês bem com ela. Pode ser que te tornes na nossa única alternativa para não irmos viver para debaixo da ponte!”

“Mãe... A Lexa nunca nos fará uma coisa dessas. Ela... Ama-nos.”

“Eu sei querida, mas já viste a presunção com que exigiu de um dia para o outro retomar todo o negócio dos Jordan? Nunca esperei que ela fosse reagir assim.”

“Aquilo é dela por direito... Algum dia teria que acontecer mãe.”

“Sim, mas não desta forma. Eu e o teu pai esperávamos que, primeiramente, ela quisesse ser incluída nas empresas para aprender com o Jake, e só depois decidisse se queria ou não reclamar o seu património.”

“Porquê? Tu e o pai ainda tinham esperanças que ela se transformasse apenas em mais uma funcionária da empresa?”

“Bem... Ela nunca mostrou grande interesse por aquilo Clarke. Eu e o teu pai já considerávamos tudo aquilo como sendo nosso e a verdade é que ela nunca geriu um negócio. De certa forma sim, achávamos que ela entraria para as empresas apenas como funcionária e não como dona de tudo.”

“Mãe, a Lexa não brinca em serviço. Ela pode ser jovem sim, mas não foi à toa que escolheu estudar numa das melhores universidades de gestão do mundo! Ela já sabia o que queria mesmo antes de falar convosco sobre este assunto.”

“Mas ela é mesmo uma miúda espertinha...”

Noto a minha mãe pensativa. Certamente sempre achou que a Lexa escolheu ir estudar para Londres pelo seu sentido de aventura, para se afastar de casa e ter uma experiência sozinha. Agora percebeu que não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Não falamos mais no assunto. Depois do ginásio, voltamos para casa. A Lexa provavelmente já está em reunião com o meu pai lá na empresa. Espero que corra tudo bem... E espero que as palavras que disse à minha mãe sejam verdade e ela não nos ponha fora de casa mal reclame tudo o que é seu por direito. Ela nunca faria isso! Vou tomar um duche e preparar-me para almoçar. Recebo uma mensagem do Finn. Quer estar comigo hoje, mas não me apetece... Respondo-lhe a dizer que tenho que ir tratar de uns assuntos com a Octavia. Não consigo pensar no que fazer com o Finn agora. Estou a traí-lo, embora o meu coração diga que não. Preciso terminar com ele, mas a Indra iria desconfiar e voltar a tentar interferir no que tenho com a Lexa e eu não posso nem a quero perder agora. Enquanto me maquilho em frente ao espelho, vejo a Lexa entrar no meu quarto.

“Estás parva? Podem apanhar-te!” Sussurro com um sorriso. Não estou zangada com a surpresa, muito pelo contrário.

“Não consigo aguentar até logo à noite para te voltar a fazer minha...” Enquanto ela me diz isto, agarra-se à minha cintura e cheira-me o pescoço.

Não me viro para ela. Vejo-a pelo reflexo do espelho.

“Preciso de ti agora...” Ela continua a sussurrar ao meu ouvido, deixando-me arrepiada. Começa a beijar-me o pescoço. Beijos molhados que me põem louca. Sem contar, ela abre-me o botão das calças.

“O que é que estás a fazer?” Sussurro, já meio ofegante.

“Shhh...” Ela passeia a sua mão pela minha barriga, conduzindo-a para dentro das minhas calças.

Não aguento mais e viro-me para ela.

“Do que é que estás à espera?” Beijo-a louca de desejo.

Ela então passa a minha tanga e introduz os seus dedos na minha vagina. Agarro-me ao armário atrás de mim, sufocante. Quando estava prestes a gemer, ela beija-me sem parar. Quero me despir. Quero-a despir! Quero tocar-lhe também! Mas ela não me deixa. Quer levar isto até ao fim comigo completamente vestida e a suar de prazer. Movimento a minha cinta ao ritmo estabelecido pelos seus dedos. Ela põe-me louca! Puxo-a mais para mim e beijo-a novamente. Depois, agarro-me ao cabelo dela, que encosta a orelha na minha boca para sentir a minha respiração ofegante. Quando explodi de prazer, ela abraçou-me com força.

“Queria fazer-te uma surpresa, mas acabei por também eu ser surpreendida... Ficas tão sexy quando estás louca de prazer!” Ela diz-me.

Beijo-a em resposta.

“Logo à noite és minha e ai de ti que não me apareças aqui!” Digo-lhe.

“Por mim venho cá dormir todas as noites...” Ela lança-me um sorriso atrevido.

Está visto, vamos andar completamente rebentadas e não vamos poder explicar a ninguém porquê! Mas essa ideia agrada-me. Tudo o que envolva a Lexa, agrada-me! Ela sai do meu quarto com cuidado para não ser vista, e eu volto a recompor-me para ir almoçar. Quando desço para a sala de jantar, encontro o Finn.

“O que é que estás aqui a fazer?” Pergunto-lhe enquanto olho para a Lexa, que está com cara de poucos amigos.

“Pensei em passar por cá para matar saudades e convidar-te pessoalmente para ir ver um concerto comigo logo à noite.” Ele aproxima-se e dá-me um beijo.   
“Depois podíamos dormir em minha casa...” Ele acaricia-me o rosto com as mãos.

A Lexa olha para mim assustada.

“Finn, hoje é mesmo complicado...”

“Porquê? A Octavia não precisa de ti o dia todo! Ou precisa?”

“Não, mas eu tenho que continuar a preparar o meu portfólio para um curso que vi e que achei interessante...” Inventei a melhor desculpa que consegui.

“Que curso?”

“Um de... Estilismo...”

O Finn suspira.

“Está bem Clarke... Mas então promete-me que vamos passar este fim-de-semana juntos. Um amigo meu tem uma cabana no meio da floresta e podíamos ter uns momentos a sós...”

Não posso, nem quero! Mas como é que lhe vou dizer isso? “Desculpa Finn, mas estou a pensar dormir as próximas noites da minha vida com a Lexa”? Não...

“Está bem...” Respondo. Depois, mais próximo da data, invento algo.

Ele sorri como um menino e dá-me um beijo apaixonado, ao qual tenho que corresponder para que ninguém estranhe nada, sobretudo a Indra que está lá perto. O Finn retira-se e eu sento-me à mesa para comer. A Lexa levanta-se.

“Desculpem, perdi o apetite.”

Quero ir a correr atrás dela mas não posso. A muito custo, almoço como se nada se passasse. Custa-me a engolir cada pedaço de comida que levo à boca. Quando terminei a refeição, fui ter com a Lexa ao seu quarto.

“Lexa... Antes que me mandes embora, deixa-me explicar. Eu não posso dizer já que não. Mas mais perto da data, faço-o!”

“Não é isso Clarke... Eu sei que sim, mas o que estamos a fazer com o Finn e até com o Murphy não é correto. Precisamos acabar com esta fachada agora. Vou falar com a Indra!”

Sento-me na cama ao seu lado.

“Não! Se lhe disseres, ela pode revoltar-se e contar aos meus pais, e tu já estás com problemas que chegue com eles. Neste momento, eu sou a única pessoa que pode amenizar a tua situação aqui, relembrando-lhes que só estás a pedir o que é teu por direito. Não podemos começar outra guerra dentro de casa quando ainda nem terminámos de lutar a primeira...”

“Tens razão Clarke.” Ela aproxima-se e abraça-me.

“Vamos aguentar só mais um bocadinho, sim?”

“Sim.” Ela sorri-me.

Deito-me para trás.

“Logo à noite podíamos experimentar a tua cama!” Sugiro com um sorriso atrevido. “Para além de ficar mais longe do quarto dos meus pais, é super confortável e maior que a minha!”

Desatamos às gargalhadas.

À noite assim o fiz. Vesti uma camisola velha mas sexy que me caía pelo ombro e caminhei silenciosamente até ao quarto da Lexa, não sem antes fechar a porta atrás de mim para que ninguém visse de manhã que a minha cama estava intacta. Ela já me esperava deitada, só em roupa interior. Comecei a rir-me com o atrevimento dela, tranquei a porta atrás de mim e saltei para a cama.

“Estava a ver que nunca mais ia conseguir vir para aqui!” Disse-lhe.

Beijamo-nos com paixão e não demorou muito até que nos encontrássemos já completamente nuas. Beijá-la leva-me para outro mundo. Senti-la molhada deixa-me molhada. Ouvi-la gemer faz-me quere-la dentro de mim! Não me lembro de sentir isto com mais ninguém. Não me lembro de ser tão feliz e ter estar sensação que tenho quando estou com ela de que a minha vida está completa e não me falta mais nada. Cada bocadinho do meu corpo e da minha alma pertencem à Lexa. E eu sei, por estes momentos em que nos amamos loucamente, que cada bocadinho dela é meu também. 

A noite foi passando e, com ela, os nossos gemidos. O batimento dos nossos corações seguia o ritmo frenético com que os nossos corpos nus se envolviam na dança pelo prazer. A nossa respiração acompanhava a loucura e o desejo ardente de querermos mais e mais. Parecia um sonho e só iriamos ter certezas de que era real quando a manhã chegasse e olhássemos uma para a outra deitadas lado a lado, nuas e cansadas, mas com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Com a Lexa ao meu lado, é como se o tempo parasse e só existíssemos nós. 

Assim continuamos por mais uns dias, completamente isoladas do mundo na expectativa de que as horas passassem depressa e as noites chegassem mais cedo para nos deitarmos juntas e nos amarmos uma à outra como só nós conseguíamos fazer. Acabei por me esquecer do fim-de-semana com o Finn e não arranjei uma desculpa para o cancelar. Faltavam apenas umas horas para irmos para a cabana na floresta e eu já nem me lembrava que ele existia, até que a minha mãe me apanhou na sala depois do jantar enquanto eu esperava ansiosa pela meia-noite e me questionou.

“Clarke, o que se passa contigo?”

Não entendi.

“Como assim mãe?”

“Ultimamente andas estranha, no mundo da lua!”

Automaticamente veio-me à cabeça a Lexa iluminada pela luz do luar. A lua tem vindo a ser a única testemunha das nossas noites de paixão.

“Acompanha-me ao escritório, por favor.” Diz ela quando percebeu que eu estava novamente a vaguear sozinha pelas minhas memórias. Sigo-a calada.

“Clarke, eu já sei que tu e a Lexa...” A minha mãe faz uma cara de nojo.

“O quê?” Não quero acreditar que ela esteja a falar a verdade.

“Sim! Ou pensas que mais tarde ou mais cedo ninguém acabaria por ouvir os vossos gemidos à noite?”

Ai que vergonha! Levo as mãos a cobrir o meu rosto. Uma coisa é saberem que estou com ela, outra é ouvirem-nos...

“Desculpa mãe, eu... Eu e a Lexa estamos apaixonadas e não conseguimos controlar o que sentimos.” Pronto, disse!

Esperei que ela fizesse um escândalo. Esperei que começasse aos berros e me batesse. Mas, em vez disso, dela só vi um ar de nojo e uma calma pouco usual.

“Clarke...” Ela suspira. “Eu não aprovo, nem nunca vou aprovar o que tens com a tua prima.”

“Tecnicamente ela não é minha prima, mãe.”

Ela suspira e continua.

“Mas eu vou fingir que está tudo bem e que não sei de nada porque, na realidade, estás a fazer um bom jogo!”

“Como assim, jogo?”

“Ora Clarke, a rapariga quer nos tirar tudo! Tu és a única que lhe pode fazer a cabeça evitando que isso aconteça! Quanto mais apaixonada ela estiver por ti, mais certo é que ela faça tudo o que pedires...”

Leio maldade no olhar da minha mãe. Não quero acreditar nas suas palavras.

“Mãe... Como podes achar que eu usaria a Lexa deste jeito?” Estou parva.

“Ou isso, ou ela vai pôr-nos a todos no olho da rua... Eu e o teu pai contamos contigo!”

“O quê? O pai também está neste esquema contigo?” Estou incrédula.

“Querida, faz o que tens a fazer pelo bem da nossa família.” Dito isto, ela retira-se, deixando-me sozinha e chocada.

Os meus próprios pais a pedirem-me que me use e que explore a Lexa para o bem deles? Não os estou a reconhecer! Quando saio do escritório irritada para ir para o quarto explodir, encontro-me com o Finn, que se dirige a mim.

“Agora não Finn!” Subo as escadas irritada.

Chegada ao meu quarto, ando de um lado para o outro a tentar acalmar-me. Quando é que os meus próprios pais viraram os vilões da história? Passados uns minutos, o Finn bate à porta.

“Ei... Posso?”

“Finn, a sério, agora não é boa altura.” Digo ainda irritada.

“Só te queria vir dar um beijo...” Ele beija-me. “E dizer-te que apoio-te totalmente neste plano.”

“O quê? Que plano?”

“A tua mãe acabou de me contar tudo. Pediu que te desse um pouco de espaço para poderes continuar a conquistar a Lexa. 

“O quê?”

“Disse-me que te tens andando a envolver com ela para a proibir de retirar o património aos teus pais... És muito corajosa Clarke!”

Não quero acreditar no que estou a ouvir! A minha mãe até já fez a cabeça ao Finn! Mas será que estão todos loucos à minha volta? Quando estava prestes a expulsa-lo do meu quarto, tive uma ideia. Podíamos de facto usar o plano da minha mãe mas para manter os ânimos leves cá em casa! Com toda a gente a saber que estou com a Lexa, podíamos parar de nos escondermos à noite! Podíamos viver à vontade, sem a Indra a chatear-nos e os meus pais a reprovar a ideia. E o Finn com o tempo entenderia que de facto não o amo e se afastaria. Logo vou falar com a Lexa sobre este assunto. Mas para isso vou ter que lhe contar o plano maquiavélico dos meus pais... Não... Não a quero magoar deste jeito. Ela não pode descobrir que os meus pais, que a criaram com tanto amor, na realidade a odeiam. Não. Esta é uma luta que vou ter que travar sozinha. Vou fingir que aceito a proposta dos meus pais, mas sem contar nada à Lexa.

“Sim. Mas a Lexa não pode saber de nada.” Respondo finalmente.


	10. Segredos mal escondidos

Olho para a chávena de café que seguro nas mãos. Estou longe... Visualizo uma memória recente: a Clarke envolvida nos lençóis da minha cama. A sua pele suave encostada à minha...

“Lexa? Ei!”

Acordo. Estou no café com a Raven.

“Desculpa...”

“É a terceira vez que viajas para longe daqui enquanto falo da minha vida! O que te deu? Estás doente?” Instantaneamente ela leva a mão à minha testa. “Não. A temperatura está normal.”

Não respondo. Não sei bem o que lhe dizer para explicar as minhas constantes fugas de pensamento.

“Já sei... É o Murphy não é? Vocês chatearam-se...”

“O Murphy...” Repito e começo a rir-me. “Onde é que ele já vai!”

“Como assim? Não tens falado com ele?” A Raven avalia-me com o olhar. “Amor novo na costa, menina Lexa?”

Ups, falei de mais! Olho para a Raven.

“Não.” Respondo séria.

“Então porque é que estás a fazer poker face?”

“Não estou a fazer poker face.”

“Estás sim. Essa é claramente a tua expressão poker face.”

“Pára de dizer poker face!”

“Não consigo.” A Raven contém o riso. “Poker face.”

Desatamos a rir.

“Qual é a piada?” O Bell aproxima-se.

“Parvoíces. Já falaste com o teu tio?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Sim...”

“E então?”

“Então que por ele é na boa!”

A Raven abraça-se ao Bell, contente.

“Pessoal, eu ainda estou aqui...” Interrompo. “Alguém me quer explicar o que é que é na boa?”

“Pedi a casa de praia emprestada ao meu tio.” Responde o Bellamy.

“Sim! E eu e o Bell estávamos a pensar passar lá este fim-de-semana convosco!” A Raven completa.

“Connosco quem?” Pergunto.

“Com todos.” Responde o Bell. “Eu, a Rae, a Octavia, o Linclon, o Jasper, o Monty, a Clarke, o Finn, tu e o Murphy.”

“Esquece fofinho, o Murphy já era!” Diz a Raven.

“Como assim, já era?” Ele olha para mim, surpreendido. “Naquela festa da piscina vocês pareceram estar muito bem.”

“Sim, mas a Lexa agora está apaixonada por outro.” A Raven responde com naturalidade.

“Raven! Para de responder por mim... E eu não estou apaixonada por outro. Apenas estou bem como estou.”

“Desculpa lá Lexa, mas está estampada na tua testa a palavra “apaixonada”! Estás sempre no mundo da lua!” A Raven continua a insistir comigo.

“Então pronto, sendo assim podes trazer quem quiseres Lexa!” O Bellamy sempre muito simpático.

Volto para a mansão, onde encontro a Clarke a despedir-se do Finn. Se soubesse vinha mais tarde para não ter que assistir àquela cena.

“Bem Clarke, então... Até amanhã!” O Finn despede-se dela com um beijo no rosto.

Ok, esta não entendi. Será que ele está chateado por ela ter cancelado o convite para o “super fim-de-semana do amor numa cabana algures na floresta” em cima da hora? Antes do rapaz maravilha ter sequer tempo para se afastar, lembrei-me que o Bell me pediu para lhes passar a mensagem do fim-de-semana na praia. A sério, porque é que ultimamente andam todos com os fins-de-semana temáticos? Primeiro o Finn, agora o Bell. Eu ainda insisti com ele a dizer que provavelmente a Clarke e o Finn estariam pela floresta, embora tivesse certezas de que a Clarke iria cancelar isso, mas ele pediu-me para, mesmo assim, falar com eles. Não queria nada ter que ser eu a passar a mensagem, mas aqui vai...

“Finn... Antes de ires embora, tenho um convite do Bell para vos fazer.”

Ambos olham para mim.

“Ele vai ter a casa de praia do tio livre este fim-de-semana e quer que a gente vá para lá.” Continuo.

Olho para a Clarke à espera de ler no seu rosto alguma expressão que tenha a ver com “a sério que acabaste de convidar o Finn, quando podíamos ir só as duas?”, mas em vez disso ela está natural.

“A sério?” O Finn pergunta-me a sorrir.

“Não, a brincar...” Respondo entre dentes.

De repente, o Finn muda de expressão.

“Bom... Quer dizer... A sério que é já este fim-de-semana?” Ele continua. “É pena porque não vou poder ir... Aliás, até vim cá de propósito cancelar os planos que tinha com a Clarke de irmos para a cabana.” Ele olha para a Clarke e pisca o olho.

Mas que raio se está a passar aqui? Aposto todas as minhas fichas em como a poker face que fiz no café conseguiu ser muito melhor que isto! O Finn finalmente sai da mansão após mais uma despedida fria e ensaiada e eu aproximo-me da Clarke.

“O que foi isto?”

“Isto o quê?”

“Isto do beijo na cara? Isto do pisca pisca? Isto do Finn existir e ser muito mau ator?” Pelo menos sou direta.

“Não sei.”

“Mentes muito bem.” Concluo.

“Desculpa?” A Clarke levanta as sobrancelhas.

“Sim. Por dois anos conseguiste esconder que estavas apaixonada por mim. E agora consegues fingir que não se está a passar nada com o Finn. Mentes muito bem.”

“A sério que a nossa primeira discussão vai ser sobre o Finn?”

“Não. A nossa primeira discussão foi sobre o Murphy e tu quereres saber urgentemente o nome dele.” Relembro eu.

“Lexa!”

“Pronto, já parei.” Levanto os braços, rendendo-me. “Mas que o Finn estava estranho, estava... Bom, pelo menos poupou-te ao trabalho de arranjares uma desculpa para cancelares o vosso fim-de-semana do amor.”

“Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?”

“Claro, mas só se for para falar sobre tu e eu, logo à noite, na minha cama.” Sugiro atrevida.

A Clarke sorri em resposta e, depois do jantar e passada também a meia-noite, vem ter ao meu quarto, onde me puxa para si e me beija com paixão.

“Achas que conseguimos manter este ritmo lá na casa de praia?” Pergunta ela, desejosa por me fazer sua.

“O quê, eu e tu a fazermos amor enquanto os nossos amigos dormem nos quartos ao lado?” Sorrio satisfeita com a ideia.

“Espera! Quer dizer que, como o Finn não vai, vamos ter um quarto só para nós?” A Clarke levanta uma questão importante, enquanto envolve os seus braços no meu pescoço.

“Boa pergunta... Talvez!” Agarro-me à sua cinta e volto a beijá-la. “Amanhã perguntámos à Raven. Agora, anda cá...”

Atiro a Clarke para a cama e não perco tempo com mais palavras. Ultimamente sinto-me assim, sedenta dela e do seu corpo. Desde que a provei, não quero outra coisa! É como uma droga na qual estou completamente viciada! Só penso nela, só vivo para ela, só estou bem com ela. Pois, dito assim não parece nada saudável, mas a minha vida melhorou muito desde que descobri o amor ao lado da Clarke. Ela faz parte de mim. Sempre fez. O que estamos a viver agora é apenas o culminar de algo que já deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo. Nasci para ser dela. Esta é a única certeza que tenho na vida. A noite passa rápido enquanto os nossos corpos dançam freneticamente em busca do prazer. Ultimamente, as noites demoram a chegar e passam rápido demais. Eu e a Clarke já começamos a desvendar alguns traços de cansaço: temos olheiras, passamos o dia todo a bocejar e falta-nos energia para aguentar os dias. Mas quando o sol se põe e a lua chega, toda a nossa energia é reposta novamente com um único objetivo: ser gasta na cama. E assim andamos neste ciclo vicioso sem fim que, para nós, parece ser perfeito e saudável mas que, na verdade, está a trocar-nos as horas e a afastar-nos do mundo. Vai ser bom passar o fim-de-semana com o pessoal para fugir um bocadinho deste bom mau hábito. E acima de tudo vai ser bom porque vou poder dormir com a Clarke e não prescindir das nossas noites maravilhosas! Pronto, lá estou outra vez... Eu bem digo, é como uma droga...

No dia seguinte, depois do almoço e das malas prontas, a Octavia buzina. Está no carro com o Lincoln à nossa espera. Sempre achei piada vê-lo no lugar do passageiro ao lado de uma rapariga pequenina e frágil agarrada ao volante.

“Clarke, anda lá, eles já chegaram!” Grito enquanto desço as escadas com uma mochila às costas. O bem de estar habituada a viajar e a dormir em qualquer canto é que me contento em levar pouca coisa. A Clarke também está habituada a viajar, mas como vai sempre para hotéis nunca consegue levar menos de três malas.

“Já vou!” Ouço-a do quarto.

Quando estou já a sair da mansão, a Clarke chama-me.

“Lexa, só vais levar isso? Ajuda-me aqui então por favor!”

Ela vem com um mala grande e outra pequena. Começo-me a rir.

“A sério, Clarke? É só um fim-de-semana!”

“Sim, um fim-de-semana mal combinado em que nem sabemos que tipo de eventos poderão ocorrer enquanto lá estivermos, muito menos se nos vamos prolongar lá por mais dias. Gosto de estar preparada para tudo!”

Olho para os lados para me assegurar de que ninguém nos está a vigiar e aproximo-me dela.

“Tu só precisas do biquíni para os dias e do lençol para as noites. Eu trato do resto e prometo que não vais ter frio.” Sussurro.

A Clarke trinca o lábio em resposta. Ela sabe que me põe tola quando faz isso! A Octavia buzina mais uma vez e interrompo os meus pensamentos atrevidos.

“Dá cá esta mala que eu ajudo-te!”

Pego na mala grande que ela traz consigo e dirijo-me à piscina.

“Lexa!” A Clarke entra em pânico. “Lexa, para já com isso! Nem penses!”

Atiro-a à piscina e olho para o Gustus.

“Depois podes tratar disto?” Pergunto-lhe e ele sorri-me.

“Claro menina!”

O Lincoln e a Octavia desatam a rir dentro do carro.

“Não acredito!!” A voz da Clarke torna-se um pouco esganiçada. “Sabes quanto tempo demorei a preparar aquela mala?”

“Anda lá, sua diva. Vamos embora.” Pisco o olho e volto para trás. “Vês, eu sei piscar o olho com estilo. Não sou como o Finn.”

A Clarke ri-se, embora eu note que está um pouco tensa, e entramos no carro. Fizemos a viagem a cantar ao som de uma rádio pop, muito pop, com o Linclon a lançar olhares de “logo à noite pagas-me este sofrimento com o corpo” à Octavia. A sério, preferia não ter visto aquela cara atrevida dele. Encontramo-nos com o resto do grupo na praia em frente à casa. A Raven parece irritada.

“Isto não é uma casa na praia, Bellamy! Isto é uma dispensa na praia... Pensei que pelo menos ia poder dormir sossegada contigo, mas não!”

“Rae, calma...” A Clarke interfere. “O que se passa?”

“O que se passa é que só existe um quarto...” Responde ela.

“Mas uma enorme sala de estar com sofás!” Completa o Bellamy. “Podemos resolver bem o assunto.”

A Clarke olha para mim. Consigo ler-lhe os pensamentos. E agora? O que é que vamos fazer sem as nossas noites intensas?

“Não vejo problema nenhum. Além disso, por mim, tu e a Rae podem ficar com o quarto.” Interfere o Monty.

“Ou tirámos à sorte!” Sugere a Octavia.

“Mas é que nem que me paguem eu vou tirar o quarto à sorte contigo!” O Bellamy responde, furioso. “Para que raio queres o quarto? Tu e ele ficam na sala!” Diz, apontando para o Lincoln.

“Sou tão sobrinha do tio como tu! É meu direito!” A Octavia fica furiosa.

“Nasci primeiro! O quarto é meu e não se fala mais nisso.” O Bell termina assim a discussão.

“Uhh... Anda cá meu macho...” A Raven agarra-se ao Bell, na brincadeira. 

Desatamos todos a rir e quebrou-se assim o ambiente pesado que por momentos pensei que ia estragar o fim-de-semana de todos.

“Nós arranjamo-nos...” O Lincoln passa as mãos no rosto da Octavia e o Bellamy faz novamente um olhar furioso.

“Pronto, já chega! Não deixei o meu café nas mãos da desastrada da Monroe para vir para aqui aturar discussões.” O Jasper quebra o gelo. “Vamos lá, tenho muitas panquecas para fazer!”

Entramos na casa e percebemos que realmente o Bellamy tinha razão. A sala é enorme! Com três sofás-cama, escolhi estrategicamente o mais distante para me poder abraçar sem problemas à Clarke durante a noite.

“Eu até acho que quem deve ficar com o quarto é a Clarke e a Lexa.” O Lincoln fala e eu olho assustada para a Clarke. Será que ele sabe?

“Porquê?” Pergunta o Jasper com aquele ar de alguém curioso que, na verdade, sabe mais que os outros.

“Porque não vieram acompanhadas pelos namorados. Não gostava nada de passar a noite a ouvir barulhos vindos do quarto onde dormem o Bell e a Rae.” O Lincoln conclui. Bem, pelo menos parece que não desconfiam de nada...

“Sim, também acho! Visto por aí, nós devíamos sim ficar com o quarto!” A Clarke apoia a ideia e sorri-me.

“O meu macho teve a ideia por isso a cama é nossa. Desculpem.” A Raven não dá qualquer hipótese.

“Deixa-os estar.” Sussurro para a Clarke, que se mostra um pouco desiludida.

Depois de pousarmos as malas, fomos para a praia. A Clarke estendeu a toalha e deitou-se ao meu lado. Não me consegui controlar e comecei a passear o olhar pelo seu corpo.

“Eu se fosse a ti tentava ser mais discreta...” Diz a Clarke, sem sequer estar a olhar para mim, adivinhando o que estou a fazer. Começo-me a rir.

“É difícil. Se pudesse saltava já para cima de ti!”

“Ai sim?” Ela vira o rosto para o meu lado e leva as mãos ao nó do seu soutien. “Então passa-me o protetor solar nas costas por favor.”

Olho para ela com ar atrevido.

“Anda lá, não tenho o dia todo.” Ela continua, com um sorriso.

Pego no protetor e sento-me em cima dela. Começo a esfregar-lhe as costas lentamente, massajando-a com força em alguns pontos.

“Ai que bom...” A Clarke sussurra.

“Isto é o máximo que vais ter de mim este fim-de-semana...”

“Pois... Por isso tenho que aproveitar!”

Começamos a rir. A tarde foi passando e estávamos todos meio adormecidos na areia menos a Clarke, que decidiu ir dar um mergulho. Quando voltou, deitou-se em cima de mim, que gritei com o choque do seu corpo molhado em cima do meu que escaldava. Todos olharam para nós. A Clarke sai de cima de mim a rir-se e eu corro atrás dela, carinhosamente furiosa. Tento apanhá-la e sinto os olhares do grupo a seguirem-nos. Quando finalmente consigo agarrá-la, atiro-a para a areia, sujando-a.

“Pareces um rissol!” Digo-lhe.

“E tu vai parecer um peixe!”

Ela levanta-se e arraste-me com todas as suas forças para a água, enquanto eu grito novamente com o choque térmico. Já dentro de água, começamos a brincar e a nadar bem-dispostas. Passados uns minutos, voltamos para a toalha.

“Juro que se agora se beijassem faziam o meu dia!” Diz, de repente, o Lincoln, a quem a Octavia dá uma cotovelada. “O que foi? Estou a falar a sério. Vocês estavam bem sexys a brincar uma com a outra!” Diz ele, voltando depois a queixar-se de mais uma cotovelada.

Olho para a Clarke e ela para mim e desatamos às gargalhadas. Se eles soubessem... Bom, o Jasper e o Monty sabiam, então também se partiram a rir com o comentário do Lincoln. A tarde passou assim a correr e, quando o sol se estava a pôr, dirigimo-nos a casa para fazer o jantar. O Bell e o Lincoln foram comprar vinho, a Octavia e a Raven preparavam as camas, o Monty e o Jasper cozinhavam e eu e a Clarke fomos ajuda-los a descascar batatas para a cozinha.

“Esta é a primeira batata que descascas em toda a tua vida, não é?” Pergunto à Clarke enquanto a vejo aflita quase a destruir aquela pobre batata. 

“Estou a fazer o meu melhor.” Responde ela, irritada.

“Deixa-me ensinar-te...” 

Vou por trás dela, pego-lhe nas mãos e começo a explicar ao mesmo tempo que lhe respiro ao ouvido e lhe dou beijos no pescoço. O Monty olha para nós a sorrir.

“Jasper, acho que também não consigo descascar batatas... Não me queres ensinar?”

Começamo-nos a rir e a Raven e a Octavia entram repentinamente na cozinha. À mesma velocidade, afasto-me da Clarke, mas a Raven percebe que fiquei sem jeito e olha-me com atenção.

“Qual é a piada?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Sim, também nos queremos rir... Estou farta de ver lençóis à frente!” Diz a Octavia.

“Vá, preparem a mesa que o jantar está quase pronto!” O Jasper salva o momento.

“Eu faço isso.” Digo apressadamente.

“Eu vou contigo.” Diz a Raven.

Peguei nos pratos e ela nos copos e aproximamo-nos da mesa.

“Não tens nada para me contar?” Sussurra a Raven.

Olho para ela.

“Não.”

“Claro, poker face...”

“Não sei do que falas. Ajuda-me aqui por favor.”

A Raven continua com ar de quem está a tentar resolver uma equação matemática complicada e até parece que já sabe a resposta. O jantar chega à mesa e todos comemos e bebemos bem-dispostos. Tentei não me sentar perto da Clarke para evitar qualquer gesto que voltasse a suscitar a curiosidade da Raven, embora ela passasse todo o jantar a avaliar-nos. Quando chegou a hora de dormirmos, eu e a Clarke esperamos para nos assegurarmos de que estavam mesmo todos a dormir. Não foi difícil dada a quantidade de vinho bebida ao jantar. No escuro, os lábios da Clarke procuraram os meus e ela começa a acariciar-me os seios.

“Clarke...” Sussurro. “Aqui não.”

“Eu sei mas quero-te agora...”

Levanto-me sorrateiramente e agarro a mão dela, guiando-a pelo escuro. Entro na casa-de-banho e fecho a porta atrás de nós.

“A sério? Ok, bora lá! ” Ela sorri e agarra-me.

“Não, tolinha...” Começo-me a rir. “A janela daqui é que é grande o suficiente e dá para as traseiras da casa. Segue-me.”

Pego numa toalha de praia que está pendurada no duche, coloca-a ao ombro e salto da janela sem grandes dificuldades, ajudando depois a Clarke a fazer o mesmo. Corremos para a praia, iluminada apenas pela luz do luar.

“Não é perigoso estarmos aqui sozinhas?” Pergunta-me ela.

“Não sei, mas tenho pena de quem aparecer e se atrever a chegar perto de nós.” Digo com um sorriso, beijando-a. “Aqui podemos continuar as nossas noites de amor...”

Estendo a toalha de praia e deito-me sobre ela.

“E podemos gemer sem medo de sermos apanhadas...” Completa a Clarke, deitando-se sobre mim.

Sem pensarmos em mais nada, despimo-nos e fizemos amor ao som do mar. O corpo dela colado ao meu. Os nossos gemidos abafados pelo bater das ondas contra a areia. Se existe um paraíso, é aqui. A brisa do mar arrefece-nos o corpo que escalda de desejo e a lua ilumina cada movimento nosso. Mais uma vez, é como se estivesse hipnotizada pela Clarke e por tudo o que nos envolve. É como se tudo isto fosse magia! Pouco antes do nascer do sol, voltamos a vestir as t-shirts que serviam de pijamas e adormecemos ao som das ondas, abraçadas. Umas horas depois, acordamos.

“Lexa... Temos que voltar antes que deem pela nossa falta...” Diz a Clarke, ainda sonolenta.

“Deixa-os estar. Dizemos que viemos mais cedo para a praia.” Respondo, ainda de olhos fechados.

“Sim e viemos de pijama porquê?”

Começamos a rir. De repente, os nossos biquínis caem sobre nós. Abro os olhos e vejo a Raven.

“Depressa, vistam isto. Eles estão quase a chegar.”


	11. E num segundo perco o chão

Eu e a Clarke vestimos os biquínis apressadamente e escondemos os pijamas debaixo da toalha, ao mesmo tempo que olhávamos envergonhadas para a Raven. De repente, avistamos o resto do grupo.

“Bem dizias tu que elas tinham vindo mais cedo para a praia Rae!” Diz o Bellamy.

“Porque é que não nos acordaram?” Pergunta a Octavia.

“Ahm...” Tento procurar uma desculpa.

“Porque são umas egoístas e querem ficar mais morenas que nós.” A Raven antecipa-se.

Quando o grupo vira costas, ela lê nos meus lábios “obrigada” mas não tem qualquer reação e vai se deitar junto deles.

“Posso morrer de vergonha?” Sussurra-me a Clarke.

“Pior que isso, só mesmo ser morta pela Raven. Certamente é o que me vai acontecer mais tarde.” Digo.

“Bom, sendo assim quero que saibas que foste o meu grande amor!” A Clarke sorri-me e eu devolvo-lhe o olhar e o sorriso apaixonados.

“Com tanta pressa para virem para a praia, só trouxeram uma toalha...” Diz o Lincoln.

Antes mesmo de eu entrar em pânico a tentar arranjar uma desculpa, a Clarke antecede-se.

“Não sabia da minha e não queria roubar a tua.”

“E eu não tenho problemas em dividi-la.” Tento responder calmamente, como qualquer amiga faria com outra.

Durante a tarde fui olhando esporadicamente para a Raven, tentando de alguma forma fazer com que ela notasse o meu arrependimento por não ter partilhado o meu maior segredo consigo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu e a Clarke também tentamos passar despercebidas o dia todo. Já nos bastou o susto que a Raven nos pregou. Quando estávamos a dirigir-nos para casa para preparar o jantar, tento aproximar-me da Raven.

“Posso falar contigo?”

“Não.”

Esperei que o grupo se afastasse mais um pouco de nós.

“Raven!” Agarrei-a pelo braço.

“O que queres Lexa? Fiz a minha parte como amiga e protegi-te. Devias ter feito a tua.”

“Desculpa...”

“Por me relembrares que não gostas de mim?”

“O que é que estás para aí a dizer Rae? Eu adoro-te!”

“Claro, notou-se durante os anos que estiveste fora e mal me falaste.” Ela olha para mim com as lágrimas nos olhos e continua. “Quando voltaste, achei mesmo que ia ser como antigamente... Achei que nada tinha mudado na nossa amizade. Mas agora deste-me certezas de que não existe amizade nenhuma! Nunca existiu!”

Ela afasta-se de mim e sinto as lágrimas correr-me pelo rosto. O que fui eu fazer? Ela é a minha melhor amiga, a pessoa com quem sempre me dei bem e que conhecia todos os meus segredos. Sim, é verdade que nos afastamos um pouco quando fui estudar para Londres, mas a culpa não foi só minha! Só que ela tem razão... Eu não lhe devia ter escondido o que estou a viver com a Clarke. Mas também nunca parei para pensar no assunto. Aliás, agora que me questiono acerca disto, porque é que continuamos a esconder esta relação dos nossos amigos? Uma coisa é não contar à família, outra é fingir quando estamos entre amigos. Além disso, o Finn não sai assim tantas vezes connosco, por isso não vejo mal nenhum em contar-lhes.

“Lexa, não entras?” A Clarke aproxima-se de mim à porta de casa. “Estás a chorar?” Ela leva as suas mãos ao meu rosto e limpa-o. Fecho os olhos e deixo-me levar pelo seu toque suave.

“Clarke... Porque é que nos escondemos dos nossos amigos?”

“Como assim?”

“Fingimos que continuamos a ser amigas quando, na verdade, tudo o que queremos é poder ter momentos de carinho em frente a eles.” Ela olha-me profundamente e eu continuo. “Devíamos contar-lhes.”

“Lexa...”

“Já tenho a Raven chateada comigo. Não quero que mais ninguém nos acuse de falta de confiança. Eles conhecem-nos há anos, Clarke! São os nossos amigos mais queridos!”

Noto alguma ansiedade na Clarke.

“E... E o Finn?” Pergunta ela.

“Não te preocupes com ele. Eles nunca lhe contarão nada, tenho a certeza! E daqui a nada terminas com ele, certo?” Sorrio-lhe. “Só estou à espera que concordes comigo e corro lá para dentro para lhes contar!”

“Espera... Eu... Não estou preparada.”

“Como não?”

“Tenho medo. Não sei. É tudo tão recente Lexa.”

“Clarke...” Agora é a minha vez de lhe agarrar o rosto. “Eu nunca tive tantas certezas em toda a minha minha vida... Quero-te para sempre ao meu lado!”

“E eu a ti.”

“Então vamos contar-lhes!”

A Clarke suspira.

“Está bem... Mas por favor, fazemos isso noutro dia. Primeiro tens que resolver a tua situação com a Raven. Assim também me dás tempo para me preparar.”

Noto a Clarke distante e confusa enquanto fala. É como se tentasse responder a mil questões ao mesmo tempo.

“Não vai ser assim tão difícil. Prometo!” Sorrio-lhe e ela sorri-me de volta. “Agora preciso falar com a Raven.”

Entro em casa e procuro-a. Encontro-a no quarto, deitada na cama.

“Raven?”

“Agora não. Dói-me a cabeça.”

Fecho a porta atrás de mim e sento-me ao seu lado.

“Tens todas as razões do mundo para me odiares neste momento.”

Ela não responde.

“Eu sei que os quatro anos que passei em Londres nos afastaram, mas isso não foi só culpa minha. Se quiséssemos podíamos ter trocado mais e-mails e feito mais chamadas pelo Skype, mas sabes porque é que não o fizemos? Porque, no fundo, sabíamos que a nossa amizade nunca mudaria! Porque sabíamos que, passasse o tempo que passasse, quando nos voltássemos a ver seria como se só não nos víssemos há um dia! E foi assim que aconteceu quando voltei. Foi exatamente isso que senti e sei que tu também!” Sorrio-lhe sentido uma lágrima escorrer-me pelo rosto.

Ela olha para mim, em silêncio.

“Eu devia ter-te contado sobre mim e a Clarke. Nisso falhei e peço mil desculpas Rae... Mas ainda estou a tentar processar tudo o que está a acontecer entre nós. No fundo, sempre te tomei como garantida na minha vida e de certa forma deixei de me esforçar para te provar que realmente és a pessoa que mais adoro no mundo inteiro! Perdoa-me...” 

Já com o rosto lavado em lágrimas e continuando sem qualquer reação por parte da Raven, levanto-me e afasto-me. Quando estou quase a abrir a porta do quarto, sinto os seus braços envolverem-me.

“Magoaste-me Lexa, mas eu não te consigo odiar porque adoro-te demais.”

Viro-me para ela e abraço-a com força. Começamos as duas a chorar como bebés e a rir ao mesmo tempo.

“Obrigada por fazeres parte da minha vida.” Digo-lhe.

“Sou mesmo obrigada!”

Começamos a rir.

“E tu até tens bons gostos.” Continua ela.

“Como assim?”

“A Clarke é bem bonitinha.”

“Oh Raven... Gosto tanto de ti!”

“E eu de ti, sua mentirosa, falsa e estúpida!”

“Ei!”

Desatamos às gargalhadas e voltamos para a sala bem-dispostas mas com os rostos ainda vermelhos de tanto chorar. O jantar já está na mesa e todos se preparam para se sentarem.

“Passa-se alguma coisa?” Pergunta o Bell, preocupado.

“Sim. A Lexa queria a nossa cama e então tive que a espancar.”

“E eu não me deixei ficar e espanquei-a de volta!”

“Estou a ver que estão bem-dispostinhas...” Diz o Jasper.

A Clarke olha para mim contente por nos ver bem novamente. Sentamo-nos à mesa para jantar.

“Então, o que é que vamos fazer hoje? É a nossa última noite aqui...” Pergunta o Monty.

“Trocar o dono do quarto...” Responde a Octavia.

“Outra vez este assunto? O quarto não vai ficar para ti!” O Bellamy irrita-se.

“Então pessoal, tenham calma.”

Esta voz... Olho para a porta e vejo o Finn e o Murphy.

“Mas o que...?” A Clarke levanta-se, sobressaltada.

Olho incrédula para eles. Porque é que o Finn está aqui? E porque é que trouxe o Murphy consigo? De repente, sinto-me envergonhada. Não falo com ele há dias! Afastei-me completamente sem dar uma única explicação. Por aí deve ter percebido que não quero nada com ele. Mas então o que está aqui a fazer?

“Olá Lexa.” O Murphy cumprimenta-me com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

“Murphy... Eu...” A sério, tenho mesmo que começar a ser mais rápida a arranjar desculpas.

“Não te preocupes. Vim só como amigo e com um amigo.”

“Desde quando tu e o Finn são amigos?”

Enquanto ele me responde com uma piada qualquer, noto que o Finn se aproxima da Clarke e a cumprimenta com um beijo na boca. A Raven olha para mim. Sinto vontade de vomitar.

“O que é que estás aqui a fazer?” Pergunta a Clarke.

“Vim apimentar as coisas!” Responde ele e... Cá está! Vejo novamente aquele piscar de olho horrível! Se isto é uma tentativa para parecer atraente, tenho muita pena dele. Talvez tenha percebido que a Clarke está distante e por isso tenta desesperadamente algum jogo de sedução para estimular a chama da relação. Sinto um sorriso aparecer-me no rosto quando penso nisso. Coitadinho!

A Raven aproxima-se deles quando nota que o Finn coloca as mãos na cinta da Clarke e que eu me sinto incomodada com isso.

“Meninos, sinto muito dizer-vos isto mas não há cama nem sofá para vocês aqui.”

“Por mim, durmo no chão!” O Murphy responde rapidamente.

“E eu posso dormir com a Clarke e a Lexa...” Sugere o Finn.

“Desculpa?” Intrometo-me. “O que é que te leva a pensar que quero dividir o que quer que seja contigo?”

“Nada.” Ele sorri-me e olha para a Clarke com o mesmo ar presunçoso. “Nada mesmo.”

“Para com isso Finn.” Sussurra a Clarke e afasta-se dele para se voltar a sentar.

“Eu também durmo no chão.” Continua o Finn, com o mesmo ar de parvalhão. Não estou a perceber este súbito modo de menino espertinho com piadas privadas que parece que só ele entende. Odeio-o tanto!

O Jasper repara na raiva com que olho o Finn e tenta descomprimir um pouco o ambiente.

“Prima, podes vir comigo buscar mais dois pratos para a mesa?”

Aproximo-me dele.

“Só se me deixares cuspir no prato daquela besta.” Sussurro enquanto mato o Finn com o olhar.

Na cozinha, o Jasper coloca as suas mãos sobre os meus ombros e olha-me nos olhos.

“Eu sei que isto é demais para ti, mas precisas controlar essa raiva, Lexa. A verdade é que o Finn continua a ser namorado da Clarke, sabe-se lá bem porquê, e tu precisas de ter paciência e tentar passar despercebida. Caso contrário toda a gente irá descobrir.”

“E que descubram! Estou farta Jasper. Estou farta de fingir uma amizade que na realidade é a maior paixão da minha vida!” Levo as mãos à cara e começo a chorar.

“Daqui a pouco pões-me a chorar de novo.” A Raven aproxima-se. “Essa sensibilidade toda é típica durante o período menstrual... Ou então se estiveres grávida, o que é impossível né? Se bem que um bebé com os teus genes e os da Clarke seria fascinante!” Ela continua a divagar e o Jasper olha-a admirado. “O que foi? Até parece que não sabes. Logo tu, que deves ter o melhor gaydar do mundo!”

Desatamos os três a rir. A sério, só a Raven para me pôr bem-disposta.

“Vou tentar manter a calma, prometo.” Digo, limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

Voltamos à sala com os pratos e sentamo-nos para jantar. O Finn já estava a ocupar o lugar ao lado da Clarke, por isso sentei-me entre o Murphy e a Octavia.

“Queres vir dormir comigo no chão e deixar o sofá para os pombinhos?” Pergunta-me o Murphy. “Sem segundas intenções, prometo!”

“Não. Se os pombinhos quiserem, que deixem o sofá para nós e durmam no chão.” Digo, com cara de poucos amigos.

“Estás fria desde que cheguei. Desculpa se vim incomodar. O Finn é que insistiu e acabei por achar boa ideia, até porque te queria mostrar que estou bem sendo apenas teu amigo.”

“Desculpa, tive um dia estranho. E eu quero-te como amigo, a sério que sim.”

O Murphy continua a conversa, mas sozinho. Logo que olhei para a Clarke e percebi que o Finn lhe estava a passar a mão na perna, o meu cérebro desligou.

“Já chega.” Leio nos lábios da Clarke enquanto ela fala com o Finn.

“Sou o teu namorado. Mereço algum carinho.” Diz-lhe ele.

Ela levanta-se da mesa irritada, dirigindo-se à porta de casa. A minha vontade é de a seguir, mas o Finn antecipa-se e vai atrás dela. E eu quero ir atrás deles. Quero muito! Mas se me levantar, já vou estar a dar demasiado nas vistas. Já basta a minha má disposição desde que ele cá chegou. Olho com algum desespero para o Jasper, que imediatamente me lê o pensamento.

“Vou buscar mais arroz. Raven, ajuda-me.” Diz ele, levantando-se.

“Porquê eu?”

O Jasper deita-lhe um olhar meio que ameaçador e ela segue-o, curiosa. Passado uns segundos e enquanto todos estão distraídos à mesa, vejo a Raven sair cautelosamente de casa. Boa! O Jasper é um génio! Ele volta para a mesa com mais uma travessa cheia de arroz e eu conto os minutos para que a Clarke e a Raven voltem. Não quero saber do Finn. Por mim, ele que morra na praia. De repente, a Raven volta e senta-se à mesa um pouco ofegante.

“Onde estavas?” Pergunta-lhe o Bell.

“A minha mãe ligou-me entretanto e tive que atender.” Responde ela e depois olha para mim com um ar de desespero. Começo a ficar preocupada. A Clarke nunca mais vem e a Raven está claramente preocupada. É então que o Finn e a Clarke entram e voltam a sentar-se à mesa. O alívio que comecei a sentir por ver a Clarke de volta, depressa se desvaneceu quando voltei a encontrar o olhar inquieto da Raven. Mas o que se estará a passar?

“Jasper, que tal mais batatas?” Pergunta ela.

Sem questionar, ele levanta-se e segue-a para a cozinha. Ok, não vou ficar aqui sentada a morrer de curiosidade.

“Vou ao WC.” Digo para o Murphy e para a Octavia. Sinto a Clarke seguir-me com o olhar. Quero sorrir-lhe mas seria demasiado suspeito se alguém reparasse.

Aproximo-me da cozinha, decidida a perguntar o que raio se passa ali e, sem contar, começo a ouvir a conversa desde o corredor.

“E então ela disse-lhe: “Tudo bem, como quiseres”. Dá para acreditar?” É a voz da Raven.

“Não pode ser verdade. Isso é demasiado estranho!” Ouço o Jasper. “Porque é que a Clarke a enganaria deste jeito?”

Ele acabou de dizer o nome da Clarke?

“Duh, porque quer fazer-lhe a cabeça e ficar com toda a fortuna!” Responde a Raven.

Sinto um aperto no peito. Do que é que eles estão a falar? Clarke, fortuna, enganar... Entro na cozinha e eles dão pela minha presença. Notam o pânico no meu olhar.

“Diz-me que estás a brincar.” Digo, olhando para a Raven.

“Merda...” Sussurra ela, baixando o olhar.

“Jasper?” Olho desesperada para ele.

“Lexa, eu...” Ele não sabe bem o que dizer.

Agarro a Raven pelos ombros e olho-a seriamente.

“Raven, diz-me!”

Após uns segundos em silêncio e sem me conseguir encarar, a Raven respira fundo e finalmente encontra o meu olhar. Ansiosa, sinto o meu coração bater cada vez mais depressa.

“A Clarke está combinada com o Finn para te enganar e conseguir arrancar-te tudo. Ela tem andado a brincar contigo.”


	12. Traição

Sinto um buraco abrir-se no chão e o meu corpo deixar-se levar numa queda infinita. Perco as forças e foco-me apenas no meu coração, que bate lento e dolorosamente. Não luto contra esta tristeza que se apodera de mim. Não quero lutar. Quase me esqueço de respirar de tão concentrada que fico nas imagens que passam à minha frente: o sorriso da Clarke; o olhar apaixonado dela; o seu corpo nu; o sabor dos seus beijos... Levo os dedos aos meus lábios e sinto-os excessivamente molhados. Noto que me desfaço em lágrimas e nem os soluços consigo controlar. O meu rosto... Sinto a minha pele. Volto a mim e lembro-me de quem sou e de onde estou, como se uma bomba me caísse em cima e me arrancasse daquele lugar etéreo onde só sentia o meu coração que doía. E ainda dói. Dói tanto. Mas agora também a minha cabeça está a rebentar. Os meus joelhos chocam contra o chão e quase grito por toda esta dor que sinto. A dor da traição. A Raven e o Jasper depressa me rodeiam.

“Lexa...”

“Ela andou a gozar comigo. Ela... Parecia tão apaixonada.” Continuo a chorar. “Mentiu-me este tempo todo.”

Eles trocam olhares. Não têm resposta para mim, tão pouco justificação para a atitude da Clarke. Agarro o Jasper pela camisola e aproximo-o.

“Vou vingar-me!” Largo-o e levo as mãos à cabeça. “As nossas noites... As juras que trocamos... Era tudo mentira?”

Sinto-me a ficar louca.

“Mas não tenho forças para lutar... Não agora... Não consigo...” Continuo a divagar.

“Oh merda, ela passou-se de vez! O que é que fazemos?” A Raven pergunta ao Jasper.

O Jasper olha para ela e depois para mim e, repentinamente, dá-me um forte estalo. Sinto o meu rosto arder. Olho para ele sem entender. Nada fazia sentido na minha cabeça, muito menos levar porrada do meu primo.

“Lexa, olha para mim.” Diz ele, lentamente. “Vais te recompor e voltar para a mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lava essa cara, arranja o cabelo e procura a força que tens dentro de ti. Logo, quando todos adormecerem, voltamos a encontrar-nos para conversar calmamente.”

“Mas não os vou conseguir encarar.” Respondo-lhe.

“Queres levar outro estalo?” Sugere a Raven. “Anda cá, vamos arranjar esse cabelo e pôr base nessa cara para disfarçar o teu súbito ar depressivo.”

Sigo-a e deixo-a arranjar-me. Pareço um cãozinho perdido, sem saber bem para onde ir e o que fazer. Vamos lá Lexa, foca-te! 

“E já está! Como nova! Agora, vamos voltar à mesa.” Diz a Raven.

Encaminhamo-nos para a mesa e voltamos aos nossos lugares. Tento agir normalmente e, para isso, evito olhar para a Clarke. Ainda sinto o nó na garganta muito presente e basta olhar para ela para todas as minhas emoções explodirem. Passo o resto do jantar distraída com o meu prato, a responder alienada a algumas questões do Murphy. Devia beijá-lo! Devia fazer o que fiz na piscina e mostrar à Clarke que ela não tem qualquer controlo sobre mim. Mas não consigo. Não depois de tudo o que vivi com ela, da forma com que me entreguei. Para ser sincera, não sei o que fazer. Uma parte de mim quer e precisa continuar com a Clarke, outra quer fugir para bem longe, e ainda há uma outra que se quer vingar por ter sido enganada este tempo todo. Por um lado amo-a, mas por outro sinto uma raiva imensa arder-me nas veias. Com o pensamento bem longe e as lágrimas a quererem escorrer-me dos olhos, sacudo a cabeça e levanto-me da mesa.

“Preciso de apanhar ar.” Digo num tom baixo e vou para a varanda.

Respiro fundo enquanto sinto o cheiro do mar entranhar-se nos meus pulmões, recuperando lentamente o controlo sobre as minhas emoções.

“Hey.” A Clarke aproxima-se. “Estás bem?”

Ela lança-me aquele seu olhar doce e apaixonado com o qual me tem vindo a enganar. Aquele mesmo olhar que me derrete e dá vontade de a agarrar. Quero sentir nojo dela. Quero repudiá-la! Mas em vez disso sinto as malditas borboletas no meu estômago e os meus lábios a desejarem encontrar os seus. Odeio-me por não conseguir odiá-la!

“Estou.” Respondo depois de um breve silêncio.

“Quero ir-me embora daqui. Quero fugir do Finn e estar sozinha contigo, só contigo.” O olhar da Clarke exprime o mesmo desejo das suas palavras.

Eu também quero... Quer dizer, não, não quero! É óbvio que ela só está a dizer isto para continuar a fazer-se de apaixonada! És muito espertinha Clarke Griffin, mas a mim já não enganas mais! Posso estar perdidamente apaixonada por ti, mas não me volto a esquecer de que és o inimigo! Antes mesmo de ter tempo de lhe responder, a Octavia interrompe-nos.

“Está tudo bem por aqui, meninas? O Bell sugeriu jogarmos Party&Co. Topam?”

“Porque não?” Respondo rapidamente e volto para a sala. A Clarke e a Octavia seguem-me.

Dividimo-nos em cinco grupos, mas não por casais. Tirámos à sorte e confesso que por momentos fiquei com receio de ter que fazer par com o Finn, porque para já não consigo sequer encará-lo. Fiquei com o Monty, o que foi fantástico porque ele faz-me sempre rir e, desta forma, ajudou-me a descomprimir. Às vezes procurava a Clarke com o olhar e ela respondia-me com sorrisos apaixonados que me faziam derreter como manteiga. Mas logo a seguir percebia que o Finn estava atento a nós as duas e recordava-me do esquema deles. Como é que ela consegue ser tão calculista? Crescemos juntas e pensei mesmo que a conhecia. Pelos vistos enganei-me redondamente. Passei então a noite toda a tentar esconder a desilusão que carregava no olhar, no coração, na alma...

“Estou mesmo cansado!” Diz o Murphy a espreguiçar-se quando já todos estávamos a preparar-nos para dormir.

“Já vais poder descansar... No chão!” Diz o Lincoln a rir-se, relembrando-o onde vai dormir.

“Muito engraçado...” Resmunga o Murphy.

“Se quiseres podes dormir no meu sítio.” Sugiro eu. A Clarke olha repentinamente para mim.

“E ser espancado durante a noite pelo Finn? Nem pensar! Ofereço de bom grado o meu lugar a ele.”

“Mas que tipo de cavalheiro és tu, Murphy? Tiras o lugar a uma dama para o ofereceres a mim?” Pergunta o Finn. “Pois eu devolvo-o à Lexa.”

Pois claro! Eu sei bem o que tu queres, parvalhão de merda!

“Mas eu cheiro mal?” A Clarke interrompe os meus pensamentos violentos.

Dou por mim a dizer-lhe através do olhar algo como “o cheiro da tua pele é o melhor do mundo e podia passar a vida inteira a cheirar-te”. Ela sorri-me em resposta e caio em mim. Mas o que estou eu para aqui a fazer? Lembra-te do plano dela Lexa! Desapaixona-te já!

“Boa noite, fofinhos.” A Raven despede-se, não sem antes fazer um gesto que me relembra que tenho que me encontrar com ela e o Jasper assim que todos adormecerem.

Deito-me com a Clarke no sofá que delineei como nosso ainda na noite passada. O sofá mais afastado dos restantes sofás onde dormem todos. O Finn e o Murphy conseguiram improvisar um colchão com umas mantas velhas e deitaram-se no centro da sala. Deito-me ao lado da Clarke, que se abraça a mim logo que as luzes se apagam.

“Porque é que ofereceste o teu lugar ao Murphy?” Sussurra-me ela.

“Estava só a ser simpática.” Respondo e viro-lhe as costas.

Ela aproxima-se de mim e sinto a sua respiração no meu pescoço. Arrepio-me. A sua mão percorre a curva das minhas ancas e entra na minha camisola procurando os meus seios que depois toca lentamente. Quero ser forte mas a carne é fraca, sobretudo quando quem me tenta é a Clarke. Ela lambe-me a orelha e tenta lentamente afastar os meus calções. Não quero que ela pare. Instintivamente, agarro o seu cabelo loiro e macio e mexo-me ao ritmo da sua mão enquanto me toca por baixo da roupa. Quero-a aqui e agora! Viro-me para ela e beijo-a com paixão. A sua língua encontra a minha enquanto o seu corpo se coloca sobre o meu. O seu joelho a pressionar toda a zona erógena que tenho entre as pernas. Quero-a despir. Preciso de a sentir por completo! Mas antes mesmo de começar a suspirar de prazer, paro. Ela para comigo. Com a sala completamente escura, leio o seu rosto com as minhas mãos. Somos loucas. Quase nos deixamos levar pelo desejo e esquecemo-nos que não estamos sozinhas. É então que algo me passa pela cabeça. Certamente o Finn sabe o que se está a passar neste preciso momento. Provavelmente foi tudo combinado entre eles. A Clarke quer me excitar com este jogo de sedução em que explicitamente me pede para fazer com ela tudo o que o namorado não pode nem supostamente sabe que estou a fazer. E o pior é que está a resultar. Quero-a! Desejo-a com tudo o que tenho! Quero dar-lhe prazer e fazer com que o Finn ouça os seus gemidos e descubra que faço dela mais mulher do que ele alguma vez conseguiu fazer! E, numa chuva de pensamentos, volto a beijá-la com toda a paixão que carrego. A grande ironia disto tudo é que estou a tentar calar esta constante lembrança de que ela me está a enganar, com a ajuda dela. Ao mesmo tempo que ela me recorda da sua traição, faz-me esquecê-la. Com a Clarke sempre foi assim: ela dá-me o dobro de tudo! Ela consegue ser o bom e o mau, a luz e a sombra, o sorriso e a lágrima. Ela carrega consigo este vulcão em constante erupção de sentimentos agridoces. E, de certa forma, é isto que mais me fascina. Estou completamente apaixonada por ela. Estou presa a ela! Esperamos que todos adormecessem para voltar a saltar pela mesma janela que nos leva à praia. Sem dizer uma única palavra, olhei profundamente para os olhos da Clarke e, depois, puxei-a para mim e beijei-a. Conduzi os nossos corpos para a areia e, com as nossas respirações ofegantes que por si só explicavam o desejo que sentíamos, despimo-nos. Beijo os seios da Clarke, sentindo-os arrepiar na minha boca. Os seus mamilos eretos. Ela geme. Aquele gemido louco que mexe comigo e me deixa molhada. Desço a minha boca até ao seu umbigo e depois parto para as suas cochas. Beijo-as lentamente enquanto o seu corpo se contorce esperando que eu chegue à meta final. Ela agarra-me no cabelo, conduzindo-me para a sua vagina. Deixo-me levar e, sem esperar mais, lambo-lhe o clítoris sem parar. Ela geme cada vez mais alto enquanto a minha língua sente o seu sabor e as minhas mãos lhe apertam o rabo e os seios. Quero que ela se venha na minha boca.

“Não pares...” Diz ela, ofegante.

Não vou parar. Não enquanto não a satisfizer. Só mais um pouco... Ela geme cada vez mais alto. Mais um pouco... O barulho das ondas abafam o meu nome enquanto ela o grita. Mais... Um... E finalmente sinto-a relaxar na minha língua. Volto a encontrar os seus lábios para a beijar. O luar ilumina o seu rosto. Ela está tão feliz... Como é possível que isto seja tudo mentira? Sem mais forças para esconder as lágrimas, deixo-as cair. Lavo a minha alma.

“Estás a chorar?” Pergunta-me ela.

Pouso a minha cabeça no seu peito e permito-me desfazer-me em lágrimas. Ela não me pergunta mais nada. Beija-me a testa e abraça-me com força.

“Amo-te Lexa.”

Não, não amas. Para de me mentir.

“Deixa-me ser eu a tratar de ti agora.” Sugere ela.

Deixo. Deixo porque quero-a sentir pela última vez. Quero ser amada por ela mesmo que tudo não passe de um fingimento seu. Pela última vez, quero acreditar que tudo isto é real. E então, sem esperar pela minha resposta, a Clarke beija-me e faz-me sua. Amo-te, Clarke. Amo-te...

Adormecemos abraçadas, exaustas e com frio mesmo já com os pijamas vestidos. O calor dos nossos corpos a aquecer-nos. Dormi pouco. Quis antes ficar a vê-la dormir enquanto me deixava mergulhar por todas as incertezas que se enraizaram no meu pensamento. Ao mesmo tempo, e vendo a Clarke dormir serenamente, questiono-me sobre o que fazer. E agora? Finjo que não sei de nada ou falo com ela e digo-lhe que descobri tudo? Continuo com esta falsa relação e adio a realidade que dói ou mexo já na ferida e depois espero que cicatrize? Não sei o que fazer. Não sei o que dizer nem o que pensar. Estou tão perdida... Olho para o mar à procura de respostas. Vejo as ondas afastarem-se e voltarem com mais força. Volto a olhar para a Clarke. Mesmo que eu não queira, ela controla cada bocadinho de mim. É então que tomo uma decisão. Não tenho coragem para a encarar. Não agora. Preciso de me recompor, voltar a encontrar-me. Vou fazer como as ondas. Preciso de me afastar para recarregar energias e rebentar com força novamente. Evitando que me arrependa, que seja fraca e fuja desta decisão, levanto-me.

“Adeus, Clarke.” Sussurro e, dito isto, caminho em direção à casa, deixando-a para trás.

Pé ante pé, dirijo-me ao quarto onde a Raven dorme com o Bellamy.

“Rae?” Tento acordá-la sem interferir com o sono do Bell. 

“Lexa? Onde estiveste? Ficamos tempos infinitos à tua espera!” Ela resmunga, arrastando as palavras.

“Shhh... Anda comigo lá fora agora!”

Ela levanta-se lentamente e segue-me em modo zombie. Acordo também o Jasper, que se junta a nós. Já fora de casa, conto sobre a minha decisão.

“Acobardei-me e não vou ser capaz de falar com a Clarke. Na realidade, uma parte de mim ainda quer acreditar que isto é tudo da minha cabeça e que não existe esquema nenhum...”

“Lexa, não é da tua cabeça. Eu ouvi tudo, garanto-te!” Diz a Raven.

“Quanto mais tempo continuares a mentir a ti própria, mais sofres depois.” Diz o Jasper.

“É por isso que me vou embora.” Concluo.

“O quê? Como assim, vais embora?” A Raven passa-se comigo. “Não podes simplesmente deixar-nos e desaparecer!”

“O que é que vamos dizer ao pessoal quando perguntarem por ti?” Pergunta o Jasper.

“Diz-lhes que fui tratar de assuntos relativamente à minha herança, não sei. Sempre foste melhor a arranjar desculpas do que eu. Por favor, Jasper...”

“Ok, ok...”

“Obrigada” Abraço-me a ele com força.

“Quanto tempo vais ficar longe?” Pergunta-me a Raven com as lágrimas nos olhos.

“Não sei... O suficiente para poder voltar a recompor-me e decidir o que vou fazer.” Abraço-me a ela. “Desculpa...”

“Vou chamar o táxi antes que te esbofeteia por esta decisão.” Diz ela, afastando-se para ir buscar o telemóvel.

“Jasper, posso pedir-te um favor? Deixei a Clarke a dormir sozinha na praia. Podes ir tomar conta dela até ela acordar?”

Pela expressão do Jasper, dá para perceber que ele quer dizer algo sarcástico em relação ao assunto mas, em vez disso, responde calmamente.

“Sim, não te preocupes.”

“O táxi já vem aí.” Diz a Raven.

Entro novamente em casa e, em silêncio para não acordar ninguém, troco de roupa e pego na minha mochila. O táxi chega e dou a morada da mansão, para onde quero ir o mais rapidamente possível para fazer a minha mala e desaparecer antes de ter que dar satisfações aos meus tios. Enquanto me afasto da casa da praia, vejo o Jasper dirigir-se para as dunas para tomar conta da Clarke como lhe pedi e a Raven acenar-me com lágrimas nos olhos. Não sei para onde vou nem como me volto a recompor de tudo isto. Só sei que quero fugir.


	13. E agora?

FALA CLARKE...

Acordo e, antes de abrir os olhos, procuro pela Lexa na areia.

“Lexa?” Pergunto com um sorriso de satisfação na cara. A noite anterior foi tão boa...

“Ela não está aqui.”

Abro os olhos e vejo o Jasper sentado um pouco mais atrás.

“Jasper? Onde é que está a Lexa?” Ainda estou meio perdida de sono.

“Ela foi-se embora.”

A preguiça desaparece e levanto-me sobressaltada.

“Embora para onde? Foi a casa buscar alguma coisa?”

“Não.”

“Não estou a perceber...” Começo a rir-me, mas revelo um pouco de desespero. Sinto um aperto no coração. Tenho medo do que posso ouvir agora.

“Foi-se embora para se afastar de ti.” Ele responde-me com frieza. 

“Isto é alguma brincadeira?” Entro em pânico.

“Tenho cara de quem está a brincar?”

“Porque é que me falas assim? Não te estou a reconhecer Jasper! E por favor, para com esta brincadeira porque não estou a gostar. Diz-me onde é que está a Lexa!” Fico irritada.

“A Lexa foi-se embora, já disse!” Ele levanta-se e começa a gritar comigo. “Brincaste com ela este tempo todo, mas felizmente ela descobriu a interesseira que és e fez o que devia fazer!”

“Do que é que estás a falar?” Grito de volta.

“De ti e do Finn! Sabes que mais? Não tenho tempo para isto. Aliás, por mim nem estava aqui, mas a Lexa pediu-me para tomar conta de ti enquanto dormias. Realmente não a mereces.” Dito isto, o Jasper vira as costas e segue caminho para a casa da praia.

Levo as mãos à cabeça. Que merda se passa aqui? A Lexa abandonou-me depois de me ter amado loucamente na noite passada? Porquê? Sento-me e respiro fundo para me tentar acalmar. Estou nervosa. As minhas mãos tremem, o meu coração bate depressa e as lágrimas preenchem-me os olhos. Preciso urgentemente de respostas! Volto a levantar-me e dirijo-me à casa.

“Raven?” Entro de rompante. Ainda estão todos a acordar.

“Bom dia amor...” O Finn espreguiça-se no chão e sorri para mim ao perceber que dormi fora. Ignoro-o.

“Raven!” Volto a chamar por ela. Ela sai do quarto e dirige-se a mim. “Preciso de falar con...”

A Raven não me dá tempo para terminar. Ao aproximar-se de mim, espeta-me um forte estalo. Automaticamente levo a mão ao rosto e começo a chorar com a dor e a surpresa. A Octavia e o Bell correm até nós.

“Raven! Que merda é esta?” A Octavia interfere empurrando-a para trás. O Lincoln aproxima-se e agarra nela antes que a situação piore.

“Estava a espumar desde ontem por isto!” A Raven responde enquanto olha com raiva para mim. “Merecias mais, muito mais!” Ela dá um passo na minha direção mas o Bellamy prende-a por um braço.

“O que é que eu te fiz?” Pergunto. A minha voz eleva-se e as lágrimas aumentam.

“Ainda perguntas, sua mentirosa?” A Raven volta a exaltar-se e tenta desprender-se do Bellamy, que agora agarra-a com mais força.

O Monty aproxima-se, bem como o Murphy e o Finn.

“Alguém me pode explicar o que se passa aqui?” Pergunta o Monty.

“Larga a Raven, Bellamy. Se eu batesse em mulheres também já estava em cima dela!” O Jasper fala enquanto assiste a tudo do fundo da sala. O Monty olha para ele sem entender.

“Podem parar?” O Finn intromete-se. “Bell, educa a tua namorada ou vamos ter chatices!”

“Fala o interesseiro de merda!” A Raven está fora de si.

“Desculpa?”

“Não vales nada, seu badameco!”

“Ok, Bellamy, solta-a. Vou-lhe ensinar a ter respeito pelos outros!”

O Bellamy solta a Raven, mas atrás de si, e dirige-se ele próprio para o Finn fazendo peito.

“Queres bater na minha namorada? É isso que estás a dizer?” Dito isto, empurra o Finn.

O Finn atira-se para ele e começam os dois a lutar. O Lincoln, o Monty e o Murphy tentam afastá-los e a Raven aproveita a distração do grupo para se aproximar de mim.

“Metes-me nojo.” Diz-me ela, olhando-me com desdém. “Não vou perder mais tempo a olhar para essa tua cara de falsa princesa.” E vira-me as costas.

A Octavia aproxima-se de mim.

“Podes explicar-me o que foi aquilo?”

Olho para ela.

“Preciso de ficar sozinha.” Digo com a voz fraca e retiro-me. 

Volto para a praia, para o lugar onde passei as últimas duas noites com a Lexa. Ajoelho-me já sem forças e afogo-me em lágrimas enquanto recordo a noite anterior, tão mágica e perfeita, e me questiono sobre o que poderá ter realmente acontecido. Estávamos tão bem...

“A Lexa descobriu o nosso plano, foi isso que aconteceu.” Como se me tivesse lido os pensamentos, o Finn dá-me a resposta que eu tentava rejeitar enquanto se senta ao meu lado.

“Como?” Pergunto, perturbada.

“A Raven escutou a nossa conversa ontem à noite antes do jantar e foi a correr contar-lhe.”

Olho para ele com ódio. As lágrimas ainda a escorrer-me pelo rosto.

“Isto é tudo culpa tua!” Digo-lhe.

“O que estás para aí a dizer? O plano era teu! Eu só me limitei a apoiar.”

Lembro-me de que, para o Finn, tudo isto não passava de um plano. Deixei-o acreditar nisso para me permitir estar com a Lexa sem me sentir tão culpada até ter coragem de terminar com ele.

“Ontem vieste com merdas sobre seres meu namorado e mereceres carinho. Chamaste logo a atenção com isso.” Tento manter a calma enquanto dou a minha opinião sobre o que poderá ter sido a causa de tudo.

“Só queria apimentar um bocadinho as coisas! Provocar ciúmes na Lexa. Qualquer coisa.”

“Não tinhas que te ter metido.”

Sinto-me irritada com ele e com a situação em si mas, sobretudo, sinto-me profundamente irritada com a minha mãe, porque a mentira não era minha. Veio da cabeça dela. E eu fui demasiado cobarde para desmentir. Queria manter o equilíbrio na família e ao mesmo tempo não magoar o Finn, mas acabei por magoar a Lexa. Magoei a mulher da minha vida...

“Bom, agora o mal já está feito. Pode ser que a Lexa não te consiga esquecer e volte para ti. Depois só tens que a controlar melhor e avançar com o plano.” Sugere o Finn.

Respiro fundo e, com a coragem que já devia ter tido há mais tempo, enfrento aquele que chamava de namorado.

“Tu ainda não percebeste, pois não? Nunca existiu plano nenhum! Eu apaixonei-me pela Lexa e amo-a com todas as minhas forças!”

O Finn olha para mim boquiaberto e eu continuo.

“A minha mãe é que meteu na cabeça que devia usar isso para persuadir a Lexa, mas eu nunca quis! Só que não podia dizer à Lexa que os tios que ela adora querem-lhe mal... Não a queria magoar desse jeito e acabei por magoá-la ainda mais...” Volto a chorar. “E também não te queria magoar a ti, mas não tive coragem para te enfrentar antes...”

O Finn esforça-se por passar um ar de orgulhoso, mas eu sei que lá no fundo as minhas palavras souberam-lhe a café estragado.

“Desculpa...” Digo-lhe.

Durante uns segundos ele olha de forma séria para mim, mas depois o seu rosto se transforma e, agora com ar de gozo, ele começa-se a rir.

“Confesso que fiquei preocupado quando me contaste que a Lexa queria assumir tudo o que é dela por direito.” Diz ele enquanto me olha profundamente. “Por isso, quando a tua mãe me falou no plano, achei que eras um génio! Afinal não passas de uma menininha loira, mimada e pouco inteligente.”

O que é que ele disse? Estou confusa.

“Clarke, eu gosto de ti.” Ele faz uma breve pausa. “Mas gostava mais da ideia de uma vida de luxo ao teu lado. A Lexa estava a tornar-se um entrave para o meu futuro, aquele em que me via casado contigo e a tomar conta das empresas dela.”

“Não estou a perceber...” Sinto um nó na garganta.

“Lembraste quando te convidei para irmos para a cabana na floresta? Supostamente hoje estaríamos por lá. Eu só te queria levar para uma espécie de última lua-de-mel, para depois terminar contigo. Tipo o que a Lexa acabou por te fazer hoje, estás a ver? Usou-te, despediu-se assim de ti e foi-se embora. Até nisso ela foi mais esperta que tu! E olha que eu ainda tentei pôr o meu primo no caminho dela para ver se ela se apaixonava e esquecia as empresas. Mas o Murphy sempre foi um sonsinho e acabou por ficar amigo dela. Aquele rapaz é a desilusão da família. Depois, quando a tua mãe me contou sobre o suposto plano, confesso que me voltei a apaixonar por ti. A ideia de seres uma calculista agradou-me bastante! Fiquei tão empolgado que não consegui ficar longe por muito tempo e decidi dar cá um salto para ver como as coisas estavam a correr. E agora vens com essas tretas de estares apaixonada por ela e choras baba e ranho. Sinceramente, esperava mais de ti.”

Não tenho reação para o que acabei de ouvir. O Finn, aquele rapaz simpático, divertido e romântico com quem namoro há dois anos, não passa de um oportunista? Ele só me queria por interesse e tentou juntar o Murphy com a Lexa? Mas que novela é esta agora? Enquanto a minha cabeça processa toda aquela informação, ele levanta-se.

“E agora, se me dás licença, preciso de apostar numa relação que me dê mais lucro.”

Fico perplexa a olhar para ele enquanto se afasta de mim. O Jasper está mais acima e não muito longe, o que me leva a crer que talvez tenha apanhado o final da conversa. Já não bastava ele achar que sou mentirosa e aproveitadora, agora também me deve achar uma tapadinha.

“Hey Jasp, tudo bem?” O Finn passa por ele com a mesma boa disposição com que entrou na casa ontem à noite.

“Seu sacana!” O Jasper não tem mãos a medir e salta para cima dele. Com o peso do seu corpo, atira-o para o chão e começa a esmurrá-lo. “Esta é pela Lexa! Esta é pela Clarke! Esta é por seres um palhaço! Esta é...”

Não consigo tirar os olhos deles e, embora me custe ver o Finn a levar uma tareia do Jasper, torço para que ele lhe parta os ossos por tudo o que me fez.

“Finn!” O Murphy corre para acudir o primo. “Jasper, para já!” Ele empurra o Jasper para trás e ajuda o Finn a levantar-se.

“Para uma menina até te safas bem a lutar.” Diz o Finn num tom provocador enquanto limpa um fio de sangue que lhe escorre pelo lábio cortado.

“O que é que me chamaste?” A fúria volta a tomar conta do Jasper, que dá um passo à frente. Felizmente eu chego a tempo de o travar, agarrando-lhe no braço.

“Jasper, por favor...” Digo.

Ele para e o Finn ri-se. Ficamos a ver ele e o Murphy irem-se embora e, quando percebi que o Jasper não ia ter outro ataque de raiva, afastei-me dele e fui para a beira mar sentar-me e chorar de desespero. O Jasper aproxima-se de mim.

“Clarke... Não pude deixar de ouvir a vossa conversa. Quer dizer que tudo não passou de um mal entendido?”

Olho-o fixamente por breves segundos.

“Eu só não queria magoar ninguém e achei que fingindo o que a minha mãe queria tudo ficava bem. Eu ia contar-lhe, mas agora não era o momento... Fui uma cobarde!” Começo a chorar e ele puxa-me contra o seu peito e abraça-me.

“Perdoa-me... Julguei-te mal quando já devia saber que nunca farias algo assim.” Diz ele.

“Preciso de encontrar a Lexa e contar-lhe toda a verdade.” Olho para ele. “Diz-me para onde é que ela foi, por favor!”

“Eu... Eu não sei Clarke.”

“Como não sabes? Ela não iria simplesmente embora sem dizer para onde!”

“Bom... Eu sei que ela foi para a mansão fazer as malas antes dos teus pais acordarem, mas não sei para onde é que ia a seguir.”

“A mansão!” Levanto-me apressadamente. “Há quanto tempo é que ela foi para lá?"

O Jasper olha para o relógio.

“Faz umas três horas agora.”

“Merda!” Corro para a casa da praia. O Jasper vem atrás de mim para evitar que a Raven volte a ter um acesso de loucura e, desta vez, me parta a cara. Entro em casa.

“Octavia podes levar-me à mansão, por favor? É urgente!”

Reparo que o Bell tem um bife na cara. Certamente o Finn deixou-lhe de presente um olho negro. O Finn, aquele mentiroso... Mas, sinceramente, não somos muito diferentes. Eu também menti para ele e para a Lexa. Deixei-me envolver em esquemas quando podia ter sido honesta desde o primeiro dia... “Mentes muito bem”, disse-me a Lexa uma vez. Disse-o na brincadeira mas, agora que penso, ela tinha razão... De repente, o meu coração fica ainda mais apertado. Ela ontem chorou nos meus braços. Estaria a despedir-se definitivamente de mim? Não! Ela não pode simplesmente desaparecer. Ela ama-me, senão não se teria entregue a mim mesmo sabendo de tudo. O que o Finn falou sobre ela me ter usado não faz sentido. Pois não? Começo a ficar com dúvidas mas depressa afasto essa ideia. Não! Ela ama-me! Senti-o em cada beijo seu, em cada olhar, em cada toque... Lexa... Fui a causadora do sofrimento dela. Preciso encontra-la e é já!

Chegamos à mansão e saiu disparada do carro.

“LEXA!” Grito o seu nome enquanto procuro em cada canto da casa. “Por favor, diz-me que não foste embora...” Sussurro para mim. Procuro no quarto dela, depois no meu, no escritório, na sala, mas nem sinal. Sento-me na escadaria principal e levo as mãos à cabeça enquanto choro desesperadamente. Ouço passos e levanto a cabeça. “Lexa?”

Mas em vez do meu amor, vejo a Indra.

“Eu sabia que esta história nunca iria resultar e que iam acabar magoadas. Eu avisei-te, Clarke!” Vejo ódio no seu olhar.

“Sabes para onde é que ela foi?” Levanto-me. “Por favor, Indra...”

“Mesmo que soubesse, não te diria. Ela quer esquecer esta loucura. Deixa-a em paz!” 

A Indra vira-me as costas e eu deixo-me cair no chão. A Octavia entra na mansão e aproxima-se de mim.

“Clarke, o que se está a passar aqui?”

“A Lexa... Foi-se embora.”

Abraço-me a ela, desesperada. À exceção do Jasper, todos os outros que sabiam da nossa relação agora odeiam-me, por isso é melhor manter a Octavia e o resto do grupo na ignorância. Fiquei sem a Lexa, não faço ideia para onde é que ela foi, descobri que a minha relação com o Finn foi uma mentira desde o começo, que os meus pais são uns falsos que só querem as empresas em seu nome e que a Indra deve desejar a minha morte. Estou sozinha. Sozinha como nunca antes me senti. Não sei o que fazer, para onde ir ou o que esperar dos próximos dias. Podia escolher aleatoriamente alguns sítios e tentar procurar pela Lexa mas e se ela voltar? Toda a gente lhe vai fazer ainda mais a cabeça contra mim e não me vou poder defender. Não! Vou ficar aqui à espera dela, demore o tempo que demorar! Ela vai ter que aparecer algum dia, afinal está a tratar da transição das empresas para o seu nome. De repente, sinto a esperança crescer dentro de mim. Sim, ela vai voltar! Se não for por mim, será pelas empresas e, quando esse dia chegar, eu estarei aqui para a receber e limpar o meu nome. Ela tem que voltar...


	14. "Velha" Lexa

Foi fácil fazer a minha mala logo que cheguei à mansão. Não costumo perder muito tempo com isto. Sempre fui muito prática e hoje não seria diferente, sobretudo naquele momento em que precisava de ser mesmo muito rápida para evitar os meus tios. Tinha que sair de casa antes de acordarem. Quando estava já pronta e a fechar a porta do quarto atrás de mim, os meus olhos prenderam-se por breves segundos na minha cama. Uns breves mas intensos segundos em que revi as noites de amor que nela passei com a Clarke. Sacudi a cabeça e afastei esse pensamento. Tenho de a esquecer. É por mim mesma que estou a fazer isto. Ao descer as escadas, a Indra encontrou-me. Tinha estranhado ver um táxi à porta e depois estranhou ver-me com a mala.

“Onde vais?” Ela levantou a questão mas, pelo jeito atento com que me olhava, já tinha percebido.

“Prometo que vou voltar não tarda nada para reaver tudo o que é meu.” Tento parecer forte quando, na realidade, estou a prender o nó que sinto na garganta que só me dá vontade de chorar e me abraçar à Indra. Contudo, lendo a minha angustia pelo meu olhar, ela mostra-se orgulhosa.

“Esta é a minha menina... Forte!” Ela leva as suas mãos ao meu rosto, levantando-o. “Olha sempre nos olhos das pessoas. Sempre!” Dito isto, dá-me um beijo na testa.

“Indra, podes dizer aos meus padrinhos que tive que ir tratar de uns assuntos antes de assinar os contratos?”

“Claro que sim, minha menina...”

A Indra ajudou-me a levar a mala até ao carro.

“E para onde vais?”

“Para Londres.”

Despedi-me da Indra e entrei no táxi. Agora, estou apenas a cinco minutos do aeroporto. Por mais que o evite, não consigo deixar de pensar na forma como a Clarke me enganou... Ao mesmo tempo não consigo sentir ódio dela e a minha vontade é a de fazer de conta que ela me ama de volta e ir a correr para os seus braços. Foi por isso que fugi. Porque não sou forte o suficiente para tentar evitar querer voltar a sentir os seus lábios colados aos meus. É por isso que vou para Londres: para voltar a recordar quem sou e o que quero; para tentar limpar as ideias e perceber como dar a volta a este jogo. Chegada ao aeroporto, confirmo que realmente tenho um voo não tarda nada e rezo para que ainda haja um lugar para mim mas, antes de ir comprar o bilhete, levanto uma boa quantia de dinheiro para evitar fazer o pagamento com o cartão multibanco, de forma a que ninguém possa descobrir para onde fui e para não o usar em Londres também. Quanto menos pistas der acerca do meu paradeiro, melhor. Preciso de estar sozinha, sem que ninguém interfira nesta minha espécie de retiro. Por sorte ainda haviam alguns lugares livres neste voo. A viagem foi calma mas demasiado exaustiva, sobretudo porque os fantasmas que deixei para trás teimavam em seguir-me. Quanto mais evitava pensar na Clarke, mais pensava nela. Tentei adormecer, mas em vão. Sempre que fechava os olho via-a. Optei por ficar acordada e fazer cálculos matemáticos mentais como os que aprendi no curso para acalmar um bocado. Pouco mais de cinco horas depois, o avião aterra na capital de Inglaterra. Espero pela minha mala e apanho um táxi que me deixa na morada que lhe dei. Antes de poder sequer tocar à campainha do velho prédio em tijolo burro, a porta abre-se e um rapaz alto de cabelo claro aproxima-se de mim e abraça-me com força.

“Lexa! Quando me ligaste nem acreditei!”

“Wick... Que saudades...” Agarro-me a ele e, por incrível que pareça, em vez de chorar como um bebé nos seus braços, sorrio. É certo que só estive fora alguns meses mas já sentia falta do cheiro de Londres, das ruas, do sotaque das pessoas, do abraço forte do Wick... E tudo junto voltou a dar-me outra confiança.

“Anda, eu ajudo-te com a mala.” Diz ele enquanto o sigo pelas escadas. “Fiz algumas alterações na casa, mas nada de mais.”

“Já não me lembrava que moravas no quarto andar num prédio sem elevador, senão tinha ido para um hotel!” Digo a rir-me.

“Já vens cheia de manias lá de Vancouver?”

Entramos em casa dele. Continua tudo igualzinho, pelo menos na sala. O mesmo sofá velho e grande no centro, uma aparelhagem num lado, um minibar no outro e...

“Quando falaste em alterações referias-te a este plasma gigante que tens na parede?”

“Sim!” O Wick sorri, orgulhoso. “Gostas? Agora ver jogos de futebol e jogar Playstation tem outro sabor!”

Desato às gargalhadas. Só ele para me fazer esquecer os problemas.

“Bom, ficas com a minha cama e eu fico no sofá.” Sugere ele.

“Nem pensar!” Protesto. “A casa é tua, por isso ficas com a cama. Já estou mais que habituada a este sofá, lembraste?”

“Sim... E também me lembro que nunca dormiste nele sozinha.” Relembra ele, com um sorriso atrevido.

O Wick é aquele amigo que qualquer pessoa devia ter. É simpático, divertido, sincero, gosta de uma boa diversão e sabe entreter a todos os níveis... Todos mesmo. No fundo, durante quatro anos foi o meu ombro amigo mas também o meu porto seguro. Foi o segundo homem com quem me envolvi, e depois o quarto, o sexto e... Para dizer a verdade, já perdi a conta. Só sei que ele sempre esteve aqui para mim, quer fosse para me ouvir ou para me dar carinho. E eu acabava sempre por voltar para ele. Nunca o amei, mas ele sabia o que fazer e como o fazer para me entreter. E, no entanto, nunca nenhum de nós quis mais do que esta bonita amizade. Uma amizade com muitos benefícios. Sorrio-lhe de volta.

“Preciso tanto de beber!”

“O bar é todo teu!” Ele aponta para o seu minibar, para onde me dirijo e pego na garrafa de vodka. “Essa estava aí à tua espera.”

Sento-me e começo a beber pela garrafa. Depois passo-a a ele, que dá outro gole.

“Ainda não me contaste o porquê desta súbita visita.”

Fujo do seu olhar e, por momentos, relembro a Clarke. Os meus olhos começam então a encher-se de lágrimas mas o Wick interrompe.

“Sabes que mais? Não precisas de me contar. O que importa é que estás cá e vamos festejar à grande!”

Sacudo a cabeça e sorrio-lhe.

“Quais são os teus planos?” Pergunto.

“Sair, beber, dançar, beber outra vez, jogar Playstation, beber novamente e dormir.”

“Parece-me excelente!”

Bebemos mais um pouco de vodka e seguimos para um bar perto do centro. Não me dei conta das horas passarem. Só sei que os meus pés já doíam de tanto dançar e a minha boca doía de tanto rir. Se havia algo de que não me arrependia, era de ter fugido para Londres, para o Wick. Depois de dançar e beber, tal como o Wick tinha sugerido, voltamos a casa para jogar no seu plasma gigante.

“Não sei se vou conseguir jogar o que quer que seja, Wick...”

“Anda lá... Tu escolhes o jogo!”

“Ok... O que tens?”

“Fifa 13... PES 12... FM...”

“É claro que só tens jogos de futebol. Porque é que ainda perguntei?”

“Ainda há mais um jogo.”

“Qual?” Pergunto.

“Um que tu costumavas gostar...” Ele aproxima-se e agarra-me na anca. Sinto o cheiro do seu perfume enquanto encosto o rosto ao seu peito. O mesmo perfume que me costumava pôr tola.

“Wick...” Digo, meio zonza. 

Mas ele não se priva de me levantar o queixo e aproximar a sua boca da minha. Um beijo suave, tímido. Sempre que o beijo parece que é a primeira vez. Faz parte do seu jogo de sedução. Ele chega-se a mim com jeitinho e depois vira um animal. Um animal com charme, devo dizer. Respondo ao seu beijo com cuidado. Ele pega em mim e envolvo as minhas pernas na sua cinta, os nossos lábios colados. Confesso que nunca sequer imaginei que viria a voltar a beijar o Wick. Não depois de me ter apaixonado perdidamente pela...

“Clarke...” Digo, enquanto o beijo.

Ele para.

“Está tudo bem?” Pergunta ele.

Aceno em resposta e continuo a beija-lo. Ele deita-me no sofá.

“Vês, ele também já tinha saudades tuas...” Sussurra enquanto me tira a camisola.

Ajudo-o a tirar a sua e ele volta a encontrar os meus lábios enquanto eu continuo com as minhas pernas abraçadas à sua cinta. Os beijos dele são bons, como sempre foram e beijo-o cada vez com mais vontade, mas desta vez não é porque o desejo. Preciso tirar outro sabor da minha boca... O sabor dela... Mas nem que a lavasse com lixívia ele saía. Nem que usasse um esfregão de alumínio para raspar a minha língua, o seu sabor não desapareceria. E o cheiro dela no meu corpo... Senti-o logo que o Wick me tirou a camisola. Não faz muitas horas que estava na praia, nos braços da...

“Clarke...” Volto a repetir.

À segunda vez, o Wick para e suspira.

“Queres falar sobre isso?” Pergunta ele, carinhoso.

Fujo ao seu olhar e digo que não com a cabeça. Ele leva uma das suas mãos ao meu cabelo e acaricia-o em silêncio. Depois, abraça-me com força. O nó que prendi na garganta por tantas horas decide soltar-se. Agora sim, permito-me chorar.

“Bem... Isto é grave...” Diz ele.

Aceno novamente com a cabeça. Se antes não queria falar para não desatar a chorar, agora não posso falar porque não tenho forças para isso.

“Vá, deita tudo cá para fora.” Diz ele, sem nunca parar de me acariciar o cabelo.

Eu até podia ter tentado mais uma vez com o Wick, mas cada bocadinho de mim gritava que eu estava a trair a Clarke. Um sentimento de culpa que se apoderou quando tudo o que eu queria era esquecer quem me envolveu numa mentira. Foi ela quem me traiu! Foi ela quem brincou com os meus sentimentos! Tenho a certeza que, se me envolvesse agora com o Wick, ela não se importaria porque, na verdade, deve estar a matar saudades das noites que ficou sem o Finn. Sinto um arrepio pela espinha quando sou invadida pela ideia de que ela nunca mais será minha e que talvez neste preciso momento o Finn está a sentir cada milímetro do seu corpo sobre o dele... Choro ainda mais. Não consigo suportar essa ideia.

Adormeci assim, nos braços do Wick já totalmente molhados pelas minhas lágrimas. Os nossos troncos nus colados um ao outro. Não tenho vergonha de estar semi-nua e abraçada a ele. Ele já conhece muito bem o meu corpo, por isso não há segredos nem timidez aqui. Só uma amizade sólida de anos. Uma boa amizade.

“Bom dia...” Acordo com ele a espreguiçar-se ao meu lado no seu sofá velho.

“Bom dia.” Sorrio-lhe. Tenho plena noção que os meus olhos devem estar uma lástima.

“Não sabia que conseguias chorar tanto...”

“Parvo!”

Começamos a rir. Ele acaricia o meu rosto.

“Sentes-te melhor?” Pergunta.

“Sim. Obrigada...”

Ele então aproxima-se e beija os meus lábios carinhosamente. O Wick foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro ontem à noite, tal como o é desde que o conheço. Estávamos bêbedos e ele sabia que podia perfeitamente ter continuado a beijar-me e fazer de mim o que quisesse porque eu ia deixar. Mas não o fez. Preferiu perguntar o que estava errado. É por isso que o adoro. É o meu ombro amigo e o meu porto seguro. Os seus lábios continuam colados ao meu num beijo prolongado, quando ouço o barulho da fechadura e a porta de casa abrir-se rapidamente. O sofá fica mesmo de frente para a entrada.

“Epah...” Uma rapariga entra mas rapidamente tapa os olhos e vira as costas.

Fico envergonhada e pego logo na minha camisola, vestindo-a. O Wick faz o mesmo.

“Já estão apresentáveis?” Continua ela. “Espero não ter interrompido nada! Como me deste as chaves de casa, pensei que fazias as tuas coisas no quarto... Nunca mais me sento nesse sofá!”

“Anya, podes virar-te. E não aconteceu nada.” O Wick faz uma breve pausa. “Porque tu interrompeste.”

Sinto-me corar.

“Eu ainda estou aqui...” Interrompo.

“Claro! Anya, esta é a Lexa. Lexa, esta é a minha irmã Anya!”

A Anya tira-me as medidas e posso jurar que levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto o fazia. É bonita. Muito bonita até! A raiz do seu cabelo é um pouco mais escura que a do Wick e tem as pontas loiras e compridas a cair-lhe pelos ombros. Os seus olhos são castanhos, tal como os do irmão.

“Então tu é que és a Anya!”

“E tu a Lexa!”

“Em quatro anos que cá estive nunca te vi, mas o Wick falou-me muito sobre ti.”

“Bem, espero eu...”

A Anya é dois anos mais nova que o Wick e um ano mais velha que eu. É quase do mesmo tamanho do irmão, fazendo com que o meu rosto lhe dê um pouco acima dos ombros. Como se isso não bastasse, está a calçar uns sapatos de salto alto, o que me faz parecer minúscula perto dela. O Wick sempre me disse que a irmã era muito feminina.

“Estás demasiado bem vestida hoje.” O Wick interrompe os meus pensamentos virando-se para a irmã.

“Tenho um julgamento.”

Olho, confusa. Vai a tribunal porquê? O Wick percebe que estou baralhada e começa-se a rir.

“Lexa, a minha irmã é advogada. Tirou o curso de advocacia na Alemanha. É por isso que nunca a conheceste. Na altura não estava por cá.”

“Tinha de tentar ser alguém na vida...” Ela ri-se com sarcasmo para o irmão.

“Ser mecânico é uma profissão de honra! Se não fossemos nós, vocês advogados nunca teriam como chegar ao tribunal a horas!” O Wick faz beicinho. Já quase me tinha esquecido de como fica querido quando faz aquilo com a boca. Aproximo-me dele e aperto-lhe as bochechas com os dedos.

“Logo sempre jantamos juntos ou preferem ficar a sós?”

“Podes vir.” Diz o Wick.

A Anya olha para mim.

“Por mim pode ser.”

Ela sorri-me com o mesmo ar atrevido do irmão e retira-se. Eu e o Wick passamos a tarde a passear, rever alguns pubs, mercados, museus e jardins. Era como se nunca tivesse saído de Londres! Finalmente sentia-me recompor aos poucos e colava lentamente cada pedacinho meu. Mesmo assim, não conseguia esquecer a Clarke. Em cada sítio que ia, pensava como seria se ela estivesse lá comigo: o que diria, o que faria, o jeito com que sorriria... Tenho tantas saudades do sorriso dela e ainda só passou um dia! Ela era como uma droga na qual eu estava completamente viciada e agora estou numa espécie de reabilitação que me está a custar demasiado.

“Gostavas muito do super-homem, não é?” Pergunta-me o Wick quando repara que estou, mais uma vez, distante.

“Quem?”

“O Clark...” Ele olha para mim enquanto tenta fazer uma piada. “Clark Kent...”

Ele diz aquilo com um ar tão sério que logo a seguir desatamos os dois às gargalhadas.

“Era uma Clarke...”

“Uma...?” Os seus olhos brilham.

“Lexa... Podias tornar o meu sonho realidade!”

Dou-lhe um murro no braço.

“Afasta essa ideia.”

“Espera... Clarke... Clarke... A tua prima?” Ele pergunta, incrédulo.

Olho para o chão e ele começa-se a rir.

“Sua safadinha...”

“Podes parar?” Pergunto com ar sério e ele para de se rir.

“Desculpa...” Durante uns breves segundos permanecemos em silêncio, mas depois ele continua. “Queres me contar o que aconteceu?”

Respiro fundo e encontro os seus olhos.

“Queres a parte em que me apaixonei perdidamente por ela logo que voltei a casa, a parte em que quis reaver tudo o que é meu e os meus padrinhos contestaram ou a parte em que a Clarke e o namorado decidiram armar um esquema para cima de mim para fazer com que eu morresse de amores por ela e acabasse por lhe passar as empresas?”

O Wick fica boquiaberto.

“Então ela tentou usar-te?”

“Tipo isso...” Sinto as lágrimas voltarem a encher-me os olhos mas, desta vez, controlo-me.

Ele abraça-me e permanecemos em silêncio durante uns segundos.

“Vou estar sempre aqui para ti.” Diz-me ele, procurando os meus olhos.

“Eu sei.” Sorrio-lhe e volto a abraça-lo.

Antes de anoitecer voltamos a casa para nos encontrarmos com a Anya. Ela claramente nos surpreendeu porque demos com ela na cozinha já com a comida quase pronta.

“Decidi fazer uma pequena surpresa, já que ninguém estava em casa.” Diz ela.

“Uau... E posso saber porquê?” Pergunta o Wick, admirado.

“Para surpreender a tua namorada.”

“Ela não é...” O Wick começa mas eu respondo por cima.

“Nós não... Somos. Isso.” Digo, meio sem jeito.

“Hmm...” A Anya sorri e mais uma vez levanta a sobrancelha. “Bom, a comida está quase pronta. Sentem-se, por favor.”

“Sim senhora!” Diz o Wick.

A comida estava, de facto, deliciosa. O vinho que a acompanhava também e por isso acabamos por perder a noção das horas e dos copos que bebemos. Estávamos relaxados enquanto partilhávamos histórias sobre as nossas aventuras pelo mundo.

“Bem, vou buscar mais vinho.” O Wick levanta-se e dirige-se à cozinha.

“Estou a ver que és tão viajada como eu...” Diz-me a Anya.

“Parece que sim.” Sorrio-lhe.

“Um dia, se quiseres, podemos viajar juntas.” Ela sugere e eu sinto-me arrepiar com a ideia. Talvez seja efeito do álcool.

O Wick voltou para a mesa e continuamos a conversar. A noite ia já longa quando, de repente, sinto a perna da Anya procurar a minha. Dou um salto na cadeira e procuro o seu olhar. Ela olha-me de volta, misteriosa.

“Vamos dormir?” Pergunta-me o Wick, interrompendo a troca de olhares. “Anya, tu ficas com a minha cama que eu e a Lexa dormimos no sofá.”

“E vais fazê-la dormir no sofá? A cama é grande. Não me importo de a dividir com ela.” A Anya sugere e sinto um ligeiro nervosismo com a ideia.

“Eu fico bem no sofá, obrigada.” Respondo.

Quando nos estávamos a preparar para dormir, o Wick foi à casa-de-banho e a Anya aproveitou para se aproximar de mim.

“Lexa podes, por favor, desapertar-me o vestido?” 

Ela vira as costas e eu ajudo-a. As suas costas começam a desvendar-se e eu sinto como se estivesse a invadir propriedade alheia, por isso olho para o chão. A Anya volta a virar-se para mim.

“Obrigada.” Dito isto deixa cair o vestido, ficando apenas de roupa interior.

Confesso que achei o momento demasiado sensual e senti algo fervilhar dentro de mim. Mesmo assim, continuei calada.

“Bom, boa noite.”

Ela retira-se para o quarto com o vestido na mão e os saltos altos ainda calçados, usando apenas a sua roupa interior de renda preta vestida. Conseguia imaginar algumas coisas que podia fazer com ela naquele momento, mas o Wick apareceu e interrompeu o meu pensamento. Deitei-me com ele e deixei-me envolver pelo calor do seu corpo até adormecer. Desta vez não chorei pela Clarke. Ela apareceu na minha mente enquanto estava a adormecer, mas era uma imagem mais distante. Depois... Sonhei com a Anya.


	15. Algo novo, algo bom

“Mais para a esquerda...”

“Aqui?”

“Hmmm... Mais um bocadinho...”

A Anya faz pressão na minha omoplata, massajando-a. Estamos as duas no sofá, eu estendida de barriga para baixo, e ela sentada em cima do meu rabo numa postura que não consigo ver mas que adivinho ser sensual.

“Aí! Que bom...” Digo, enterrando o meu rosto na almofada.

O Wick foi trabalhar e a Anya tirou folga, então passei o dia com ela em casa do irmão a ver filmes. Já se passaram quase dois meses desde que decidi visitar o Wick e a verdade é que não me apetece ir embora. Aqui, amada pelo Wick e desejada pela Anya, sinto-me bem. Raramente penso na Clarke e, quando penso, já não sinto aquela angústia e vontade de morrer. A verdade é que me tenho tentado ocupar com a vida festiva de Londres, com as saídas com o Wick e os encontros com a Anya. À exceção das primeiras noites, em que dormi com o Wick no sofá e por algumas vezes quase nos envolvemos tal era o nível de álcool que tínhamos no sangue, ultimamente tenho dormido no seu quarto, umas vezes sozinha e outras com a Anya. Não, ainda nada aconteceu entre mim e ela, mas porque sou eu quem continua a evitar enrolar-se com a irmã do meu grande amigo. Ok, estou a usar o Wick como justificação quando, na realidade, acho que sou eu quem ainda não está preparada para se envolver emocionalmente com alguém. Então, quando a Anya passa as noites lá em casa, partilhamos a mesma cama.

“Mesmo a morar com tanta gente, só quando estou contigo é que não me sinto sozinha.” Costuma dizer-me ela com aquele olhar atrevido que já por imensas vezes me arrepiou.

Apesar de ela dividir o apartamento com mais seis pessoas, diz que às vezes sabe bem ter um corpo quente ao seu lado na cama. Eu coro sempre que ela sussurra isso à noite, deitada ao meu lado, enquanto percorre livremente as minhas curvas com as suas mãos. Ela é atrevida. Não pede permissão para nada, nem sequer se importa de ser rejeitada. É uma caçadora nata. E eu gosto disso. Gosto porque, graças a ela, tenho me envolvido de tal forma neste seu jogo de sedução que acabo por investir mais energia a tentar evitar envolver-me com ela do que a pensar nas feridas que a Clarke me abriu e que dificilmente cicatrizaram.

O meu pensamento é interrompido quando sinto um beijo nas minhas costas nuas. Arrepio-me e a Anya apercebe-se disso.

“Isto foi sinal de que gostaste?”

Não consigo ver o seu rosto, mas pelo tom sensual da sua voz sei que está a sorrir.

“Ahm...” Não tenho resposta para ela. Mais do que gostar destas provocações, sinto uma fome imensa por sexo. A última vez que quase me envolvi com alguém foi com o Wick na primeira semana em que aqui cheguei e não aconteceu nada porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Clarke. Agora, já com a ela guardada na mais funda das gavetas do meu pensamento, só consigo pensar em mim, nas minhas necessidades, no meu corpo. E o meu corpo quer sexo. O meu corpo quer vibrar com beijos, toques, línguas, sussurros... O meu corpo quer gemer, gritar, contorcer-se... O meu corpo quer sexo, muito sexo!

“Merda...” Digo quando me apercebo que a minha roupa interior pode estar um pouco molhada. Volto a enterrar a cabeça na almofada.

“Sabes que este pode ser o nosso segredo. O Wick não tem que saber.” Sugere a Anya.

“Não é isso... É que... Eu ainda não estou preparada.”

Ela volta a beijar-me as costas, subindo lentamente até ao meu pescoço.

“Não estás preparada para quê?” Pergunta ela, continuando a beijar cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Não consigo responder. 

“Queres que pare?”

Não! Quero muito aqueles beijos. Mas como não lhe respondo, ela para e sai de cima de mim. Sento-me no sofá e olho-a com atenção.

“Tu desejas-me, Lexa! Consigo ler isso no teu olhar. Consigo sentir isso na tua pele que arde de cada vez que a toco!”

“Desculpa Anya, mas eu ainda...”

“Ainda não esqueceste a Clarke, eu sei.”

“Eu já esqueci a Clarke! Espera, como é que sabes sobre ela?”

“Sou boa a descobrir as coisas quando quero. E se já a esqueceste, o que te impede de te envolveres comigo?”

“Não sei...”

Ela olha para mim. Desta vez a sensualidade no seu olhar é substituída por frieza.

“Estou farta disto.” Ela calça os ténis, pega na bolsa e sai.

Fico a olhar para a porta, incrédula com aquela reação repentina. Nunca tinha visto a Anya chateada. Desde que a conheço que só me lança olhares eróticos e sorrisos ousados. Sinto-me incomodada com a sensação de que a magoei. Como não sei para onde foi, não posso ir atrás dela. Olho para o calendário.

“Quase dois meses...” Digo para mim mesma.

Está na hora de pensar em voltar a Vancouver para tomar posse de tudo o que é meu por direito. Sinto que o meu ponto fraco, a Clarke, já não tem qualquer controlo sobre as minhas emoções. Longe da vista, longe do coração, certo?

Pego no telemóvel e, passados então quase dois meses, ligo-o. Tinha-o desligado para me conseguir abstrair de tudo o que me vinculasse a Vancouver. Respiro fundo enquanto o ligo. Espero que esteja tudo bem com a Raven, o Jasper e os outros. O meu queixo cai quando reparo nas centenas de mensagens escritas, mensagens de voz e chamadas perdidas que tenho. Todas da Clarke. De repente, sinto-me nervosa. Uma parte de mim quer ler e ouvir tudo o que ela me enviou, mas isso seria estragar o que vim a Londres fazer: esquecê-la. Para evitar cair em tentação, pouso o telemóvel no sofá e vou até à cozinha preparar qualquer coisa para comer. Ouço a porta da sala bater. Será que a Anya voltou? Antes mesmo de me poder certificar de que foi ela quem chegou, ouço a voz do Wick.

“Tantas mensagens! São todas da Clarke?”

Corro para a sala e tiro-lhe o telemóvel da mão.

“Não sei e tu também não tens nada a ver com isso.” Respondo, pousando de novo o telemóvel no sofá.

“Anda lá! Não tens curiosidade em saber o que é que ela tem a dizer?”

Desvio o meu olhar do dele e, por uns breves segundos, ainda penso na sua pergunta.

“Não.” Respondo depois.

“Mas eu tenho!” O Wick conhece-me como ninguém e sabe perfeitamente que tudo o que mais quero é ler e ouvir tudo o que está naquele telemóvel. Por isso tenta poupar-me ao trabalho de me tentar controlar.

“Wick, demorei imenso tempo a colar todos os cacos. Não posso voltar a partir-me em mil pedaços.” Respondo. Uma mistura de desespero e nervosismo na minha voz.

Ele aproxima-se de mim e segura-me o rosto. Os nossos olhares encontram-se.

“Não tarda nada vais ter que lá voltar. Mais vale este teste agora para te fortaleceres, do que chegares lá e seres posta à prova na hora. Tens que ter certeza do que já não sentes ou não queres mais sentir.”

“Mas eu não quero saber das desculpas dela. Não quero iludir-me com mentiras!”

“Não achas que vale a pena correr já este risco? Precisas estar firme do que queres quando voltares a Vancouver.”

Por breves segundos reflito nas suas palavras.

“Tens razão...” Olho para o telemóvel sem muita coragem para pegar nele e suspiro.

O Wick lê-me o pensamento e antecede-se, pegando ele no telemóvel e pondo em modo altifalante uma mensagem de voz aleatória.

“Lembraste quando te aproximaste de mim na lagoa cheia de convicção e eu deixei-me levar pelo teu olhar enquanto me despias lentamente?” A voz da Clarke. O meu coração aperta. “Tenho tantas saudades tuas Lexa... Volta por favor.”

Sinto as lágrimas caírem-me pelo rosto. A sua voz parecia tão frágil e triste... O Wick dá-me um abraço.

“Estás a ver? Ainda bem que estás a chorar aqui e não lá.” Dito isto, aperta-me com mais força.

Não consigo entender porque estou a chorar. Estou confusa entre ter percebido que afinal não a esqueci ou ter ficado aflita por ter ouvido a sua voz mais triste do que nunca. Tento dizer a mim própria que estas lágrimas não passam de preocupação pelo estado da Clarke, por me parecer que ela não está bem. Afinal cresci com ela e preocupo-me como... Como... Como uma irmã. Sinto uma sensação azeda no meu estômago. Nunca pensei nela como uma irmã e isso causa-me desconforto. Mas sim, isto é apenas preocupação por ela, porque crescemos juntas. Não é?

Ouço o meu telemóvel vibrar. Afasto-me do Wick e olho para o ecrã.

“Clarke.” Leio em voz alta. O meu estômago a remoer-se. 

“Agora que ela percebeu que tens o telemóvel ligado, não vai parar.” Diz o Wick.

Engulo em seco.

“Atende.” Peço-lhe.

“Tens a certeza?”

Aceno com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que tento prender o nó que tenho na garganta. O Wick pega no telemóvel e atende.

“Lexa?” Ouço a voz da Clarke. “Graças a deus! Onde estás?”

“A Lexa está muito bem entregue, não te preocupes. Agora para de a chatear.” Responde o Wick com frieza.

“Quem és tu? Onde está a Lexa? Passa-lhe o telemóvel! Quero falar com ela!”

O Wick não responde e a Clarke suspira.

“Diz-lhe só que... Eu amo... Eu vou ficar à espera dela...” Dito isto, desliga.

“Ela disse que...”

“Eu ouvi. Obrigada Wick.”

“Acho que ela já percebeu que não queres nada com ela e não volta a chatear.”

“Sim...”

Mais uma vez, só conseguia pensar no seu tom de voz triste e agora também nas suas palavras. Ela disse que vai ficar à minha espera. Porquê? Porque é que ela quer insistir comigo? Talvez o Finn lhe tenha pedido para fazer isso.

“Ok, chega de emoções por hoje!” Diz o Wick, arrancando-me do meu pensamento antes mesmo de eu ter tempo para deprimir. 

Agarro no telemóvel e, para não me sentir tentada a pegar nele tão cedo, pouso-o na mesa de cabeceira do quarto.

A noite cai e eu tento abstrair-me do que aconteceu esta tarde, da chamada da Clarke. Junto-me ao Wick na cozinha para preparar o jantar.

“A Anya não disse se jantava cá?”

A Anya! Ela saiu chateada comigo e ainda não voltou nem disse nada.

“Não. Ela saiu apressada...”

Quando nos sentamos à mesa para começar a comer, a Anya entra em casa.

“Ainda há comida para mim?”

“Claro que sim! Senta-te. Vou buscar um prato.” O Wick levanta-se e dirige-se à cozinha enquanto ela se senta ao meu lado na mesa e me olha em silêncio. 

Devolvo o olhar.

“Aqui tens.” Diz o Wick, trazendo um prato, um copo e talheres. “Espero que gostes de lasanha!”

“Se foste tu que cozinhaste não vou gostar de certeza.” A Anya responde de forma tão natural que me faz rir. Ela apercebe-se disso e sorri-me. Ok, parece que a neura já lhe passou e está tudo bem entre nós novamente.

Depois do jantar, sentamo-nos os três no sofá a ver mais um episódio de Castle quando o Wick recebe o telefonema de um amigo.

“Hoje? Esqueci-me completamente! Sim eu vou já aí ter!”

“O que se passa?” Pergunto.

“Um amigo meu faz anos e eu esqueci-me! Vou agora ter com o pessoal à festa dele. Querem vir?”

“Não.” Eu e a Anya respondemos em uníssono.

O Wick olha para nós e ri-se.

“Estão afinadinhas! Vá, até logo!” Dito isto, sai de rompante.

O silêncio instala-se entre mim e a Anya, para quem não tenho sequer coragem de olhar. Continuo a fingir-me focada no episódio da série.

“Tu não gostas de Castle.” Diz ela, quebrando o silêncio.

Agora sim, tenho uma desculpa para encontrar os seus olhos.

“Não sabes.” Respondo.

“Sei sim. Só vês isso porque o meu irmão adora.”

Sorrio-lhe.

“És sempre assim tão atenta?”

“Só quando algo me interessa.”

Decido entrar no seu jogo.

“E desde quando eu sou algo?” Pergunto.

“Não és.”

“Então não te interesso.”

“Não.”

Fico sem entender onde ela quer chegar com isto. Provavelmente está a tentar vingar-se de mim com as palavras.

“É o teu corpo que me interessa.” Diz ela repentinamente, apagando a névoa de questões que já pairava na minha cabeça.

Eu não estou apaixonada pela Anya e de certa forma tinha medo que, ao envolver-me, ela se prendesse a algo que eu depois não lhe poderia garantir. Mas pelos vistos bastavam estas palavras mágicas para me dar mais confiança e deixar-me levar pela minha vontade de a usar até matar esta fome que tenho. Preciso ganhar mais segurança em mim própria para voltar a Vancouver e enfrentar a Clarke, que pelo que entendi vai fazer de tudo para me dar mais uma lavagem cerebral e tentar controlar-me a mim e às minhas decisões. Preciso esquecer que foi com ela que fiz amor pela última vez e que foi com o corpo dela colado ao meu que gemi. E a Anya está aqui, à minha frente, atrevida como sempre e há quase dois meses praticamente a suplicar para me possuir.

Não sei bem de onde veio a energia que ganhei logo de seguida, mas dei por mim a sentar-me no colo da Anya, uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura, os meus braços a envolver-lhe o pescoço.

“É o meu corpo que queres?”

Ela sorri-me em resposta. O prémio por tanto tempo de caça finalmente chegou e os seus olhos brilham de orgulho por ter vencido. A autorização está dada e então, sem pensar em mais nada e deixando-me levar pelo instinto animal, agarro-a pelos cabelos, empurrando o seu rosto para trás, e lambo-lhe o queixo. Ela tenta levar os seus lábios aos meus mas eu não deixo. Quero levá-la à loucura. Lambo-lhe a orelha e ouço-a gemer. Sinto as suas mãos apertarem o meu rabo enquanto respira pesadamente.

“É isto que queres?” Pergunto com voz atrevida, o que a faz sorrir. Ela ainda não conhecia esta minha faceta de excitada.

“Eu sabia que a luta ia valer a pena. Vou te foder tanto!”

As suas palavras fizeram com que as minhas cuecas rapidamente ficassem molhadas. Beijo-a com fome, com violência, com este desejo reprimido que guardei para mim desde a primeira vez que me provocou, na noite em que me pediu para a ajudar a desapertar o seu vestido e afastou-se de mim de roupa interior e saltos altos. Tudo o que vi naquela noite, cada pedacinho do seu corpo, queria que fosse meu agora.

Ela despe-me apressadamente a camisola e o soutien. Massaja os meus peitos e depois beija-os com paixão, trincando-me os seios enquanto eu me agarro ao seu cabelo e gemo. Agora, mais do que nunca, preciso deste orgasmo. Desaperto-lhe o botão das calças e passo a minha mão pela sua tanga. Sinto-a completamente molhada, o que me arrepia e me faz ficar ainda mais louca.

“Este é o efeito que tens em mim desde a primeira vez que te vi.” Diz ela.

As suas palavras dão-me ainda mais fome. Pensar que ela me deseja assim há tanto tempo excita-me.

“Já te tocaste a pensar em mim?” Pergunto-lhe, atrevida.

Ela sorri.

“Até enquanto dormias ao meu lado, serena.”

Sinto-me com cada vez mais fome do seu corpo. Tiro-lhe a camisola e quase lhe arranco o soutien, não fosse ela desapertá-lo antes de eu ter tempo de o fazer. Chupo-lhe os seios.

“Para a cama do meu irmão, agora!”

O que anteriormente me podia ter apagado a vontade, excitou-me ainda mais. Adoro a forma atrevida com que me fala e manda em mim. Adoro que ela esteja no comando e me controle. Adoro saber que vou foder a irmã do Wick na cama dele e que ele não vai nem imaginar. Sinceramente, não me reconheço, mas estou a adorar esta lufada de ar fresco!

Levanto-me, tiro as minhas calças e dirijo-me para o quarto apenas em cuecas. A Anya segue-me e derruba-me na cama. O seu peso em cima de mim, os nossos seios colados. Beijo-a e depois ajudo-a a despir as suas calças. Ela cai novamente sobre mim e começa a lamber-me o umbigo, descendo cada vez mais. Quando chega às minhas cuecas, não as tira. Em vez disso, beija-as, o que me põe ainda mais louca. Ela olha para mim e sorri. Mais uma vez aquele olhar vencedor. Agora estou nas mãos dela. Ela levanta-se novamente e despe as suas cuecas. Depois, retira lentamente as minhas. Respiro pesadamente. Quero-a já! Sem mais demoras nem encantos, ela lambe-me o clítoris. Agarro-me aos lençóis e gemo a pulmões cheios. Sentia tanto a falta disto! Ela para e olha para mim.

“Quantos queres?” Pergunta.

“Três.” Respondo.

É então que, enquanto me continua a lamber, enfia três dedos dentro de mim, levando-me ao êxtase. Agarro-me com força aos seus cabelos, enquanto gemo de prazer. Por entre o som da minha respiração fugaz, ouço o meu telemóvel vibrar. Olho para a mesa de cabeceira. Alguém me está a ligar. Clarke. Ela está a pensar em mim neste preciso momento. Ignoro e fecho os olhos. Viro a cara e deixo que a Anya me continue a levar à loucura naquela que está a ser a melhor noite dos últimos tempos.


	16. Saudade

FALA CLARKE...

Três meses, vinte e quatro dias e cinco horas desde que acordei na praia e a Lexa se tinha ido embora. Três meses, vinte e quatro dias, cinco horas e um minuto desde que a tento contactar, choro, escrevo poemas ridículos de amor e desespero para que as horas passem mais rápido e ela volte logo. Porque ela vai voltar. Tem que voltar! O meu coração fica acelerado e sento-me na cama enquanto respiro fundo e conto até dez. Só a ideia de não a voltar a ver dá-me vontade de morrer! Preciso limpar o meu nome. Ela precisa saber que nunca fiz nada por mal e que a amo ardentemente com tudo o que tenho. Ela precisa de saber, mesmo que depois disso continue a não querer olhar para a minha cara, o que é muito provável visto que, da penúltima vez que lhe tentei ligar, atendeu um homem. Talvez já me tenha esquecido e se tenha envolvido com alguém. Talvez eu não tenha outra oportunidade com ela. Talvez... Sinto novamente o meu coração ficar acelerado. É a primeira vez que penso realmente na hipótese de ela não querer mais nada comigo. Então dou por mim a rezar apenas para ter a oportunidade de limpar o meu nome e fazê-la entender que nunca tive segundas intenções.

Três meses, vinte e quatro dias, cinco horas e sete minutos desde que... Estou a ficar louca!

“Menina Clarke?”

A Indra bate à porta.

“Se vens para me dizer onde está a Lexa, podes entrar.”

Ela entra.

“Pela sua saúde menina, aconselho-a a enterrar este assunto. A menina Octavia está na sala à sua espera.”

“Ela que suba...”

“Ela recusa-se. Quer que a menina saia deste quarto de uma vez por todas e por isso insiste em esperá-la lá.”

Suspiro e reviro os olhos.

“Diz-lhe que já desço.”

Ela retira-se deixando-me sozinha naquela que hoje é a caverna onde passo a maior parte do meu tempo. Já não abro a janela nem a persiana há semanas. Acredito que o cheiro a fechado seja uma constante, mas nem o sinto. Talvez eu própria também já tenha este cheiro impregnado em mim. Pouco me importa. Claro que tomo banho e desço para as ditas refeições em família que cada vez mais desprezo, mas se é só isso que tenho de fazer para que me deixem em paz o resto do dia, faço o esforço. Pareço um farrapo ambulante. Eu, a suposta rainha da moda, já nem vontade tenho para combinar peças de roupa. Sou capaz de vestir a mesma roupa uma semana inteira porque, na verdade, não saio de casa. Não quero sair. Não consigo sair. Tenho medo que, se o fizer, a Lexa volte para assinar algum documento dos pais dela ou venha buscar algumas roupas que cá deixou e eu não esteja por perto para conversarmos, ou pelo menos para tentar conversar. Às vezes vou ao quarto dela e cheiro o seu perfume. É cada vez mais ausente, como a memória dos seus beijos nos meus lábios, mas está lá, consigo senti-lo. Lexa... Onde estás?

Três meses, vinte e quatro dias, cinco horas e quinze minutos. Desço para ir ter com a Octavia.

“Consegui? Yeah!” Diz ela, fazendo uma espécie de dança vitoriosa.

“O que queres?”

“Quero a minha amiga de volta.”

“Desculpa O... Eu sei que não estou na minha melhor fase mas...”

“A Lexa vai voltar.” Interrompe-me ela. “E tu vais poder explicar que o Finn foi um cabrão e que tu não tinhas nada a ver com o plano dele.”

Ela só conhece este lado da história. Não lhe contei sobre a parte em que a Lexa achou que eu estava envolvida com ela para lhe a tentar fazer a cabeça para garantir que os meus pais continuassem com o que é dela e, desse jeito, eu continuasse rica.

“Eu sei.” Respondo, cabisbaixa.

“Sabes que mais? Vamos sair. Agora! Hoje não me vais dizer que não!”

“Já está quase a anoitecer, O.”

“E depois? As festas fazem-se à noite e ninguém melhor do que tu, que já organizaste milhares delas, para saber isso!”

Recusava-me a sair à noite. Se saísse, encontraria a lua e, se a encontrasse, as memórias das noites de amor com a Lexa teriam ainda mais força e controlo sobre mim do que o que já têm. Afinal, foi sob a luz do luar que sempre nos amámos.

“Não quero sair à noite. Não me apetece.”

“Já chega!” A Octavia exalta-se e agarra-me os ombros. “Eu devia bater-te, atirar-te das escadas, qualquer coisa! Mas com medo de magoar a menina, não o faço. Mas estou farta! Estou farta que te feches no teu mundo e deprimas! Olha para ti, mal te reconheço! Vais sair sim! Isto não é discutível!”

Desato a chorar e a Octavia fica um pouco aflita.

“Oh raios... Clarke, não... Não chores. Eu... Ok se calhar é melhor mesmo deitares tudo cá para fora.” Dito isto, empurra-me para si e abraça-me.

“Eu estou apaixonada por ela.” Digo entre soluços e com a cara abafada no seu pescoço.

“Ela quê?” A Octavia não entendeu e eu afasto-me dela para a olhar nos olhos. As lágrimas ainda a escorrerem-me pelo rosto.

“Eu estou apaixonada pela Lexa.”

“Tu o quê?” Ela faz uma pausa. “Oh merda! Ela sabe?”

Aceno em resposta.

“Achas que é por isso que ela ainda não voltou? Está com medo do que sentes ou assim? É que tipo, isso não se apega e ela pode perfeitamente...” A Octavia perde-se nos seus pensamentos e eu interrompo.

“Ela sabe e durante uns tempos andamos envolvidas, mas depois aconteceu aquilo na casa da praia e ela fugiu.”

A Octavia cala-se e olha-me com atenção. Está pálida. Consigo ler no seu olhar a grande questão: como é que tudo isto lhe passou ao lado?

“Bem, eu nunca imaginei que vocês fossem... Gostassem... Isso.”

Sento-me e ela faz o mesmo. Conto-lhe sobre o que realmente se passou: a minha mãe e o seu plano, o Finn a apoiá-la, eu a evitar contar à Lexa sobre o propósito maquiavélico das duas pessoas que a criaram, acabando assim por me envolver numa teia de mentiras que depois fez com que ela achasse que eu também fazia parte do esquema.

“Meu Deus... Parece uma novela mexicana!”

A expressão chocada da Octavia seguida desta sua conclusão brilhante, fez com que eu me risse da situação. Pela primeira vez, ria-me do que aconteceu, da ironia do destino. Parecia realmente uma novela mexicana! A Octavia percebe o efeito que teve em mim e decide continuar.

“Só falta mesmo aparecer aqui a tua irmã gémea, abandonada à nascença e que acaba também ela apaixonada pela Lexa.”

Desta vez, deixo-me cair para trás às gargalhadas. Está a saber-me tão bem rir de tudo isto. O peso que senti durante meses estava agora, aos poucos, a dissolver-se.

“Obrigada.” Disse eu.

“Tudo por ti, amiga.” Ela sorri-me com carinho. “Agora, por favor, vai trocar de roupa e vamos sair!”

“Não quero...”

A Octavia olha-me zangada.

“Ok, está bem... Mas, por favor, não me leves a sair com o pessoal.” Peço-lhe.

“Combinado. Já agora, mais alguém sabe?”

Aceno.

“O Jasper, o Monty e a Raven.” Respondo.

“Mais ninguém? Tipo os vizinhos da quinta ao lado ou assim?” Noto a Octavia um pouco chateada por só agora ter descoberto sobre mim e a Lexa.

“Acredita que foste a primeira a quem contei.”

Ela sorri-me e eu afasto-me e dirijo-me para o quarto para trocar de roupa.

Três meses, vinte e quatro horas e... Ok, já chega! Preciso recuperar a minha sanidade mental e parar de chorar com esta... “Novela mexicana”. Lembro-me da designação que a Octavia deu à história da minha vida e volto a rir de mim mesma. Hoje vou procurar pela Clarke confiante e que ama a vida! Vou dançar, cantar, rir... Vou beber tanto!

Ainda perco uns bons minutos a olhar para toda a roupa que tenho. Realmente estou sem paciência para conseguir fazer qualquer combinação, por isso opto pelo mais básico mas que não deixa de ser sexy: um vestido preto decotado que se ajusta ao meu corpo, uma écharpe cor de pérola e uns sapatos a condizer. Não invisto em qualquer penteado. Deixo o cabelo solto, a cair-me pelos ombros e opto por uma maquilhagem simples: eyeliner e um batom quase da cor dos lábios, apenas para dar um certo brilho. Desço até à sala de estar para ir ter com a Octavia.

“UAU!” Diz ela, boquiaberta. “Quem te viu e quem te vê!”

“Digna de uma novela mexicana?” Pergunto, na brincadeira.

“Sim! E de um final espetacular!”

Sorrio mas levanto a questão: será que um dia vou ter esse final espetacular? Gostava que a Lexa aparecesse agora e me visse assim vestida. Podia ser que me achasse bonita e se recusasse a deixar-me de novo. É incrível como nos sentimos tão minúsculos, feios e indesejados apenas por causa de uma pessoa, a pessoa a quem entregamos o nosso coração e que o atirou para bem longe. Ficamos sem coração, sem autoestima, sem nada...

“Bora lá? Agora tens que vir comigo a minha casa para que eu me prepare e fique à altura de te acompanhar a qualquer festa!” A Octavia interrompe atempadamente os meus pensamentos, evitando que me afogue neles mais uma vez.

Entro no carro dela e ouço Jessie J com a “Bang Bang”. Dou por mim a cantarolar e agradeço aos céus a Octavia quase me ter esbofeteado hoje. Quando entro em casa dela, o Bellamy está lá com um convidado.

“Clarke! Uau, estás... Uau!” O Bellamy aproxima-se para me cumprimentar. “Já há algum tempo que não te via. Como estás?”

“Linda e magnífica como sempre! Não se nota?” A Octavia responde por mim.

“Olá, Bellamy.” Respondo com um sorriso. “A Raven?”

“Vou ter com ela daqui a pouco! Querem juntar-se a nós?”

“Não, obrigada.” Responde a O rapidamente. “Hoje os planos são só entre estas duas divas que vês à tua frente!”

O convidado levanta-se e um vulto aparece atrás do Bellamy, revelando-se.

“Clarke, este é o meu Professor de Ciências Políticas, Jaha.”

“Jaha?” Repito depois dele. O nome parece-me familiar.

“Clarke Griffin?” Pergunta ele.

“Sim! Conhece-a Professor?” Pergunta o Bellamy.

“Claro que sim! O meu filho era muito teu amigo, Clarke. O Wells...”

“O Wells! Agora já entendo de onde o seu rosto me parecia familiar!”

O Wells foi um grande amigo que tive no tempo do Secundário e que morreu há uns anos por causa de um acidente terrível. Na altura sofri muito com a perda dele. Ainda sinto saudades e um carinho especial sempre que o recordo. Nunca o vou esquecer. No entanto, já mal me lembrava do seu pai.

“Pois é... Mas que mundo pequeno!” Continua o Jaha. “Quando o Wells nos deixou, decidi fazer uma viagem pela Europa, tirar mais uns cursos, manter-me ocupado. Agora voltei às origens como Professor Académico.”

“Que bom! Tem que passar lá por casa. O meu pai vai adorar revê-lo.”

“Assim o farei!”

“Clarke, ajuda-me aqui!” A voz da Octavia vem do seu quarto. Com isto tudo nem me apercebi que ela se tinha afastado.

“Com licença.” Digo, afastando-me dos dois homens.

Depois de ajudar a Octavia a preparar-se, percebi que o Bellamy e o Jaha já tinham ido embora. Foi bom voltar a ver o pai do Wells. Ajudou-me a recordá-lo mais um pouco. Quem me dera que ele ainda fosse vivo... 

Dirigimo-nos para o carro. Noto que já anoiteceu e olho para a lua. Como que automaticamente, recordo todas as noites de amor que partilhei com a Lexa e das quais a lua foi nossa testemunha. O meu coração aperta. Três meses, vinte e... Pára, Clarke! Digo a mim própria enquanto respiro fundo. Contar o tempo sem a Lexa tornou-se o pior dos vícios e hoje preciso de me viciar em algo diferente. Tipo em álcool.

“Tens alguma sugestão ou posso controlar os planos?” Pergunta-me a Octavia.

“Estou nas tuas mãos!” Respondo-lhe.

“Prepara-te...” Diz-me ela com um sorriso.

Só acreditei quando lá chegamos. Finalmente abriu o bar pelo qual esperamos tanto tempo... The Ark!

“Não acredito!” Digo estupefacta, enquanto admiro a dimensão daquele espaço.

“Já abriu o mês passado, mas eu fiz questão de esperar por ti para virmos juntas.”

“És a melhor amiga do mundo, sabias?” Dou um abraço à Octavia.

“Por acaso sabia.”

Rimos e entramos naquele bar gigante, com mais de três pistas diferentes, uma passerelle e muitos, muitos balcões cheios de álcool.

“Isto é lindo!” Grito ao ouvido da Octavia enquanto percorríamos todo o espaço, desvendando-o de uma ponta à outra.

A noite já ia longa, as bebidas já tinham sido muitas e eu e a Octavia dançávamos sem parar. Era mesmo de uma saída assim que eu precisava! De repente, alguém se aproxima. Jaha. Olho para ele confusa e ele estica a mão oferecendo-nos dois bilhetes para a área VIP. Sem levantarmos qualquer questão, até porque o volume da música abafava qualquer tentativa de som que pudesse sair da minha boca, eu e a Octavia seguimo-lo.

A zona VIP centrava-se no cimo do The Ark e era dotada de muito glamour. Sofás enormes, paredes com padrões vintage e a vista para as três pistas de dança e para a sala com a passerelle. Ali a música era mais suave e proporcionava conversas a um volume moderado. Comida e champagne estavam a ser constantemente servidos. Pego num copo de uma das bandejas e continuo a seguir o Jaha e a Octavia até um dos sofás.

“Isto é... Fantástico!” Digo, encantada. “Como é que conseguiu arranjar estes bilhetes?”

O Jaha sorri-me.

“Eu sou o dono do The Ark.”

O meu queixo e o da Octavia caem.

“Dono?” Repete ela.

“Mandei construí-la em honra do meu filho, que sempre quis dirigir um sítio assim.”

Noto saudade e orgulho nos seus olhos e em cada palavra que diz sobre o Wells.

“Onde quer que ele esteja, está muito feliz com o seu tributo.”

“Obrigado, Clarke. E por favor, não me trates por você.”

Sorrio-lhe em resposta.

“Agora, façam-me um favor e continuem a divertir-se! Qualquer coisa, chamem-me.” Dito isto, o Jaha retira-se.

Tive que ajudar a Octavia a apanhar o queixo do chão.

“Dono??” Repete ela.

“Parece que sim...” 

Eu estava tão admirada quanto ela, sobretudo por saber que isto era tudo em honra do Wells. O Jaha é realmente um homem incrível. Podia se ter deixado cair e bater no fundo tal como aconteceu comigo, mas em vez disso lutou para se manter de pé e tentar reavivar sempre a memória do filho. Devia seguir o exemplo dele. 

Sem pensar, tomo uma decisão.

“Dás-me um segundo?” Pergunto à Octavia, afastando-me.

“Jaha?”

Ele olha para trás.

“Posso fazer uma pergunta?”

“Claro que sim, Clarke.”

“Há possibilidade de eu trabalhar aqui?”

Ele avalia-me, surpreendido.

“Posso fazer qualquer coisa!” Continuo.

“Mas porquê esse súbito interesse em trabalhar num bar? Ao que eu sei, a tua família tem posses.” O seu olhar continua a avaliar-me.

“Pois mas esse é dinheiro do qual não quero mais depender e eu adoro este tipo de ambientes. E, modéstia à parte, sou muito boa a organizar festas e eventos. Não que eu esteja a pedir-lhe por um cargo desses aqui. Trabalhar no bar também serve.”

“Recordo-me que já na altura do Secundário tinhas um gosto tremendo em organizar eventos, sim.” Faz uma pausa. “Muito bem, começas amanhã.”

“A sério?”

“Sim, mas com uma condição. Para de me tratar por você.”

“Ok, tu... Tu... Obrigada!”

O Jaha sorri.

“Amanhã às 18h aqui.”

“Combinado!”

Volto para a beira da Octavia aos pulos.

“Arranjei emprego!”

“O quê?” O queixo dela volta a cair.

“Começo amanhã!” 

Agora é evidente o orgulho estampado no meu rosto. Em poucas horas, enchi-me de confiança e passei de nada a tudo novamente. Não vou esperar que a Lexa apareça. Esperei três meses, vinte e quatro dias e... Quase quatro meses! Para mim basta. Eu vou reencontrá-la. Eu sei disso! O meu coração diz que sim. E, quando isso acontecer, limparei o meu nome.

Saio do The Ark e vou de direta para o pequeno-almoço em família, onde decido contar a novidade.

“Clarke, filha, só podes estar doida da cabeça!” A minha mãe contesta.

“Doida estive eu estes últimos meses. Está na altura de me levantar!”

“Por acaso está na altura de te ires deitar, ou mal vais aguentar o teu primeiro dia de trabalho.” O meu pai sorri-me, o que me leva a crer que está feliz por mim.

Sorrio-lhe e saio da mesa, retirando-me para me ir deitar.

“Jake, a nossa filha a trabalhar num bar?”

“Abby, querida, deixa-a encontrar-se novamente. Vamos precisar dela com toda a sua energia reposta para reconquistar a Lexa.”

“Consegues ser mais calculista do que eu... É por isso que te amo.”

Por volta das 15h30 acordo e vou à cozinha para comer qualquer coisa. Quando me dirijo à escadaria central para voltar a ir para o meu quarto e preparar-me para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, alguém toca à campainha. Como a Indra não está por perto, faço as vezes dela. Abro a porta e encontro uma mulher loira, alta, muito bem vestida e com uma pose confiante.

“Pois não?” Pergunto.

“Boa tarde. Procuro o Jake Griffin.”

Pelo sotaque percebo que não é daqui.

“Ele está na empresa. Só volta dentro de umas horas.” Respondo.

“Sendo assim, deixo aqui o meu contacto.” Ela passa-me o seu cartão. “O meu nome é Anya. Sou advogada e venho representar a Lexa.”


	17. Bem-vinda

“Não. O meu voo é só daqui a quatro horas. O Wick está a ajudar-me com as malas.” Digo ao telemóvel. Liguei para a Anya para saber de novidades. Já lá vão duas semanas desde que ela foi para Vancouver tratar de toda a papelada da herança. Decidi seguir o seu conselho e lá regressar só quando ela me desse certezas de que a parte burocrática está quase terminada. E assim o fez. Quase cinco meses depois da minha súbita fuga da casa da praia, vou voltar. Mas, desta vez, como a totalitária das empresas Jordan, como a proprietária da mansão em Vancouver, como a patroa dos meus tios.

“Lexa, falta mais alguma coisa?” O Wick arranca-me dos meus pensamentos.

“Acho que não.”

“Bem, para quem chegou cá só com uma mochila às costas, tens imensa tralha para levar de volta.”

Dou um murro no braço do Wick.

“Sabes como é, mulheres deprimidas adoram compras.” Respondo.

Ele olha-me com atenção.

“Mas já não estás deprimida, certo? Estás mais do que pronta para regressar?”

“Sim, não te preocupes.” Abraço-o. “Obrigada por tudo.”

“Ora...” Ele beija-me a testa. “Espero bem que me mantenhas atualizado. Adoro um bom drama e já não me sinto tão excitado desde o último episódio de Gossip Girl!” Desatamos às gargalhadas.

“Vou ligar à Raven.” Digo, afastando-me.

Assim que ouço o primeiro toque, a Raven atende no seu auge de histerismo e não me deixa falar.

“Lexa!!! Finalmente! Onde estás? Cinco meses! Quase cinco meses, sua porca!”

“Hey, Raven... Estás boa?” Não sei bem como começar a conversa. Pedir desculpa por nunca lhe ter ligado durante este tempo que desapareci não me parece apropriado.

“Agora já queres saber como estou?”

“Vou voltar hoje.”

Afasto o telemóvel do ouvido quando a ouço gritar.

“Jasper! A porca da tua prima regressa hoje!”

“Sim... Isso...” Digo, à espera que ela se acalme.

“A que horas?”

“Se tudo correr bem, ao final do dia já estarei na mansão.”

“Esquece lá a mansão! Nós vamos buscar-te ao aeroporto e vens direta para a cafetaria do Jasper comer coisas boas e ser espancada por nós!”

“Parece-me um bom plano.” Sorrio.

“Ok, liga-me quando chegares!”

“Sim. Até logo!”

Desligo o telemóvel e o Wick aproxima-se.

“Alguém estava muito excitado com o teu regresso...”

“Sim. A Raven é... Muito assim.” Não encontro palavras para a descrever. Só sei que a adoro tal como é.

“Devias apresentar-me a ela. Dava-me jeito uns gritos assim na cama de vez em quando.”

“Wick!”

“O que foi? Também não tenho direito a me divertir?”

“Também?” Pergunto, curiosa. “Também tipo quem?”

“Tipo tu.”

Sinto-me corar. Raios... Não devia ter perguntado.

“Não sei do que falas.” Respondo.

“Eu avivo-te a memória... Tu e a minha irmã na minha cama!”

“O quê?” Sinto o meu rosto corar ainda mais. “Estás parvo!”

“Não estou, mas na altura fiquei! Fiquei parvo quando vos ouvi gemer na outra noite!” Faz uma pausa. “Mas agora até já aceitei a ideia.”

Levo as mãos à cara de tanta vergonha mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo esconder um sorriso.

“Desculpa...” Digo. A minha voz num tom jocoso abafada pelas minhas mãos.

“Deste-te ao luxo de experimentar os dois irmãos!”

Nada em que eu já não tivesse pensado. Mas ouvi-lo em voz alta realmente cai um bocado mal.

“Mas eu sou melhor, certo?” Pergunta ele. Consigo notar alguma esperança e orgulho masculino no seu olhar.

“Melhor?” Repito.

“Na cama, Lexa!”

“Ok, tu não me estás a fazer essa pergunta!” Começo-me a rir.

“Vá lá, eu quero saber! Sou, não sou? A Anya tem sempre a mania que é melhor que eu em tudo, mas na cama eu passo-lhe a perna! Salvo seja...”

“São os dois bons...” Não é mentira nenhuma. Estes irmãos são excelentes na cama! 

O Wick continua com aquele olhar esperançoso.

“Mas...” Continuo, tentando dar-lhe algum ânimo. “Posso dizer que foste o melhor homem com quem alguma vez dormi.”

Ele levanta os braços em jeito de vencedor e dirige-se à janela.

“Estão a ouvir, vizinhas? Sou o melhor homem na cama!”

Desatamos às gargalhadas.

“Obrigada Wick... Por me teres aturado e apoiado.”

“E por ser bom na cama!”

“Também!”

Ele abraça-me.

“Cuida-te, sim? E liga-me para me contares novidades!”

Passadas quatro horas apanhei o avião e, tal como disse à Raven, ao fim da tarde cheguei a Vancouver.

“Sua besta!” A Raven corre para mim e abraça-me calorosamente. O Jasper segue o exemplo.

“Que saudades!” Digo, abraçando-os de volta.

“Era suposto ficares longe tanto tempo?” Pergunta o Jasper.

“Não sei... Só decidi voltar quando me senti mesmo confiante para o fazer.”

“Então quer dizer que já estás mega preparada para enfrentar toda a gente? Até a... Clarke?” A Raven pergunta, receosa.

Aceno com a cabeça mas engulo em seco ao ouvir aquele nome. Sinto-me preparada para voltar a estar frente-a-frente com aquela que mais mexeu comigo até hoje, mas a verdade é que só saberei se estou realmente segura em relação a isso quando esse momento chegar.

Entramos no carro e seguimos para a cafetaria, onde encontrei também o Monty.

“Preferimos não avisar mais ninguém sobre a tua chegada para podermos pôr a conversa em dia!” Diz o Jasper.

“Sim! Conta-nos já onde estiveste, o que fizeste, com quem andaste... Tudo!” A Raven volta a ficar meio histérica e eu sorrio-lhe.

Os três ficam em silêncio à espera que eu comece a desbobinar os últimos acontecimentos.

“Bom... Eu fui para Londres.”

“Eu sabia!” Interrompe a Raven, estendendo a mão na direção do Jasper e do Monty, que lhe passam dinheiro. “Fizemos uma aposta e eu acabei de ganhar trinte euros graças a ti. Obrigada, amiga.”

“Deixa-a continuar!” Diz o Monty curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, chateado por ter perdido a aposta.

“Fui viver com um antigo amigo de faculdade, o Wick.”

“Quem é esse?” Pergunta o Jasper.

“Tens alguma foto?” A Raven fica curiosa.

A verdade é que eles não sabem nada sobre a minha vida durante os quatro anos que estudei em Londres. Tento então fazer um breve resumo.

“É um tipo com quem cheguei a andar algumas vezes, mas acima de tudo um grande amigo. E sim, tenho fotos e depois mostro-te.” Respondo.

“Espera lá, então quer dizer que dormiste com ele? Wow! Parece que recuperaste muito bem de todo o drama de Vancouver!” A Raven ri-se.  
“Não dormi com ele...”

“Mas...” O Jasper puxa por mim.

“Com a irmã dele...” Nem sei porque lhes estou a contar isto.

“O quê?” A voz da Raven volta a ficar exaltada de excitação e vejo os queixos do Jasper e do Monty caírem ao chão.

“Chama-se Anya...” Continuo, mas logo sou interrompida pelo Jasper.

“A tua advogada?”

“Wow! O quê?” A Raven está incrédula.

Esqueci-me completamente que ela veio para Vancouver como minha advogada.

“Vocês já a conheceram?” Pergunto, nervosa.

“Esta história está cada vez melhor!” Conclui o Monty.

“Já pois. É bem gira!” Diz a Raven.

“Mas então quer dizer que andaste com os dois irmãos?” O Jasper faz a pergunta e mais uma vez sinto-me corar.

“Lexa, a garanhona!” A Raven ri-se sozinha.

“E a Clarke?” O Monty pergunta, à espera da minha reação.

“Que tem a Clarke?” Depois de dizer o nome dela em voz alta engulo em seco. Controla-te Lexa! Lembra-te do quanto te preparaste para este momento!

“Ela não te tentou contactar?” Continua ele.

“Na verdade, tentou algumas vezes. Quer dizer, várias. Mas nunca atendi nem li as mensagens. O Wick chegou a atender uma vez, mas eu nunca falei com ela. Não quero saber o que tem para me dizer. Só quero ficar com as empresas dos meus pais e mergulhar de cabeça nos negócios deles.”

Faz-se silêncio na sala. Não sei se eles conseguem sentir o meu nervosismo e a incerteza que algumas palavras minhas carregam, mas o primeiro passo para as coisas resultarem agora que voltei é tentar acreditar que estou bem com tudo.

“Lexa...” O Jasper olha-me com atenção. “Nós precisamos contar-te uma coisa.”

A expressão dos três torna-se séria e eu sinto-me transpirar.

“O que se passa?” Pergunto, com algum receio.

“Não sabemos bem por onde começar...” Diz a Raven. O seu tom histérico deu agora lugar a um tom grave.

“A Clarke não fez aquilo por mal.” Remata o Monty.

“O que é estás para aí a dizer? Ela usou-me!”

“Bom... Não foi bem assim.” Diz o Jasper.

“Não acredito que agora estão a defendê-la! Ela fez-vos alguma espécie de lavagem cerebral?”

“Não. Aliás, nós ainda não a vimos desde que voltamos da casa da praia há quase cinco meses atrás.” Responde a Raven. “Aliás, a única pessoa que tem estado com ela é a Octavia. Mas tivemos uma conversa na manhã em que ela acordou sem ti na praia.”

Flashbacks passam à minha frente. Imagens que eu achava que tinha apagado voltam a acender-se. A noite na praia. Eu a chorar nos braços da Clarke e na manhã seguinte a abandoná-la no sítio onde nos amamos. Sinto uma lágrima escorrer-me pelo rosto. Não quero ouvir o que eles têm para me dizer. Não quero ter que voltar a lutar contra este sentimento que me incomoda tanto e que tento esquecer há meses.

“Não quero saber.” Digo, levantando-me.

“Como assim? Não queres saber a verdade?” Pergunta-me a Raven, exaltada.

“A verdade já conheço.” Pego nas minhas malas. “Vou para a mansão.”

Quando estou a abrir a porta para a rua, a Raven volta a fechá-la.

“É que tu nem penses em sair daqui sem nos ouvires!”

“Raven, não estou com paciência para...” Ela não me deixa terminar.

“A menina Lexa não está com paciência? Durante meses ninguém ouviu falar de ti! É que nem para um “Eu estou bem, não se preocupem” também tiveste paciência!”

“Raven, tem calma.” O Jasper interfere.

“Não!” Responde-lhe ela, exaltada. “Já reparaste que é sempre tudo sobre ti, o tempo todo? E nós temos que ficar aqui caladinhos a ver as coisas acontecerem, com medo de incomodar a princesa!”

“Ok, estás a exagerar!” Respondo.

“Lexa, durante os quatro anos que foste para o estrangeiro desapareceste das nossas vidas. Voltaste e eu abracei-te como se nada fosse, como se não te visse desde ontem. Agora deprimes e foges durante quase cinco meses, voltas e não estás com paciência para ouvir as pessoas que se mantiveram sempre do teu lado?”

O silêncio instala-se enquanto olho para ela e para os outros dois. Depois, quebro-o com um suspiro, voltando para trás e sentando-me onde estava antes.

“Linda menina.” Diz a Raven, para quem deito um olhar de poucos amigos. 

A verdade é que ela tem razão. Ando tão preocupada em tentar esquecer os meus problemas que acabo por me esquecer que quem me rodeia também os tem e eu nunca dou importância.

“Desculpem...” Digo. “Tenho sido uma péssima amiga. Mas... Vocês acreditam quando digo que vos adoro, certo?”

“Claro que sim, prima.” Responde o Jasper.

“Yah...” Diz a Raven.

“Raven, dou-te razão em cada palavra que acabaste de dizer.” Sinto o muro que criei com tanta dificuldade à minha volta desmoronar-se em segundos. “Mas é que demorei tanto tempo a ganhar esta confiança, a sentir-me minimamente forte para enfrentar a Clarke e esquecer o que sinto por ela que tenho medo de voltar a fracassar...”

“Lexa, tu tens que saber toda a verdade. E se caíres, nós estamos aqui para te voltar a levantar.” Diz-me o Jasper, agarrando-me as mãos. “Nós sabemos que já sofreste muito e que a ferida demorou a sarar, mas confia em mim quando te digo que essa ferida foi aberta em vão.”

“Em vão?”

Foi então que a Raven me contou tudo com a ajuda do Jasper e do Monty: o esquema da tia Abby e do tio Jake, o medo da Clarke em me contar que os meus tios queriam usar a nossa relação em favor deles, o plano do Finn... Quando terminaram, sinto as lágrimas escorrerem-me pelo rosto.

“O que foi que eu fiz?” Pergunto. A minha voz fraca. “A Clarke só estava a tentar proteger-me e eu agi como uma imbecil. Devia ter confiado nela. Eu sabia que o meu coração não poderia estar a mentir. Eu sabia...”

Um misto de alegria e tristeza abatem-se sobre mim. Desiludi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, mas ao mesmo tempo senti a confiança voltar a preencher o meu coração ao perceber que nada do que vivi com ela foi mentira. Ela realmente me amou... Um sentimento agridoce abate-se sobre mim e deixo de conseguir pensar no que devo fazer agora, como devo reagir com ela.

“É muito mau eu estar a sorrir de alegria e a chorar de tristeza?” Dito isto, os três levantam-se para me abraçar. “Fui tão parva... Eu devia ter ligado! Eu devia ter lido as mensagens dela! Eu... Não devia ter fugido.”

“Querida, ambas foram vítimas desta história toda. Tu só agiste em defesa de ti própria.” Diz o Jasper.

“Sim. Nós na tua situação com certeza faríamos o mesmo.” Diz a Raven.

“Vai ter com ela e conversem.” Sugere o Monty.

“Não posso... Não tenho cara para olhar para ela agora.”

“É claro que tens! Basta contares-lhe a tua versão da história, embora eu tenha muita certeza de que ela já a conhece.” A Raven continua. “Diz-lhe que já sabes tudo o que aconteceu realmente e que a queres de volta.”

O meu coração dá um salto. Voltar para a Clarke... Voltar para os braços do amor da minha vida! Mas imediatamente apago essa ideia do meu pensamento.

“Não posso. Eu estou com a Anya agora e ela tem sido impecável em ajudar-me com toda a situação da herança. Não posso simplesmente afastá-la só porque agora sei que a Clarke sempre me... Sempre me amou...” De repente, uma incerteza abate-se sobre mim. “Será que ela ainda me ama?”

“Bom, a última vez que ouvi falar dela, passou mais de três meses fechada em casa à tua espera.” Diz o Jasper.

“A sério?” Pergunto, incrédula.

“Sim. Mas acho que entretanto arranjou emprego no The Ark e até se tem saído muito bem!” Continua ele.

“A Clarke a trabalhar?” Limpo as lágrimas do rosto e sorrio com a ideia de ela finalmente ter encontrado algo que goste de fazer.

“Sim, ela organiza eventos no maior bar da cidade! Tens que lá ir, é fantástico! Tem três pistas de dança enormes, uma zona VIP fenomenal, uma passerelle...”

“Ok Monty, menos...” Interrompe o Jasper e começamos a rir.

“A Clarke a trabalhar...” Digo em voz alta e sorrio enquanto a imagino super absorvida na organização das festas.

“E então, como vais fazer?” Pergunta a Raven, curiosa.

“Vou voltar à mansão e conversar com ela!” Digo com a confiança que já não sentia há meses.

“É assim que se fala!” Diz ela. “Bora lá deixar-te na mansão!”

Sinto o meu estômago remoer-se quando entro nos grandes portões de entrada da casa. É agora! A Raven ajuda-me com as malas, mas depressa a Indra e o Gustus aparecem para me ajudar a carregar tudo, não sem antes me abraçarem com carinho. Quando entro em casa e peço-lhes para deixarem as coisas no meu quarto, vejo os meus tios sentados na sala e vou cumprimentá-los.

“Olha, olha... Quem é vivo sempre aparece!” Diz a tia Abby com o maior sorriso que conseguiu falsamente fazer. O meu tio segue o seu olhar e levanta-se para me cumprimentar.

“Desculpem a minha súbita ausência.” Digo eu.

“Não tens com o que te preocupar. A tua advogada já avançou com o processo. Como vês, está tudo encaminhado.” Diz o Jake.

“Sim, eu sei...” Quero ser mais simpática, ou até mesmo sentir-me mal como me tenho vindo a sentir com a ideia de que lhes estou a tirar as empresas que parecem ser mais deles do que minhas, mas depois do que a Raven, o Jasper e o Monty me contaram, não consigo ter pena deles. Por isso, tento ser apenas educada. “Vou para o meu quarto. A... Clarke está?” Ao perguntar por ela sinto-me transpirar.

“Não. Ela foi trabalhar...” Responde a Abby com um ar jocoso.

Solto um ligeiro suspiro de alívio.

“Com licença.” Dito isto, retiro-me para o meu quarto.

Subo as escadas e, ao chegar ao corredor, sinto o perfume da Clarke no ar. Ela saiu de casa não vai há muito tempo. Sinto-me nervosa só com a ideia da sua presença. Todos aqueles treinos de autocontrolo com o Wick foram deitados ao lixo em segundos. O meu coração não distingue o que posso do que não posso sentir. Entro no meu quarto. Está igual. Começo então a desfazer as malas para me abstrair da ideia de que, dentro de algumas horas, voltarei a ver a Clarke. É então que o meu telemóvel toca.

“Raven?” Atendo.

“Como é, já arrumaste tudo?”

“Quase...”

“Então despacha-te! Veste uma coisa bem sexy e vem ter comigo à entrada.”

“Ainda estás à minha espera?” Pergunto, achando que ela não chegou a ir embora da mansão.

“Não. Já estou à tua espera! Fui a casa trocar de roupa e voltei. Despacha-te!” Dito isto, desliga o telemóvel.

Algo bem sexy... Olho para a túnica de renda dourada que comprei com a Anya em Londres. Isto deve chegar!

Entro no carro.

“Gata!” Diz a Raven. “Bora lá?”

“Sim. Mas onde?”

“Já vais ver!”

Passados vinte minutos avisto um pavilhão gigantesco e cheio de luzes perto do centro da cidade.

“Wow!” Fico espantada com a proporção e presença do edifício. “O que é isto?”

“Isto, minha amiga, é o The Ark!”

“Ok, não, espera lá! O The Ark onde a Clarke trabalha?” Começo a entrar em pânico.

“Só existe este.”

“Raven, eu não vou entrar!”

“É claro que vais. Tens que agarrar o touro pelos cornos! Enfrentar já o que te atormenta!”

“Isso é tudo muito bonito quando falado, mas na prática não é bem assim...”

“Claro que é... Agarrar o touro pelo rabo é mais complicado. E coitado do bichinho...” A Raven começa a discutir as suas filosofias.

“Não é o touro, Raven. É a Clarke. Eu... Não estou preparada...”

“Deves estar a gozar! Tiveste quase cinco meses de preparação! Agora levanta esse rabo e vamos ter com o pessoal.” Dito isto, ela sai do carro e eu não tenho outra opção senão segui-la até à entrada do bar, onde o Jasper, o Monty, o Bellamy, o Lincoln e a Octavia nos esperam.

“Até que enfim!” Diz o Lincoln. “Lexa, há quanto tempo! Por onde andaste?”

Antes de eu conseguir responder, a Octavia intromete-se.

“A fugir.”

O Linclon ri-se, achando que é uma piada, mas o olhar que a Octavia me lança faz-me ter certezas de que ela já sabe de tudo. A Raven também se apercebe do ambiente pesado que de repente se abateu entre nós.

“Ok... Vamos entrar?” Sugere ela.

“Sim. A Clarke arranjou-nos entradas VIPs!” Diz o Bellamy.

“A Clarke sabe que eu vim?” Sussurro ao ouvido da Raven.

“Não me parece. Mas ela nunca arranja as pulseiras contadas. Dá sempre às dez de cada vez.”

Quando todos começam a entrar, travo e agarro o braço da Raven.

“Não vou conseguir...”

“Queres levar um estalo? Já chega de fugir! Vá, à minha frente!” A Raven empurra-me. Dou passos bem pequenos enquanto ela me arrasta para entrar. 

Já na zona VIP, percebo que o The Ark é realmente um espaço fantástico, tal como o Monty contou. De lá consigo ter visão para as três pistas, todas elas apinhadas de gente. Não consigo deixar de esconder o fascínio por aquele local incrível e todos se apercebem disso.

“Diz lá, feliz por ter voltado?” Pergunta o Bellamy.

“Muito...” Digo, enquanto olho para todos os cantos da sala à procura da Clarke.

Os minutos passam e parecem horas porque não me consigo abstrair da vontade e, ao mesmo tempo, do medo de a encontrar ali. O grupo conversa, conta piadas, ri-se e bebe enquanto tudo o que faço é segurar no meu copo de champagne e tentar controlar o suor que sinto a escorrer-me pelas palmas das mãos.

“Lexa, relaxa...” Diz o Monty, apercebendo-se do meu nervosismo.

Olho para ele e sorrio com simpatia. 

“Lembraste do Professor Jaha, pai do Wells? É o dono disto tudo! E construiu-o em honra do filho!” O Monty tenta distrair-me e por momentos fico absorvida na história que ele me está a contar.

É então que ouço uma gargalhada vinda do outro lado da sala. Um riso familiar. Os meus ouvidos já não captam mais a voz do Monty, que continua a falar para mim. Só consigo pensar naquele riso... Mas não quero virar o rosto para perceber que ela está realmente na mesma sala que eu.

“Vem aí a Clarke!” Diz o Bellamy.

Toda a gente olha para ela e concluo que tenho que fazer o mesmo, caso contrário será estranho ser a única pessoa na mesa de costas voltadas. É então que viro o rosto para a ver... O seu vestido branco, curto, justo e decotado a acentuar-lhe as curvas, desde os peitos até às ancas. Merda! As borboletas no estômago voltaram... Durante uns segundos, enquanto ela caminha para a mesa, fico apenas a admirá-la como se mais nada nem ninguém existisse à minha volta, mas depois encontro os seus olhos e ela encontra os meus. Sinto o copo escorregar-me das mãos e a Raven apercebe-se.

“Mais champagne?” Pergunta ela e, sem esperar pela minha resposta, pega nele para o encher de novo.

Não consigo fugir ao seu olhar, seguro e simpático. O que se passa? Não parece a mesma pessoa que ainda há um mês me ligou desesperada e pediu ao Wick para me dizer que ia continuar à minha espera. Parece... Diferente. Parece...

“Lexa...” Ela aproxima-se. “Bem-vinda.” E sorri-me.

Sinto-me derreter. Como é possível eu regressar a Vancouver cheia de confiança e desmoronar-me num segundo?

“Clarke...” É a única coisa que consigo dizer, deixando os lábios semiabertos como se quisesse dizer mais qualquer coisa mas me tivesse esquecido.

Ela volta a atenção para o resto do grupo.

“Está tudo bem por aqui?”

“Tudo ótimo!” Responde a Octavia, piscando-lhe o olho.

“Ainda bem. Vou voltar para lá para baixo. Até já.” Dito isto, retira-se e eu sigo-a com o olhar enquanto bebo mais champagne.

“A Clarke toda responsável até fica mais sexy, não acham?” Pergunta o Bellamy, sorrindo para a Raven a provocá-la.

“Isso pergunta-se em frente à tua namorada?” O Lincoln ri-se.

“Na boa.” Responde a Raven. “Logo à noite é só ele e mão dele.”

Começamos a rir-nos e o Lincoln interrompe.

“Mas acho que sim, Bellamy. O que é que achas Lexa?”

“O quê?” Pergunto, sem entender.

“Tu que cresceste com a Clarke, não achas que ela está na sua melhor fase?”

A pergunta dele é inocente mas a Octavia olha para mim para avaliar a minha reação. Apetece-me responder que sim e sorrir-me toda, mas tento continuar o mais natural possível.

“Não sei. Para mim está sempre igual.” Respondo e reparo que a Raven olha para mim com um ar de “A mim não me enganas tu.”

A noite continua e decido ir até ao bar para pedir algo diferente.

“Um Martini, por favor.”

Quando pego na carteira para pagar, a Clarke aproxima-se.

“Põe na minha conta, Jackson.”

Olho para ela e engulo em seco antes de tentar dizer o que quer que seja.

“Não precisavas.” Digo finalmente.

“Faço questão. Pelo teu regresso.” Ela volta a sorrir-me e eu volto a derreter-me toda.

“Sendo assim, obrigada.”

O silêncio instala-se entre nós e, apesar da música de fundo, não deixa de ser um pouco constrangedor. É então que vou buscar todas as minhas forças e coragem e tento falar.

“Clarke, eu...”

Mas sou interrompida.

“Bem me parecia que te ia encontrar aqui!” Dito isto, a Anya beija-me. Um beijo rápido, tosco, mas que conseguiu arruinar completamente o momento.

“Anya, hey...” Digo, envergonhada. Pelo canto do olho consigo ver a reação de surpresa da Clarke.

“É verdade Clarke, não te contei! Eu sou advogada e namorada da Lexa. Um dois em um!” E com isto, a Anya quebra o gelo. Ou então coloca um iceberg entre nós e a Clarke.

“Com licença.” A Clarke sorri e retira-se. Noto que a Octavia segue-a apressada.

“Não me disseste que já tinhas chegado.” Diz a Anya.

“Desculpa, estive a pôr a conversa em dia com o pessoal e depois a Raven arrastou-me para aqui e esqueci-me do telemóvel em casa.”

A Anya sorri-me e beija-me novamente.

“O que importa é que já cá estás e esta noite vamos matar saudades.”

Sinto-me corar.

“Vamos voltar para a mesa?” Sugiro, sem saber bem o que responder. Ao aproximar-me do pessoal, faço as apresentações formais. “Esta é a Anya...”

“Advogada e namorada!” Continua ela, fazendo questão que toda a gente saiba das duas posições que ela ocupa na minha vida, facto que me deixa bastante incomodada já que...

“Não sabia que gostavas de raparigas, Lexa.” Diz o Lincoln, surpreendido.

Já que eles não sabiam... E nós não namoramos.

“Sim, só nos tinhas falado da... Carlota?... Uma vez mas nunca pensei que fosse a sério.” Continua o Bellamy, surpreso.

“Quem é a Carlota?” Pergunta a Anya.

“Costia.” Corrijo-o. “Uma longa história.” Respondo para a Anya.

“Parece que eu vim quebrar a onda dos C’s na tua vida.” Sussurra-me ela a sorrir.

Passados uns minutos, a Octavia junta-se a nós.

“Está tudo bem?” Pergunta o Lincoln.

Olho com atenção para a Octavia, tentando ler-lhe os lábios.

“Sim. Fui só ao WC.” Responde ela, o que claramente é mentira tal foi a pressa com que seguiu a Clarke. O que se estará a passar ali?

A noite continuou até que o Jasper revelou sinais de cansaço e, com ele, o resto do grupo. Decidimos então ir embora, mas não deixei de me questionar quantas horas mais a Clarke ficaria por cá e como é que voltaria para a mansão.

Bela altura para te armares em protetora, Lexa! Penso para mim própria. Este não é o primeiro dia de trabalho dela e tu não estiveste aqui antes para te preocupares! Continuo a punir-me mentalmente.

“Lexa, deixo-te em casa?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Não, deixa estar.” A Anya responde por mim. “Eu trouxe o carro.”

Despedimo-nos uns dos outros e segui para o carro da Anya.

“Compraste um carro?” Pergunto, surpreendida.

“Sim, gostas? Agora que te vais mudar para cá de vez, nada me impede de fazer o mesmo!”

“Mas e a tua vida em Londres?” Pergunto, admirada.

“Quero estar contigo.” Responde ela.

“Anya... Tu sabes que nós não namoramos... Porque é que disseste aquilo lá dentro?”

Ela sorri, satisfeita.

“Para matar já a concorrência!”

“Que concorrência?”

“Não sei. Mas mais vale jogar pelo seguro, certo?”

Quando chegamos à mansão, dou-lhe um beijo de despedida.

“Obrigada.” Digo.

“Não me convidas para entrar?”

A minha vontade de me envolver com a Anya esta noite é praticamente nula. Preciso deitar-me e arrumar as ideias.

“Anya, eu...”

“Tu nada, Lexa!” Ela exalta-se. “Estou aqui há duas semanas a trabalhar para ti de livre e espontânea vontade! O mínimo que podes fazer é convidar-me para entrar!”

Desta não estava à espera.

“Ok.” Suspiro. “Queres entrar?”

Sem responder, ela sai do carro e encaminha-se para a porta de entrada da mansão. Eu reviro os olhos e sigo-a.

“E este é o meu quarto.” Digo, assim que entramos no quarto.

Ela não perde tempo e começa-se a despir.

“Gosto muito... Mas vou gostar mais depois de te lamber!” Diz ela. Aquele olhar de caçadora a encarar-me.

Sem esperar pela minha resposta, ela começa a beijar-me com vontade e a tirar-me a roupa, mas logo que me deito na cama lembro-me das noites que nela passei com a Clarke e perco a vontade. Não me vou conseguir envolver com a Anya naquele que era o meu ninho e da Clarke... Merda!

“Anya eu... Estou muito cansada, desculpa.”

Ela olha para mim, incrédula.

“Estás a gozar, certo?”

“Não. Fiz uma viagem de horas e ainda acabei a noite num bar. Preciso mesmo de dormir...”

Ela não esconde o desânimo, mas não me obriga a nada e deita-se no outro canto da cama.

“Boa noite, Lexa.”

“Boa noite...” Respondo, deitando-me ao seu lado e apagando a luz.

Tento ignorar todos os meus pensamentos em relação à Clarke, ao que descobri hoje e ao nosso reencontro... Ela estava tão linda... Ok, Lexa, para com isso! 

Ouço passos no corredor. Deve ser a Clarke que já chegou. Clarke... Ok, não, para de pensar nela! Tento adormecer. Tento contar carneirinhos enquanto noto que a Anya já deve ter adormecido. E estou quase, quase a adormecer quando...

“Estás a gemer?” Pergunto incrédula para a Anya, que geme a pulmões cheios e contorce-se na minha cama.

Ela não me responde e continua.

“Podes fazer isso mais baixo, por favor?” Sugiro, sem entender nada.

“Não.” Diz ela, quase em fôlego. “Não me queres foder, fodo-me eu a mim própria e contigo ao meu lado!”

“O quê?” Digo, surpreendida com todo o à vontade da Anya e com a vontade dela em foder também.

Não consigo evitar e solto uma gargalhada.

“Não acredito nisto.” Digo eu. “Tu és louca...” Continuo a rir-me.

“Tu ainda não viste nada...” Responde-me ela entre gemidos.

Levanto-me e saio do quarto. Não vou ficar ao lado da Anya enquanto espero que ela termine. Decido ir à cozinha buscar um copo de água, mas quando desço a escadaria central vejo a Clarke sentada no sofá. Ela olha para mim com desdém.

“Já acabaste? Gostava mesmo de conseguir dormir.” Diz ela, levantando-se. Os seus peitos a sobressaírem na sua camisa de noite rosa claro.

“Eu não...”

“Tenta fazer menos barulho.” Dito isto, ela afasta-se e sobe as escadas.

Merda! Isto está tudo errado Lexa, tudo errado! Perco a sede e deito-me no sofá. Não me apetece ir para a beira da Anya. Pode ser que ela volte a gemer. Pode ser que a Clarke acorde a meio da noite e desça novamente as escadas, me veja aqui e perceba que...

“Que filme, Lexa...” Digo para mim própria enquanto me estico no sofá e suspiro. Depois, fecho os olhos e deixo-me mergulhar no sono.


	18. Domínio

FALA CLARKE...

Quando, na noite passada, enquanto estava a trabalhar, recebi uma mensagem da Octavia a dizer que a Lexa estava em Vancouver e, mais propriamente, no The Ark, fechei-me no WC.

Esperei meses por este momento mas... O que faço agora? Entrei em pânico, as lágrimas a virem-me aos olhos. Tu consegues Clarke, só tens que ser tu mesma e... Respiro fundo. Tento acalmar-me, mas a minha ansiedade em explicar-me, em provar-lhe que nunca a quis magoar, toma conta de mim. Preciso de beber. Mas, se o fizer, vou a cambalear ter com ela, o que vai piorar ainda mais a minha imagem. Preciso de estar segura! Preciso mostrar-me confiante! Olho em frente e avalio o meu reflexo ao espelho. Estás linda. Isso é o mais importante!

Mas eu não estava tão linda quanto ela... Vi-a ao longe, os seus caracóis a caírem-lhe pelas costas, e senti o meu estômago contorcer-se. Queria dar meia volta e voltar para trás, apenas para reaprender a respirar, mas o Bellamy disse o meu nome e de imediato a Lexa olha para mim e reencontro aqueles olhos que, por várias vezes, exploraram trilhos pelo meu corpo, apaixonados e fiéis. Agora não há nada a fazer. Respiro fundo e decido parecer confiante. Sorrio-lhe mas a sua reação permanece neutra. É tão difícil fingir que somos apenas duas grandes amigas que cresceram juntas, ignorando todas as noites de amor que já vivemos, as suas mãos a passearem pelo meu corpo, os seus lábios a beijarem cada centímetro meu... Ok, para já Clarke! Foca-te! Ela está magoada contigo e tu tens que fazer os possíveis para limpar o teu nome e a tua honra e reconquistares a mulher por quem és completamente apaixonada! 

Decidi retirar-me sem demora enquanto ainda conseguia manter a postura. Tentei ocupar o meu tempo cumprimentando algumas celebridades que por lá apareceram até que olhei para o bar e reparei que a Lexa estava lá a pedir uma bebida. Sem pensar duas vezes, cheguei-me à frente para lhe pagar. Soube-me bem mostrar-lhe que agora era suficientemente independente para poder viver sem o dinheiro dela e que continuar dependente de algo que não me pertencia nunca foi o importante para mim. Foi então que ela me olhou profundamente e ia começar a dizer alguma coisa quando a Anya se aproxima e a beija. Namorada? A sério? A dor que senti naquele momento foi mais forte do que se tivesse levado uma facada. Durante estes meses todos em que esperei, desesperei e chorei rios por ela, ela andava a dormir com outra, a sorrir com outra, a ser feliz com outra... E eu nunca lhe fiz nada de mal para merecer este desprezo. Retiro-me apressada e sem muitas cerimónias. A Octavia, que já estava a assistir a tudo da sua mesa, seguiu-me. Volto para o WC, de onde nunca devia ter saído nessa noite. Sinto as lágrimas arderem-me nos olhos e não consigo controlar a vontade de as deixar escorrerem-me pelo rosto, borrando assim toda a minha maquilhagem. Sem dizer qualquer palavra, a Octavia aproxima-se de mim e abraça-me.

“Ela esqueceu-me muito rápido para quem se dizia apaixonada por mim.” Digo entre soluços.

A Octavia mexia-me no cabelo e dava-me beijos na nuca. Preferiu não dizer nada e deixar que esta mágoa saísse enquanto as lágrimas me lavavam a alma. Pedi-lhe que voltasse para junto do grupo passado uns minutos. Não queria que ninguém percebesse o que se passou, muito menos a Lexa. Voltei a retocar a maquilhagem e fui dançar, não voltando a pisar a zona VIP até ter certezas de que já todos do grupo se tinham ido embora.

Passadas umas horas, o The Ark preparava-se para fechar e o Jaha encontra-me.

“Estavas ao rubro na pista!”

Sinto-me corar. De facto bebi um bocado e decidi soltar-me um pouco enquanto dançava, tudo para não pensar na Lexa, mas não era suposto o meu patrão ter assistido a isso.

“Precisava... De sentir-me viva.” Respondo.

Ele avalia-me com atenção.

“O que se passa?” Pergunta-me.

“Assuntos complicados...” Decido não me alongar.

“Muito bem. Vai para casa e tenta descansar. Amanhã reunimos antes do The Ark abrir, como sempre. Mas se precisares de um dia de folga, estás à vontade.”

“Obrigada Jaha, mas o que eu preciso mesmo é de me manter ocupada.” Dito isto encaminho-me para a porta, quando sinto a sua mão no meu braço.

“Clarke, tu mereces ser feliz.”

Sorrio-lhe em resposta e retiro-me. Achava eu que a noite tinha corrido mal quando, a caminho de casa, recordo-me que a Lexa muito provavelmente está lá a dormir. Rezo para não ter que dar de caras com ela. Neste momento só me apetece evitá-la, pelo menos até digerir a informação sobre a sua sexy dois em um: advogada e namorada.

Encaminho-me para o meu quarto lentamente, para não acordar ninguém. Depois de fechar a porta atrás de mim, dispo-me e coloco a minha camisa de noite rosa claro. É então que ouço gemidos. Devem estar a gozar comigo! De certeza que a Lexa voltou só para me deitar à cara que está melhor do que nunca!

“Que raiva!” Digo, furiosa, em voz alta.

Saio do quarto para descer até à sala, tapando os ouvidos ao passar pelo quarto da Lexa. Já na sala, sento-me e tento respirar fundo. Aquilo que ainda há umas horas não passavam de lágrimas de desilusão, agora transformam-se em ódio e arde-me nas veias!

Passados uns minutos, a Lexa desce e repara que estou no sofá. Não perco muito tempo com ela e volto para o quarto, uma vez que o seu serviço já devia estar terminado. Estou cega de ódio! Fez-se de vítima este tempo todo e agora voltou para me fazer sofrer. Preciso de a evitar o máximo de tempo possível! Não aguento mais esta situação! Preciso de sair desta casa que nunca me pertenceu e esquecer a mulher que provavelmente nunca me amou!

Quando chego ao quarto, liberto as lágrima que contive em frente à Lexa. Tenho andado tão sensível porque achei que a tinha magoado e partido o seu coração em mil pedaços. Agora noto que não valia a pena tanto sofrimento por alguém que, pelos vistos, andou a divertir-se este tempo todo.

A noite, ou melhor, a manhã passou num ápice, enquanto eu chorava em silêncio na minha almofada. Não consegui dormir. É impossível relaxar quando se descobre que tudo o que vivemos foi apenas uma aventura para a pessoa que amávamos. Os meus pais, que já não me cobram os pequenos-almoços em família por eu chegar tarde do trabalho e costumar estar a dormir profundamente a essa hora, estranharam quando desceram para o café da manhã e repararam que eu já estava sentada à mesa.

“Deve ser por a Lexa já ter voltado...” Sussurra a minha mãe ao meu pai, mas eu ouço e decido responder.

“Por acaso é, sim. Mas não pela ânsia que eu estaria a sentir nesta altura com o seu regresso para limpar a merda que tu armaste, mãe.” Falo com desdém.

“Clarke, respeito para com a tua mãe!” O meu pai defende-a.

“Óbvio que agora a má da fita sou eu, não é?” Digo.

Apesar de os meus pais me responderem agora num tom acima, a minha audição desliga quando vejo a Lexa levantar-se do sofá com uma cara sonolenta e de pijama. O que é que ela está ali a fazer?

Depressa a minha questão é abafada pela presença da Anya, que aparece de repente e solta um enorme e risonho “Bom dia!”. Mas ela veio do quarto e a Lexa da sala... Sacudo a cabeça e, com isso, afasto algumas questões do meu pensamento. Elas foram para a cama ontem à noite, Clarke! Elas estão felizes juntas...

As duas sentam-se à minha frente. A Lexa olha-me com atenção, parecendo procurar alguma espécie de emoção da minha parte, mas não lhe dou tempo para avaliar o que quer que seja.

“Com licença. Vou correr.” Digo, levantando-me.

Os meus pais olham-me incrédulos por não ter prosseguido com a discussão matinal em minha defesa e me ter calado perante os seus argumentos, que nem sequer escutei por estar demasiado concentrada na ideia de que talvez a Lexa tenha passado a noite no sofá. Já a Lexa fica boquiaberta com as minhas palavras e quase deixa cair o queixo sobre a mesa. Consigo ler-lhe pelo menos este pensamento: a Clarke a correr de manhã?

É bom que ela perceba que mudei alguns hábitos e que já não me conhece tão bem quanto pensa. Apesar de ser mentira. Eu só me levantei a esta hora porque nem sequer dormi. Por culpa dela.

Afasto-me então da mesa com um suspiro, saio da mansão e vou correr. Para dizer a verdade, odeio correr. Dois minutos depois de ter começado, decido parar.

“Que valente bosta, Clarke. Tens uma resistência de merda!” Reclamo comigo mesma.

Opto então por caminhar e, já a meio do percurso, ouço água a correr.

“A lagoa!” Relembro, surpreendida. Tinha-me esquecido completamente que ela existia e estava ali tão perto. Sigo o som da água.

Quando finalmente chego à lagoa, os meus olhos brilham porque já não me lembrava da sua beleza natural que é verdadeiramente fascinante e o meu coração aperta porque relembro o momento que ali vivi com a Lexa antes de tudo ter realmente começado... Ela despia-me e eu deixava... Sacudo a cabeça tentando apagar essa recordação.

“Está na hora de criar novas memórias aqui!” Digo, otimista, enquanto me dispo e dou um mergulho.

As horas passam e nem me apercebo. Estou tão bem nesta lagoa encantada que me apetece ficar aqui para sempre! Mas o som do meu estômago a pedir por comida fala mais alto e sou obrigada a voltar à mansão e à realidade pesada que ela me transmite.

Quando entro na mansão, o relógio toca indicando que já são duas da tarde. Perdi mesmo a noção do tempo na lagoa! Pouso as chaves na mesa perto da porta e dirijo-me à cozinha, mas sou interceptada a meio por uma voz.

“Onde estavas?” A Lexa desce as escadas com um ar preocupado.

“Por aí.” Respondo sem perder muito tempo a olhar para ela e sigo para a cozinha.

Ela segue-me. Vou ao frigorífico, retiro uma água fresca e procuro por comida.

“Fiquei preocupada.” Diz ela, mas percebendo que eu ia continuar a ignorá-la, prossegue. “Não costumas correr e ficaste imensas horas fora. Pensei que te tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.”

Irrito-me com a sua súbita preocupação.

“Não achas que é um bocado tarde para te preocupares comigo?” Olho-a com raiva. O tom da minha voz aumenta sem eu conseguir controlar. “Abandonaste-me na praia no dia em que desapareceste! Preocupaste-te comigo? Não!”

Ela olha para o chão, não conseguindo encarar-me, e eu decido continuar, desta vez com as lágrimas a arderem-me nos olhos.

“Esperei quase cinco meses por ti, Lexa! Cinco meses a sentir-me uma merda! Preocupaste-te comigo? Também não! Agora só porque fui correr já me vens com essa treta? É um bocado tarde para isso!”

“Perdoa-me...” A Lexa ainda não me consegue encarar e a sua voz é fraca.

Dou um suspiro. Os seus olhos finalmente encontram os meus e agora sou eu quem fujo ao seu olhar.

“O que aconteceu entre nós...” Digo. “Nunca devia ter acontecido.”

Apesar de não estar a olhar diretamente para a Lexa, sinto a sua reação incrédula às minhas palavras. Pego numa peça de fruta e num pacote de bolachas e saio da cozinha para me dirigir para o meu quarto, não sem antes parar perto da Lexa.

“Espero que sejas feliz com a tua namorada.” Estas palavras doem-me a pronunciar como se fossem lâminas a sair-me pela boca. Eu desejava mil vezes que ela fosse feliz comigo, não com outra pessoa, mas tudo o que disse foi sincero. Só quero que ela seja feliz.

Quando chego ao quarto, fecho a porta atrás de mim e começo a soluçar. Não consigo controlar as lágrimas e odeio-me pela chorona em que me tornei. Pelo menos, à frente da Lexa e perante o mundo inteiro, consigo manter a postura.

Perto da hora do The Ark abrir portas, saio de casa para a reunião do costume. É domingo, o que significa que amanhã é o nosso dia de folga. No final da reunião, o Jaha aproxima-se.

“Clarke, estás melhor?”

“Sim, não te preocupes.” Pelo menos já o consigo tratar por tu.

“Ouve, já que amanhã é a nossa noite de folga, queres vir jantar fora?”

Olho-o, admirada com o convite.

“Eu...” Não sei bem o que responder, mas a verdade é que passar o tempo com alguém com quem consigo ter conversas interessantes faz-me bem. “Claro!”

“Ótimo! Amanhã vou te buscar às 19h.”

Esta noite e para meu alívio, a Lexa não aparece no The Ark. Quando regresso à mansão, sinto um nervoso miudinho tomar conta de mim porque a última coisa que quero é ouvir novamente os gemidos daquela advogada. Mas ela não estava lá e a Lexa parecia nem existir. Ou estava fechada no seu quarto ou então foi dormir a casa da Anya. Tento afastar as imagens que, de repente, tomam conta da minha imaginação.

Quando estou a entrar no quarto, ouço a voz da Lexa no corredor.

“A Anya não é minha namorada.”

Desta vez, cheia de confiança, olho para ela.

“O que fazes com a tua vida já não me importa.” Digo e depois entro no meu quarto. 

É claro que me importo com a Lexa, sempre me importei e sempre me vou importar, mas preciso desligar-me deste sentimento que me consome e que não é recíproco. Certamente ela só está a tentar amenizar as coisas entre nós, mas não me ama. Estou tão desiludida com ela que nem vontade tenho para lhe contar a verdade e dizer que não tive culpa em relação ao que aconteceu. Preciso de me afastar.

Nessa noite também dormi mal pelo que, à hora do pequeno-almoço, voltei a sentar-me à mesa e depois voltei a sair para a suposta corrida matinal. Na verdade, só queria voltar à lagoa, a minha nova amante. Assim que lá cheguei despi-me deixando apenas a roupa interior e fui dar um mergulho daqueles que sei que vai, mais uma vez, durar horas. 

Quando decido sentar-me numa das rochas para relaxar um pouco, vejo alguém. Por momentos assusto-me, pensando que poderá ser um desconhecido, mas depois a pessoa aproxima-se e reconheço-a.

“Andas a seguir-me?” Pergunto.

“Não.” Responde a Lexa. “Talvez.”

Ela senta-se perto de mim sem invadir o meu espaço pessoal e olha-me em silêncio. Sinto os seus olhos percorrerem o meu corpo molhado e decido tomar uma atitude bruta e vestir-me, continuando sentada.

“Clarke eu... Não quero que me excluas da tua vida.”

Lanço um sorriso irónico.

“Lexa, foste tu quem me excluiu.”

“Mas eu quero-te de volta.” Diz ela repentinamente e eu questiono-me se aquela frase traz duplo significado.

Para de ser parva, Clarke! Penso para mim própria.

A Lexa, percebendo que eu não sabia o que responder, continua.

“Eles contaram-me tudo. A Raven, o Jasper e o Monty.”

Olho para ela, surpreendida. Então ela já sabe!

“Estava tão cega...” Continua ela.

“Devias ter confiado em mim... Eu nunca te trairia.” Respondo com mágoa.

“Podias ter-me contado a verdade...”

“E dizer-te que os teus tios tão amorosos são uns oportunistas? Eu queria arranjar uma forma de te contar sem que ficasses magoada com eles! Óbvio que depois sobrou para mim.”

O silêncio instalou-se por breves segundos entre nós, enquanto ambas admirávamos tristemente a beleza da lagoa só porque não conseguíamos olhar uma para a outra. Não sei se foi pela boa energia que a lagoa transmite ou se a Lexa já vinha a preparar o seu discurso confiante, mas a verdade é que eu não esperava as palavras que se seguiram.

“Nunca te esqueci.” Diz ela calmamente, com os olhos ainda na lagoa.

Nesse momento, deixo cair o manto de ferro que me protegia de mostrar qualquer tristeza em frente a ela e começo a chorar.

“Então porque é que me ignoraste durante tanto tempo? Porque é que nunca respondeste a nenhuma mensagem nem me deste oportunidade para me explicar? Porque é que... Te envolveste com outra?”

Para meu espanto, a Lexa também começa a chorar.

“Para te esquecer! O teu rosto perseguia-me. A tua voz, o teu nome, tudo me trazia de volta a Vancouver, à mansão, a ti! Estava do outro lado do oceano e mesmo assim continuava a sentir-te perto de mim. Estava a ficar louca! Como é que eu podia continuar terrivelmente apaixonada por alguém que só queria dar o golpe? Eu sei... Eu sei que devia ter confiado em ti e esperar pela tua explicação, mas entrei em pânico! Tu, Clarke, és a única pessoa capaz de destruir o meu mundo, porque és dona dele!”

Fiquei sem resposta. Estava boquiaberta a olhar para ela. Não sabia se sorria ou se chorava mais ainda depois de perceber que não fui a única a sofrer durante tanto tempo. Depois de perceber que afinal ela sempre me amou... Penso por breves momentos e finalmente tomo uma decisão.

“Não quero voltar a sofrer assim, Lexa.”

“Deixa-me fazer parte da tua vida de novo... Deixa-me provar-te que te mereço!”

As suas palavras acendiam um fogo dentro de mim já há muito tempo apagado, mas eu tinha medo de voltar a sofrer daquele jeito.

“Não.”

A Lexa olha-me, surpreendida com a minha atitude.

“Talvez amigas, um dia. Neste momento só quero continuar a reencontrar-me, voltar a ser a Clarke que um dia fui, confiante e apaixonada pela vida. Preciso ser eu a colar os milhões de pedaços em que me parti.”

A Lexa só acompanhava a minha resposta acenando negativamente com a cabeça. Estava tão incrédula quanto eu. Nunca esperei ter forças para dizer o que acabei de dizer, mas era a mais pura das verdades. Precisava de me reencontrar e isso só seria possível afastando-me dela.

A nossa conversa não se prolongou mais. Inspirei profundamente, levantei-me e fui-me embora sem esperar que ela se juntasse a mim, deixando-a para trás na lagoa e deixando também para trás aquela Clarke deprimida, cansada e viciada na Lexa, decidida a mudar de vez a minha vida para melhor. Sem a Lexa.


	19. Plano “Reconquistar a Clarke” – Parte 1

“Então ela já não quer nada contigo?” Pergunta-me o Jasper.

“Não... Quer dizer, acho que não. Sei lá! Ela disse “talvez amigas, um dia”. Nunca mais vou conseguir reconquistá-la...” Levo as mãos à cabeça com um suspiro.

“Devo admitir, ela tem tomates!” Diz a Raven, cruzando os braços. “Nunca imaginei que ela te dissesse que não depois de tantos meses à tua espera!”

“O problema foi esse, foram muitos meses.” Interfere o Monty.

O Jasper olha-o atentamente.

“Quer dizer que tu não esperavas por mim?” Pergunta-lhe ele.

“Se me deixasses sozinho na praia, sem explicações, depois de uma noite de amor e desaparecesses durante quase cinco meses sem sequer tentares conversar e entender o que realmente se passou...” O Monty faz uma pausa. “Não.” Responde depois com segurança.

O Jasper fica boquiaberto.

“Desculpa lá, mas eu também não voltava para ti Jasper.” Diz a Raven.

“É...” O Jasper fica pensativo. “Acho que nem eu voltava para mim.”

“Oh não... O que foi que eu fiz?” Pergunto, enterrando ainda mais a cabeça entre os braços.

A Raven coloca uma mão sobre um dos meus ombros e olha-me com pena.

“Fizeste merda, amiga. E da grossa!”

Quero-me rir com a expressão que ela acabou de usar, mas a minha vontade é de chorar porque sinto que perdi a Clarke para sempre.

“O que é que faço agora?” Pergunto-lhes, agoniada.

“Primeiro...” Começa o Jasper.

“Tens que mandar alguém de volta para Londres.” Continua o Monty.

“A Anya!” Dizem os três em uníssono.

“Ela só te vai atrapalhar se o que queres é reaproximar-te da Clarke!” Diz a Raven.

“Não posso afastá-la assim da minha vida. Ela ajudou-me muito! Apesar de eu odiar a história que ela inventou sobre sermos namoradas...”

“Exato, Lexa! Tens que esclarecer as coisas com ela se queres realmente reconquistar a Clarke!” Aconselha o Jasper.

“Ou isso, ou ela continua a fazer a mesma cena da outra noite na mansão!” Relembra a Raven.

“Que cena?” Perguntam o Jasper e o Monty.

“Vocês ainda não sabem?” Pergunta a Raven a rir e depois, num tom mais baixo, continua. “A Lexa não quis... Bang bang com ela e então ela começou a tocar-se e a gemer super alto e a Clarke ouviu e pensou que elas estavam...”

“Eu ainda estou aqui!” Relembro, interrompendo-a.

“Ela é louca!” Diz o Monty, enquanto ele e os outros dois desatam às gargalhadas.

“Foi o que eu lhe disse.”

“Ok, tens que resolver este assunto com ela já!” Ordena o Jasper. “Depois pensamos numa forma de reconquistares a tua princesa.”

“A tua diva da moda.” Diz a Raven com ar jocoso.

“A tua ex que nunca chegou a ser, de facto, namorada.” Diz o Monty.

“A tua loirinha.” Continua o Jasper.

“A tua antiga e futura escrava sexual.” Diz a Raven.

“Vocês são impossíveis!” E, pela primeira vez nessa noite, sorrio.

Já é quase meia-noite quando a Raven me deixa na mansão. Quando estamos a entrar no portão, reparo num carro parado à porta. Peço à Raven para abrandar porque não me lembro qual é o carro da Anya e, se for ela, prefiro voltar para trás e dormir em casa do meu primo. Mas em vez da Anya, do lugar do condutor sai um homem.

“Professor Jaha?” Diz a Raven.

“O patrão da Clarke?” Pergunto-lhe. “O que é que ele está aqui a fazer?”

Em resposta, a Raven abana negativamente a cabeça e, quando volto a olhar para o carro, vejo-o abrir a porta do passageiro e de lá sai...

“Clarke?” Estou indignada. A Clarke sai do carro a segurar uma rosa vermelha nas mãos.

A Raven começa-se a rir com ironia.

“Toda aquela história de ter que se encontrar a ela própria... Ela anda é envolvida com o patrão!” Diz a Raven, como se estivesse a ler uma revista sobre telenovelas.

Neste preciso momento quero pensar em alguma coisa que me faça partir em defesa da Clarke nesta suposição que a Raven acabou de fazer, mas não consigo porque é nesse exato segundo que o vejo a levá-la à porta e a despedir-se dela beijando-lhe uma das mãos.

Sinto o sangue ferver-me nas veias. Os ciúmes apoderam-se de mim e abro a porta do carro. A Raven agarra-me por um braço.

“Onde é que vais?”

“Acabar com esta brincadeira!” Respondo-lhe cheia de raiva.

“Nem penses! Espera pelo menos que ele se vá embora para dar tempo de te acalmares e falares a sós com ela!”

Ela tem razão. Ele não se demorou muito à entrada e acabou por se ir embora em poucos minutos.

Assim que o carro dele sai pelo portão e a Clarke já está dentro de casa, a Raven despede-se de mim pedindo-me para ter calma e vai-se embora, enquanto eu entro apressada na mansão à procura da Clarke.

Supondo que ela já esteja no quarto, é para lá que me dirijo, mas quando estou a subir a escadaria central, a Indra aborda-me.

“Não faças isso, minha menina...”

“Indra... Ela foi sair com o...”

“Eu sei.” Ela interrompe-me. “Lexa, deixa a Clarke encontrar a felicidade dela e por favor despacha aquela advogada da tua vida.”

“Indra...” Aproximo-me dela e coloco as mãos no seu rosto. “Não estou orgulhosa do que tenho com a Anya, é verdade, mas a Clarke... Sou completamente apaixonada por ela! Eu fugi durante estes meses todos para a tentar esquecer, mas logo que a vi todo o meu esforço foi por água abaixo. Eu preciso dela na minha vida...”

A Indra olha para o chão e consigo ler desilusão na sua expressão.

“Eu sei que queres o melhor para mim e acredita que... Que o melhor para mim é ela, Indra...”

Ela dá-me um abraço.

“Oh minha menina!” Ela suspira. “Só quero que sejas feliz... E a Clarke é boa menina também...” Diz ela, pensativa. Depois, encontra os meus olhos. “No que precisares, eu vou ajudar-te!”

“Obrigada!” Respondo-lhe com o maior dos sorrisos.

Dirijo-me até ao quarto da Clarke e bato à porta.

“Sim?” Ouço a sua voz lá dentro e o meu estômago começa a contorcer-se.

Abro a porta.

“Clarke, eu...”

Ela olha-me com seriedade à espera que eu termine a frase.

“Na verdade, não sei bem o que vim aqui fazer...” Continuo, com um sorriso nervoso. Inspiro profundamente. “Ok, eu vi-te sair do carro do teu patrão e não gostei. Aliás, não achei piada nenhuma!” Tarde demais. Não consegui conter os ciúmes.

“Não tens nada a ver com o que faço ou deixo de fazer!” Responde-me ela, um pouco furiosa.

Aproximo-me dela e por alguns segundos ficamos assim, bastante próximas a trocar olhares e a respirar pesadamente.

“O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho?” Pergunto, quase em tom de sussurro.

A Clarke foge com o olhar, suspira e, depois, volta a olhar-me com atenção.

“Ele faz-me sentir bem, especial. E... Ele não quer fugir de mim.” Responde-me ela com alguma tristeza na voz. “Agora, por favor, sai do meu quarto.”

Quero dizer-lhe algo em meu favor, mas a verdade é que não tenho como argumentar em minha defesa. Pelo pouco que vi esta noite, o Jaha agiu com ela como se ela fosse uma princesa digna de toda a sua atenção. E eu? O que tenho no meu histórico? Um desaparecimento de meses!

Sem saber bem o que dizer, retiro-me do seu quarto, levando ainda comigo o perfume daquele sítio mágico onde por várias vezes fizemos amor. O perfume dela.

Quando chego ao meu quarto, ligo ao Wick.

“Não consigo... Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ela!”

“Já te esqueceste do que ela te fez?”

“Ela não me fez nada de mal...” Expliquei toda a situação ao Wick e, apesar de não o conseguir ver, consegui sentir o seu ar de espanto.

“Lexa... Tens que falar com a minha irmã e ser o mais honesta possível com ela...” Aconselha-me ele.

“Sim, vou tratar disso já amanhã.”

Depois de desligar a chamada, estico-me na cama procurando desesperadamente através desta posição algum tipo de relaxamento também psicológico.

A Raven liga-me.

“Ok Lexa, tens duas opções. Ou ficas à espera que ela queira ser tua amiga, um dia... Ou impinges-te, insistes, chateias e tentas reconquistar, pelo menos para já, o teu lugar de amiga na vida dela!”

“O que é que estás a sugerir?”

“Tratamento de choque! Segue-a para todo o lado! O não já o tens. Agora tens que lutar pelo sim!”

Sorrio com a onda de otimismo que a Raven me transmite.

“Estás a dar-me umas ideias...”

Apesar de ter passado a noite a pensar em mil formas de me conseguir reaproximar da Clarke, de manhã bem cedo levanto-me para o pequeno-almoço, já vestida com roupa de treino para o caso de apanhar a Clarke de saída para uma das suas estranhas e recentes corridas matinais. E assim foi! Ao descer as escadas, reparo que ela está já sentada à mesa.

“Bom dia!” Digo, bem-disposta.

Todos me respondem, embora a Clarke não me olhe diretamente. Sento-me e sirvo-me de um sumo de laranja natural e um pedaço de pão. A Clarke levanta-se da mesa.

“Vais correr?” Pergunto-lhe, apressada.

“Ahm... Vou.” Diz ela, encaminhando-se para a porta.

“Espera! Vou contigo.”

Ela olha-me confusa.

“Hoje acordei com vontade de correr...” Explico, seguindo-a.

Já no exterior da mansão, a Clarke começa a correr à minha frente, mas depressa apanho o seu ritmo. Ela corre em silêncio e não olha uma única vez para mim, ao contrário do que estou a fazer que é olhar de cinco em cinco segundos para ela. 

Já passou quase meia hora desde que começamos a correr e noto-a extremamente vermelha. Em minha defesa, sempre tive mais resistência que ela, mas ela nada comenta e passados uns minutos continuo a senti-la ofegante.

“Queres parar?” Pergunto-lhe.

Ela continua a correr, tentando mostrar que consegue e eu decido agarrá-la por um braço, travando-a.

“Clarke!”

“O que foi?” Ela pergunta-me num tom elevado e ofegante.

“Para um bocado! Respira!”

“Também me queres dizer como correr?”

“Não, eu...”

“Não sei o que te deu para vires comigo hoje!” Ela interrompe-me.

“Agora também não posso correr contigo?”

“Não, não podes! Ainda não percebeste que te ando a tentar evitar?” Diz ela, num tom ainda mais alto.

Não me posso ir abaixo agora. Tenho que aproveitar a deixa para a provocar. Aproximo-me dela.

“Porquê? Não te consegues controlar à minha beira?”

Ela fica nervosa e eu continuo a aproximar-me. Como ela não diz nada, paro apenas a uns escassos centímetros dela, conseguindo sentir a sua respiração no meu pescoço. A Clarke parece paralisada e, apesar da provável chapada a que me estou a sujeitar, decido desafiá-la um pouco mais. É então que pego numa mecha de cabelo que se soltou do seu cabelo preso atrás e lhe caiu para a frente dos olhos enquanto ela corria, e coloca-a atrás da sua orelha, viajando depois pelo seu rosto com o meu polegar, traçando a linha dos seus lábios. Em silêncio, ela fecha os olhos e, por breves segundos, deixa-se levar pelo meu toque enquanto eu sorrio apaixonada porque percebo que, por trás daquela armadura de ferro, está a Clarke que ainda me ama.

De repente, é como se só existíssemos nós no mundo inteiro e assim me perco na sensação de que o universo é nosso, até ser violentamente acordada desta espécie de estado de meditação por um forte empurrão que a Clarke me dá e que me magoa nos ombros. Já era de esperar que algo assim sobrasse para tanta ousadia da minha parte. Eu já estava a pedi-las. A Clarke continua a correr e eu sigo-a, desta vez deixando-a ir um pouco mais à frente para poder sorrir à vontade com o que acabou de acontecer. Mas maldita a hora que decido correr e sonhar acordada, porque acabo por tropeçar.

“Merda!”

A Clarke ouve e volta-se para trás.

“Estás bem?”

“Ahm... Sim. Continua. Eu vou voltar à mansão.”

Ela olha preocupada para mim, tentando ainda assim parecer pouco importada. Tento levantar-me, mas tenho alguma dificuldade.

“Consegues levantar-te?” Ela aproxima-se de mim e agarra-me o braço, tentando ajudar-me.

“Obrigada.” Respondo e afasto-me lentamente dela, rumo à mansão.

Ela suspira impaciente enquanto decide se me ajuda ou não. Depois, sinto uma das suas mãos segurar-me pela cinta enquanto a outra me agarra no braço e coloca-o à volta dos seus ombros, sustendo um pouco do meu peso. Não consigo esconder um sorriso.

“Sim?” Pergunta-me ela com uma expressão que faz para parecer ser de desprezo mas que não esconde a sua curiosidade.

“Já tinha saudades das tuas mãos no meu corpo.” Digo, sem receio. Como a Raven disse, tratamento de choque! Tenho que me atirar com tudo.

A Clarke larga-me tão de repente que me faz cambalear e voltar a cair com o desequilíbrio.

“Vou pedir a alguém que te venha buscar.” Diz ela com repulsa.

“E deixas-me aqui sozinha, indefesa e incapaz?”

“Tu desenrascas-te!” E começa a andar, deixando-me para trás.

“Clarke...” Mas ela não olha. “Clarke!” Chamo-a ainda mais alto.

Ela para.

“Prometo que não digo mais nada.”

Ela suspira e volta a aproximar-se de mim.

“Assim espero!” Diz-me ela, voltando a posicionar-se de forma a ajudar-me a contrabalançar o meu próprio peso.

Enquanto ela me segura na mão do braço que dá a volta aos seus ombros, decido usar a minha outra mão livre para lhe segurar a mão que segura na minha cintura, entrelaçando lentamente os nossos dedos. Eu prometi que não dizia mais nada, mas não ia deixar de tomar atitudes que a provocassem na esperança que ela deixasse cair o manto de ferro que tão decididamente envolveu em si. Ela nada disse e desta vez também não se irritou. Ela tinha saudades do meu toque tanto quanto eu tinha do dela.

O pé já quase não me doía, mas eu continuava a fingir que coxeava. Não sabia quando poderia arranjar outra oportunidade de manter a Clarke tão próxima de mim por tanto tempo. No entanto, e como já estávamos a chegar à mansão, decido interromper a caminhada lenta e silenciosa.

“Podemos parar um pouco para descansar?”

Ela avalia-me seriamente e eu tento dar o meu melhor ar de cãozinho cansado. Sem uma palavra, ela ajuda-me a sentar e senta-se ao meu lado.

“E então...” Começo. “Gostas do teu novo trabalho?”

Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça.

“Fiquei surpreendida quando me contaram que...”

“Que trabalho? Achavas mesmo que eu não ia conseguir ser nada nesta vida, não achavas Lexa?”

“Nada disso! Sorri quando me contaram, enquanto te imaginava super trabalhadora. É...”

“É o quê? Estranho?” A Clarke continua na defensiva.

“Não. Eu ia dizer sexy.”

Embora a Clarke tente esconder, consigo perceber que fica um pouco vermelha.

“O que é que queres com isto, Lexa?”

“Quero-te a ti.” Digo sem hesitar.

“De repente lembraste-te que eu existo? Só me estás a dar importância porque agora não quero nada contigo. Isto não passa de um jogo para ti.” Ela olha para o chão com uma expressão profunda de tristeza.

Sem pensar, agarro no seu rosto para que os seus olhos encontrem os meus.

“Vou te provar todos os dias o quanto te quero, nem que para isso passe o resto da minha vida atrás de ti!” O meu tom era confiante e cheio de paixão e, por momentos, pensei ver no rosto da Clarke um sorriso de esperança. 

O meu olhar desce até aos seus lábios e sinto o dela fazer o mesmo. A tensão está claramente no ar e a vontade de aproximarmos os nossos lábios é evidente quando vejo a Clarke passar a língua nos seus. Sinto um arrepio no peito. Estamos apenas a alguns centímetros uma da outra e procuro todas as minhas forças para fechar o pouco espaço que nos afasta quando...

“Meninas, precisam de ajuda?”

O momento é logo quebrado pelo Gustus, que nos vê ao longe e aproxima-se para nos ajudar.


	20. O Fruto Proibido

FALA CLARKE...

Salva pelo Gustus. Quando ele se aproximou de nós para nos ajudar, depressa ganho a coragem que não estava a encontrar para me afastar da Lexa. Quase me deixava levar pela vontade de a beijar! 

Assim que ele a ajudou a levantar, decidi nem esperar por eles. Tenho que continuar a manter distância dela. Só o facto de conseguir sentir o seu perfume mexe comigo. E depois aquele olhar, o seu toque... Poder segurar na sua cintura com o pensamento sempre presente de que não a posso beijar foi doloroso. E quando ela lentamente entrelaçou os dedos dela nos meus, senti as minhas pernas falharem.

Entro na mansão mas, antes de subir as escadas, olho para trás. A Lexa está demasiado distraída a falar com o Gustus e reparo que já está a caminhar normalmente, não precisando da sua ajuda para andar. Mas que grande lata! Fingiu este tempo todo que lhe doía o pé só para me manter perto dela? Quero ter raiva dela mas a minha vontade é a de sorrir. Ela está realmente disposta a reconquistar-me. Mas... Certamente é porque agora sou uma espécie de fruto proibido. Enquanto andei a chorar pelos cantos à espera dela, não se lembrou de mim. Sinto a tristeza apoderar-se de mim depois deste pensamento.

A Lexa está claramente a atacar com tudo o que tem, seja com frases provocadoras ou o máximo de aproximação corporal. Tenho que arranjar uma forma de a manter distante!

“Ela entrou mesmo a matar!” Diz-me a Octavia. Decidi encontrar-me com ela num café durante a tarde para desabafar.

“Não sei mesmo o que fazer para continuar a evitá-la. Sinto que a Lexa está mesmo decidida a não se afastar.” Digo, com um suspiro. “Preciso de esquecê-la e isso não vai acontecer enquanto ela me fizer estas coisas.”

“E o... Jaha?”

“O que tem o Jaha?”

“Vá lá Clarke, achas que me enganas com essa do jantar de negócios?”

“Eu... Não estava à espera que acabasse por se tornar num encontro.” A Octavia olha-me, incrédula. “Não mesmo! Mas... Até acabou por ser agradável.”

“Se calhar tu estás mesmo a precisar de um homem mais velho. Eles sabem o que dizer, como agir, o que fazer para nos sentirmos únicas e... O que foi? Li isso nas revistas!”

“Não me vou envolver com o meu patrão, Octavia! Esta é a primeira vez que tenho um emprego e até estou a gostar bastante. Não posso simplesmente arruinar isso. Além disso... Não o vou usar para esquecer a Lexa. Está fora de questão.”

“Então o que vais fazer? Combater fogo com o próprio fogo?” Pergunta ela sem pensar.

Paro por momentos e reflito nas suas palavras.

“Sabes que nem dizes mal?” Respondo com um sorriso.

“Como assim?”

“A Lexa quer ser provocadora. Então eu vou ser provocadora e meia! Vou pô-la louquinha, sem nunca lhe dar nada. Quando ela perceber que só estou a brincar com os seus sentimentos, vai querer finalmente distância de mim.” A minha voz é otimista, mas no meu pensamento não tenho certeza se é mesmo este o meu objetivo com isto tudo.

“Vê lá se o feitiço não se vira contra a feiticeira...”

“Relaxa amiga, isto vai ser canja!” O meu sorriso é confiante, mas sinto-me um pouco nervosa com a situação em si. Mas tenho que fazer isto! Não me posso afundar nas provocações da Lexa e no meu desespero em evitar envolver-me com ela. Tenho que encarnar uma personagem como a Viúva Negra... Atiçar para matar! Sim! Isto é tudo um jogo!

Despeço-me da Octavia e volto para a mansão a fim de me preparar para mais uma noite de trabalho. Quando me dirijo para o meu quarto e ao passar pelo da Lexa, ouço vozes discutirem lá dentro. Uma é dela, mas de quem será a outra? É então que consigo ouvir um pouco da conversa.

“Agora que já não precisas de mim, vais me deitar fora?”

Anya.

“É por causa daquela loirinha, não é? Ela tentou usar-te e tu ainda gostaste!”

“Não é nada disso, Anya.” A Lexa tenta justificar-se. “Já te expliquei que foi tudo um mal entendido.”

“Já percebi tudo... Isto é como a selva, não é? Ela usou-te e tu ficaste louca por ela. Depois tu usaste-me e eu fiquei louca por ti. Mas já te perguntaste quem está por cima desta hierarquia toda? Certamente alguém que usou a Clarke e que ela não consegue realmente esquecer.”

Uau! A Anya é mesmo boa a argumentar! Apesar de não fazer qualquer sentido... Pelo menos no que toca à minha parte. Mas o que é certo é que o silêncio instalou-se naquele quarto. Ela plantou a dúvida na cabeça da Lexa. Agora, se eu seguir com o meu plano, vou estar a dar alguma razão à parva daquela advogada.

Não quero ouvir mais nada. Vou para o meu quarto para me preparar. Depois penso no assunto.

O ambiente hipnotizante do The Ark mantém-me distraída a noite toda. Adoro este lugar! A noite ainda está só a começar quando vejo o Jaha aproximar-se de mim com um sorriso e... Eu conheço aquele olhar. Merda, não pode ser! O Jaha não pode estar apaixonado por mim!

“Clarke... Estás linda hoje.”

“Só hoje?” Ok, eu juro que não queria que a minha resposta saísse assim. Parece que o estou a provocar!

Ele sorri ainda mais.

“Todas as noites.”

Sorrio-lhe timidamente em resposta. Não sei bem o que responder de forma a que não pareça que estou a flirtar com ele. Por sorte, alguém o chama.

“Com licença. O dever chama-me.” Dito isto, retira-se.

“Que homem!” Alguém se aproxima de mim.

“Raven?”

“O Jaha é como um príncipe encantado! Não, melhor! Um rei encantado!”

Olho para ela, sem entender.

“Não achas?” Continua ela. “Tem nome, dinheiro, sabe estar, sabe ser um cavalheiro...”

“Desembucha, Raven.” Digo, entediada com toda aquela conversa.

“Eu vi-te a chegar do encontro com ele. Só queria saber se gostaste.” Responde ela inocentemente.

“Tu querias saber ou a Lexa queria saber?” Pergunto-lhe sem hesitar.

“Eu. Mas agora que falas na Lexa, ela está bem ali!” Diz ela, acenando para a amiga que está mais atrás, no balcão. “Fui buscá-la para festejarmos. Terminou tudo com a Anya.”

Levanto uma sobrancelha.

“Quer dizer que vocês festejam sempre que dão um pontapé a alguém? Espero que tenha valido a pena a festa que provavelmente fizeram no dia em que ela me abandonou.” Com um sorriso cínico, retiro-me.

Isto claramente não estava no meu plano. Eu devia provocar a Lexa, não voltar com a história da rapariga com o coração partido. Acorda, Clarke!

Passados uns minutos, fui cumprimentar o DJ e por lá fiquei até ver a morena de olhos verdes por quem sou completamente apaixonada aproximar-se. Certamente ela vai querer provocar-me de novo. Sem pensar muito, decido pôr em prática o meu plano do fogo contra fogo. É agora ou nunca, Clarke!

“Posso falar contigo?” Ela grita ao meu ouvido, tal é o barulho naquele espaço.

Aceno e pego-lhe na mão, levando-a para um sítio mais calmo. Enquanto passamos de mãos dadas pela multidão, sinto o meu coração bater a alta velocidade. Será que ela sente o mesmo? Não. Tento apagar essa questão do meu pensamento.

Já numa repartição com menos barulho, aproximo-me dela para me fazer ouvir claramente e também no intuito de a provocar um pouco.

“Andas a seguir-me?” Sorrio-lhe atrevida.

Reparo que a Lexa fica ligeiramente corada. A menina cheia de lata ficou sem jeito.

“Ahm... Eu... Já não tenho nada com a Anya. Achei que devias saber isto, embora perceba que não te interesse muito, não sei.” Ela fica ainda mais nervosa, não sabendo bem o que esperar da minha reação.

“Sim, eu sei.” Tento parecer neutra, não dando muita importância. “A Raven fez questão de me vir dizer isso.”

“Ela o quê?”

“Isso e perguntar-me como foi o encontro com o Jaha. Acho que ela está a torcer por nós os dois.” Já agora, porque não pôr a Lexa contra a melhor amiga também? Vou virar-lhe o mundo de cabeça para baixo!

Noto que, para além de nervosa, ela fica também incomodada.

“Mas vieste ao The Ark para conversar?” Pergunto-lhe, aproximando-me um pouco mais para brincar com o colarinho da camisa dela.

“Para dançar é que não foi.” Responde-me, ainda mais tensa.

Olho para ela.

“Sabes como sou. Nunca gostei muito dessa coisa de dançar em público.” Justifica-se ela.

“Nem se for eu a pedir-te?” Agora sim, o jogo começou!

Ela estremece com a minha pergunta, não sabendo bem o que responder. Sem perder mais tempo, volto a segurar-lhe a mão e encaminho-me para o meio da multidão numa das salas onde a música está bem mais presente do que no sítio onde ainda há pouco conversávamos. Paro, respiro fundo e depois viro-me para ela, decidida a levá-la ao limite. É então que olho-a profundamente e começo a abanar as minhas ancas ao ritmo da música. Dou um passo em frente e coloco os meus braços sobre os seus ombros, continuando a movimentar lentamente todo o meu corpo, cada vez mais próximo do dela. O meu coração bate à velocidade da luz. Estou nervosa e esta situação está a mexer comigo, com os meus desejos reprimidos. A Lexa continua estática, sem nunca tirar os olhos de mim. Ela não se limita apenas ao meu olhar, viajando por isso o seu por todo o meu corpo. Ela quer-me. Consigo sentir a sua fome e a sua ânsia. Continuo a dizer a mim própria para agir com segurança, tentando convencer-me de que isto é tudo propositado e relembrando tudo o que ela me fez sofrer. De repente, sinto as mãos da Lexa agarrarem na minha cintura e ela puxa-me um pouco mais para si. E então ali, no meio de centenas de pessoas, sinto que só existimos eu e ela e que estamos sozinhas numa dimensão só nossa. Ali, esqueço todas as minhas dúvidas e raivas e só ouço este desejo animal de a ter nua nos meus braços. Ela aproxima o seu rosto do meu, mas não para me beijar. Ela só quer encostar a testa dela à minha, os nossos narizes quase a tocarem-se, a respiração dela na minha boca. Mais uns escassos centímetros e selo a distância que separa os nossos lábios. Estou numa espécie de transe quando me lembro das palavras da Octavia: “vê lá se o feitiço não se vira contra a feiticeira”. Raios! Ok, Clarke, toma controlo da situação de novo. A Lexa está aqui, colada a ti, a achar que tu queres o mesmo que ela. A achar que ela vai conseguir. E tu de facto até queres o mesmo que ela, mas ela não vai conseguir! Pois não? Olho de novo para os lábios dela. 

“Não!” Digo em voz alta, quando queria que tivesse sido apenas um grito do meu pensamento.

A Lexa olha-me, surpreendida com a minha mudança repentina. Tenho que resolver isto agora.

“Aqui não.” Digo, agora com um sorriso atrevido. Boa, Clarke! É assim mesmo! Parabenizo-me a mim própria e continuo a sorrir feita estúpida pela minha atitude, até que me apercebo de que ainda estou em frente à Lexa e que agora o seu olhar está cheio de esperança.

Saio do meio da multidão e ela segue-me. Volto a parar naquele espaço onde o barulho não é tão intenso e a Lexa agarra-me na mão para que me volte para si. Quando os meus olhos encontram os seus, aproximo-me e ela fecha-os. Embora eu tenha ficado alguns segundos a olhar para os seus lábios e tenha sido invadida pela vontade de os beijar, afasto rapidamente essa ideia e continuo a seguir com o plano que acabei de improvisar. Então, aproximo os meus lábios ao seu ouvido.

“Logo, na mansão.” Digo, num tom sensual. E, ainda antes de ela abrir os olhos, desapareço no meio do público.

“Tu estás oficialmente louca!” Diz-me a Octavia ao telefone. Fui ao WC para lhe ligar e contar-lhe acerca da ideia que tive.

“Ajudas-me ou não?”

“Claro que sim. Tudo por ti, amiga. Se esse plano de víbora te vai ajudar a sentires-te melhor, conta comigo!”

Víbora? Ok, não tenho tempo para discutir com a Octavia agora. Encaminho-me para o bar onde o Jackson está a trabalhar.

“Hey, Jackson! Podes me dar boleia no final da noite?”

“Claro que sim!”

“E... Podes me deixar na Octavia em vez de me deixares em casa? É que ela está um pouco adoentada e quero ir lá ajuda-la...”

“Claro...”

“E já agora... Podes me ir lá buscar antes da reunião de amanhã e levares-me a casa para eu trocar de roupa bem rápido e depois voltamos juntos?”

Ele fica um pouco confuso.

“São só dois mega favores que eu depois compenso-te dando-te uma das minhas folgas?” Sorrio-lhe inocentemente, pensando só depois no que acabei de oferecer e punindo-me a mim própria por isso.

“Combinado!” Responde-me ele. Agora é tarde para trocar o prémio de compensação. Que seja. É por um bom motivo!

A Lexa continuou por mais algum tempo a seguir-me com o olhar para todo o lado e a sorrir-me apaixonada. De cada vez que eu via aquele sorriso, o meu coração doía. Uma parte de mim não a queria fazer sofrer. Então, mais uma vez, foquei-me em tudo o que ela me fez e ganhei forças para levar o plano em frente.

Ela foi-se embora passadas umas horas, sabendo que o bar fecharia uma hora depois. Sorriu-me novamente, desta vez em jeito de “até já”, ao qual eu respondi com outro. 

O que é certo é que eu fiz de propósito para conseguir sair poucos segundos depois com o Jackson, certificando-me de que ela ainda me iria ver no parque de estacionamento a entrar para o carro dele, fazendo-a levantar algumas questões.

O Jackson deixou-me em casa da Octavia, onde combinei dormir e almoçar.

“Vais mesmo deixá-la à espera?” Pergunta-me ela, também um pouco preocupada com a Lexa.

“Isto é para o bem das duas.” Respondo-lhe tentando, mais uma vez, parecer confiante.

“Devo admitir que nunca te imaginei vingativa.”

“Nem eu...”

Fui tomar um banho e deitei-me. Dormi outra vez mal. Só que hoje era porque eu sabia que a Lexa estava à minha espera e certamente já começaria e ficar preocupada e a questionar a minha demora. Cinco chamadas perdidas e oito mensagens depois, lutei contra a tentação de lhe responder desculpando-me de alguma forma. Mas não! Este plano tem que ser levado até ao fim!

Eram já três da tarde do dia seguinte quando o Jackson me foi buscar a casa da Octavia e me levou para a mansão.

“Ok, espera aqui por mim, sim? Prometo ser o mais rápida possível! Vou só trocar de roupa.”

Sinto o meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido ao mesmo tempo que o meu estômago se contorce quando entro na mansão. Não há sinais da Lexa, mas eu sei que ela vai aparecer. É então que entro no meu quarto e a vejo sentada na minha cama, olheiras do cansaço e as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelos olhos.

“Parabéns.” Diz ela.

Dou um suspiro e dirijo-me ao guarda-roupa para escolher o que vou vestir hoje.

“Fique preocupada contigo a noite toda e agora chegas no carro do rapaz com quem foste embora ontem à noite.”

Tal como planeei, ela chegou a ver-me a entrar no carro do Jackson ontem à noite. Continuo a escolher a roupa, não olhando diretamente para ela. Faço-o para parecer indiferente, mas na realidade é para evitar a vontade que tenho de chorar por a ter feito sofrer.

Sinto as suas mãos agarrarem-me o braço.

“Olha para mim!” Grita ela, as lágrimas ainda mais evidentes.

“Larga-me! Tenho que me preparar. O Jackson está à minha espera.”

“É esse o nome do sortudo de ontem à noite? Quem será o desta noite? Jaha talvez?”

“Lexa...”

“Gozaste com a minha cara! Esperei por ti toda a noite e tu lá, nos braços de outro...”

Sinto o meu coração apertar-se ao ver o sofrimento nos olhos da Lexa. Brinquei com os sentimentos dela... Fui mesmo uma víbora, como a Octavia me chamou...

“Sabes que mais? Desejo-te a maior das felicidades!” Ela dirige-se para a porta mas para antes de sair do meu quarto. “Escolhe o Jaha. Tem mais dinheiro.”

Dito isto, ela fecha a porta atrás de si deixando-me sozinha e eu permito-me finalmente libertar as lágrimas que contive com tanto esforço.

“O que foi que eu fiz?”


	21. Plano “Reconquistar a Clarke” – Parte 2

Esbarro a porta do meu quarto assim que entro. As lágrimas continuam a escorrer-me pelo rosto. Como é que de lobo mau passei a capuchinho vermelho? Respiro fundo e deixo-me permanecer imóvel durante uns segundos. Não fui eu quem passou a ser a vítima. Mas fui eu quem transformou a Clarke no mau da fita. Ela só me quer fazer o que eu lhe fiz a ela: sofrer. Antes mesmo de ter tempo para me acalmar, a Clarke entra no meu quarto.

“Lexa...”

“Clarke, agora não.”

Ela olha-me em silêncio.

“Por favor.” Insisto.

Ela ignora o que digo e senta-se ao meu lado na cama. Não quero encontrar o seu olhar e ela parece que também não tem coragem para enfrentar o meu. Então, sem nos conseguirmos encarar, ficamos as duas a olhar para o vazio. Depois de alguns segundos que mais pareceram horas em silêncio, ela prossegue.

“Apesar de ter ponderado bem, quis seguir com esta ideia. Quis magoar-te. Fazer-te sentir na pele por uma vez que fosse o que me fizeste sentir durante quase cinco meses. Ser a mentirosa que tu já achavas que eu era. Trair verdadeiramente a tua confiança como já achaste que tinha traído. Afinal, se já me vias assim, porque não sê-lo realmente?”

Fico boquiaberta com as suas palavras. A conclusão foi idêntica à que me passou pela cabeça, mas ouvi-la falar nisto tão friamente, é como se...

“Parece que não tens sentimentos. Parece que o teu coração se transformou em pedra.” Respondo, agora procurando o seu olhar.

Ela encontra-o.

“E não achas isso natural?” Os seus olhos começam a encher-se de lágrimas. “Que Ser Humano não ficaria na defensiva depois de ter sido abandonada pela pessoa que mais ama, simplesmente porque essa pessoa não confiou suficientemente nela?”

“Eu errei, Clarke. Errei muito. Mas tudo porque tive medo de encarar a verdade. Nunca consegui pensar em ti como uma traidora e foi por isso que fugi. Preferi fugir e esquecer-te a ter que enfrentar a verdade, porque se realmente o fosses, eu morreria de desgosto.”

“E por isso deixaste-me a mim a morrer?” A voz dela eleva-se. “Tu preferiste esquecer-me, Lexa! Se confiasses em mim não terias tomado essa atitude... Se me amasses...”

“Eu amo-te!” Digo antes de a deixar terminar a frase.

A Clarke levanta-se, assustada. Noto que treme um pouco com a realização do que acabei de dizer. Mas é claro que ela achava que eu não a amava depois de tudo o que fiz.

“Quem ama confia! Quem ama não foge...”

“Quem ama não se vai deitar com outro na noite em que prometeu ser de outra pessoa!” Digo, furiosa com a lembrança repentina de ela ter dormido nos braços de outro. Eu não queria pegar por aí, mas já que estamos a falar de amor tive que referir isto.

A resposta dela foi um sorriso cínico. Fico sem entender.

“Se eu tivesse o dito coração de pedra, deixava-te a pensar isso. Mas cá vai a verdade: não aconteceu nada! Fiquei a dormir em casa da Octavia, mas fiz isto de propósito para te magoar, para apanhares um susto e desistires dessa ideia parva de me quereres reconquistar, porque eu não quero voltar para uma pessoa que um dia pode lembrar-se e desaparecer novamente!” A Clarke põe-se a discutir sem parar nem para respirar. “Para não falar que tudo o que vais andar a fazer quando voltares a desaparecer é dormir com outras! E depois regressas com novas namoradas!”

“Já chega!!” Tento calá-la. “Até parece que estiveste mesmo estes meses todos à minha espera!”

“O quê?” A Clarke fica escandalizada com a minha suposição.

“Sim! Andas a sair com o teu patrão e sabe-se lá com quem mais é que já saíste dos que trabalham contigo!”

“Muito bem, Lexa!” A Clarke começa a bater palmas. “Escolheste o melhor momento para fazeres uma cena de ciúmes!”

“Ciúmes? Isto não são ciúmes!” Respondo, cada vez mais furiosa. “Admite!”

“Admito? Mas era só o que me faltava dar-te justificações da minha vida! Se é isso que achas, se é assim que me vês, continua porque estás num ótimo caminho!”

Levanto-me irritada e aproximo-me dela.

“Então confessas que tens algo a esconder.” Digo, agora num tom mais baixo, sem nunca desviar o meu olhar do seu. Procuro na sua expressão, agora com algum desespero, a resposta à minha própria pergunta.

“Tiveste o teu brinquedo britânico e eu não posso ter direito aos meus?” Responde-me ela segura de si própria, também num tom mais baixo.

“Aos teus? Foi mais do que um?” Não consigo esconder o espanto e a desilusão.

A Clarke suspira.

“Como é que eu pude vir a achar que me conhecias...” Isto não era uma pergunta. Foi um desabafo seu. “Desde que... Desde que me entreguei a ti não me consegui entregar a mais ninguém, porque... Tu tiveste e ainda tens o meu coração.” O tom das suas palavras era cada vez mais baixo e o seu discurso pausado revelava a sua insegurança em afirmar o que ainda sente por mim.

Começo a sorrir e a Clarke não entende a minha repentina mudança de humor. Num gesto rápido, sem perder muito tempo para não voltarmos a ser invadidas pela cerca de espinhos que cresceu à volta de cada uma e também para não perder a pouca coragem que ainda me resta, levo as mãos ao rosto da Clarke e puxo-a para mim. Os nossos lábios encontram-se e por uns segundos permanecemos imóveis, mas depressa sinto o corpo da Clarke contorcer-se e sei que está a ser invadida por todos aqueles pensamentos que proibi a mim mesma de ter antes de a beijar. Ela começa a dar-me estalos nos braços e tenta afastar as minhas mãos do seu rosto, mas tudo o que consegue é que eu me sinta mais decidida em não a largar. Deixa-te ir, Clarke... Penso para mim mesma. Como que por magia, a Clarke para de se debater e eu não evito um novo sorriso enquanto ainda temos os lábios selados. Lentamente, abro a boca para deixar a minha língua escorregar até aos seus lábios, pedindo permissão para entrar. E ela deixa. Ela separa os seus lábios enquanto as suas mãos encontram a minha cintura, agarrando-me firmemente. A sua língua depressa encontra a minha e ambas lutam por dominância. Começamos a beijar-nos com paixão e fúria ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a Clarke deixa escapar um gemido que faz todo o meu corpo estremecer. Afastamos os nossos lábios, a nossa respiração é arquejante. Pela primeira vez, abrimos os olhos e avaliamos a reação uma da outra. Sem trocarmos nenhuma palavra e sem perdermos muito mais tempo, voltamos a beijar-nos. Desta vez o beijo é verdadeiramente apaixonado e revela toda a fome que sentímos pelo corpo uma da outra. Instintivamente, os meus dedos viajam para o decote do seu vestido e então ela para de me beijar. Mas não me diz nada. Apenas encosta a sua testa à minha enquanto ambas respirámos ofegantes e acena positivamente com a cabeça. Então agarro-a pela cinta e puxo-a ainda mais para mim. Tudo parece um sonho. Um sonho do qual não quero acordar. Caímos abrutamente na cama e decido tomar as rédeas da situação. Com as nossas pernas entrelaçadas e o meu corpo por cima do da Clarke, começo a subir o seu vestido enquanto a agarro sem medo pelas coxas e sem nunca afastar os seus lábios dos meus. A minha perna direita, posicionada entre as pernas da Clarke, encontram o seu centro e, com a fricção, fazem a Clarke gemer. Quando a minha perna sente a sua roupa interior ficar molhada, fico ainda mais louca e começo a tentar desesperadamente arrancar-lhe o vestido. As mãos da Clarke procuram os meus seios, pendurados livremente por baixo da minha camisola de pijama e sinto-me estremecer com o seu toque. Ela senta-se para que eu lhe possa desapertar o fecho do vestido nas costas quando...

Uma buzina. Somos interrompidas por um buzinar moroso que vem lá de fora.

“Menina Clarke?” Ouvimos a voz do Gustus desde as escadas. “Menina Clarke, o rapaz está à espera.”

“Jackson!” Diz ela.

De repente, saímos daquele estado de transe em que tínhamos entrado e ela levanta-se sem sequer me olhar nos olhos, saindo apressadamente do quarto. Estendo-me na cama e toco nos meus lábios enquanto sorrio feito doida.

“Não acredito! Tenho que ligar já ao Jasper!” Diz-me a Raven ao telemóvel.

“Para quê?”

“É possível que eu tenha feito uma aposta com ele sobre o tempo que vocês demorariam a reconciliar-se... E é possível que eu tenha ganho...” Explica ela.

“Ok, eu até devia ficar chateada contigo por entrares em apostas que envolvem a minha felicidade, mas estou tão nas nuvens que não consigo!”

“Ei, eu apostei na data mais próxima! Só por aí vês como te conheço bem e como quero que sejas feliz o mais rápido possível!”

“Parvinha...”

“Então e qual é o próximo passo?”

“Não sei... Não queria ir atrás dela para o The Ark, afinal ela está lá a trabalhar, não a divertir-se. Bom, talvez as duas coisas... Mas acho que é melhor esperar por ela aqui.”

“Sim! Espera por ela e surpreende-a com uma noite fogosa de amor!”

Desato às gargalhadas.

“Antes de fazer isso, preciso de conversar com ela. Não posso simplesmente deixar-me levar pelo desejo, senão depois corro o risco de a fazer pensar que só quero matar saudades disso...”

“Pois, acho que estás certa amiga. Mas, ei, conseguiste! Yay! Agora preciso mesmo de ligar ao Jasper. Vou passar um fim-de-semana romântico com o Bell à pala dele, graças a ti!”

“O quê? Quanto é que apostaram?”

“Depois falamos!” Dito isto, a Raven desliga e a minha reação continua a ser o sorriso de uma parvalhona apaixonada. Mas não me importo. Estou tão feliz!

As horas demoram mais do que o que eu previa a passar. Ainda pondero dormir um pouco e pôr um despertador para a hora em que a Clarke costuma chegar a casa, mas toda esta ânsia de voltar a estar com ela e o nervosismo em volta da conversa que quero ter é dificilmente controlável. Opto então por tentar distrair-me com a dúvida de a esperar de roupa ou em pijama. Um pijama mega sexy parece-me a melhor opção... Apesar de não querer que ela pense que estou à espera que algo aconteça... Mas então que roupa visto? Não. Roupa não. Uma camisa de noite grande e meio desabotoada que me dá aquele ar sexy é a escolha final! Pelo sim, pelo não, convém sentir-me sensual!

Quando finalmente ouço a Clarke chegar a casa, não escondo o entusiasmo. Assim que percebo que entrou no seu quarto, dirijo-me até lá e, sem sequer bater à porta, entro. Ela está de costas a descalçar as botas e, apesar de me ter ouvido entrar, nada diz. Aproveito o momento para a agarrar por trás, segurando-a pela cinta enquanto me inclino para lhe beijar o ombro. Mas a sua reação é contrária ao que imaginei. Ela afasta-se de mim e lança-me uma questão só com o olhar.

“É um bocadinho tarde para ficares tímida comigo...” Respondo ainda com o sorriso parvo de quem está completamente apaixonada.

“O que aconteceu hoje não devia ter acontecido.” Foi a única resposta seca que obtive dela.

Fico boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer, levantando apenas os braços.

“Fui fraca.” Continua ela.

Farta das suas mudanças de humor repentinas, decido adotar uma postura confiante. Aproximo-me dela.

“Então não querias que acontecesse...” Sussuro-lhe.

Noto-a ficar tensa.

“Não foi isso que eu disse.” Explica-me ela.

“Mas é isso que queres que eu ache...” Digo enquanto levo os dedos ao seu pescoço, tocando-lhe suavemente.

A pele dela fica arrepiada e a Clarke fica ainda mais desconfortável.

“Na verdade...” Continuo. Os meus dedos agora passeiam pelos seus lábios e ela fecha os olhos, esperando que eu tome novamente a iniciativa de a beijar. “Só vim cá para...” Enquanto uma das minhas mãos começa a subir a sua saia, aproximo os meus lábios dos seus e, sentindo-os praticamente a roçar, continuo. “Conversarmos.”

Ela abre os olhos e afasta-se um pouco para me encarar, não querendo marcar uma grande distância entre nós com medo que este momento seja quebrado.

“Mas não te vou incomodar mais.” Digo. Depois, aproximo a minha boca do seu ouvido e sussurro “Boa noite, Clarke.”

Com isto, afasto-me e saio do seu quarto sentindo-me triunfante. Uma parte de mim está arrependida por não ter continuado a provocá-la – mais uns segundos e voltava a sentir os seus beijos cheios de vontade. Mas, por outro lado, devo esperar que ela entenda sozinha o que realmente quer.

E ela quer-me a mim. Só precisa de o admitir a si própria.


	22. Perdão

FALA CLARKE...

“Toca a acordar!” A Octavia entra ruidosamente no meu quarto e abre a janela.

“Estás doida? Sai daqui...” Digo com voz sonolenta.

“Anda lá! Sabes que dia é hoje?”

“É sábado, o que significa que trabalhei ontem e vou trabalhar hoje!”

“Não... É dia dos amigos! O que significa que, nem que te arrastes para ir trabalhar logo à noite, vais passar o dia com esta tua amiga espetacular a fazer coisas super femininas!”

Sento-me na cama, o cabelo todo emaranhado e os olhos ainda meio cerrados.

“A Lexa faz anos amanhã!” Recordo.

“Oi? Não estou a conseguir acompanhar o teu raciocínio! A Lexa, a pessoa que mais odeias neste momento, faz anos? Isso não é importante.”

“Eu não a odeio... Apenas estava magoada com ela...”

“Para já! Não a odeias? Como assim, estavas magoada? Já não estás?”

“Óbvio que estou, mas...”

“Clarke!”

“Ela beijou-me ontem, ok?”

A Octavia fica boquiaberta.

“E depois eu beijei-a de volta. E depois ela empurrou-me para a cama e, quando percebi, o domínio sobre mim própria tinha-se esvaído.”

“Ela desaparece durante meses e agora beija-te e tu já não queres saber da forma como ela te tratou?”

“E depois provocou-me quando me desejou boa noite e ainda sinto borboletas a voarem livremente no meu estômago.” Continuo com as recordações.

“Não vou comentar! A sério!”

“Sonhei com ela... Octavia, eu amo-a. Estas coisas não desaparecem de um dia para o outro, sobretudo quando ela dorme no quarto em frente!”

“Isso quer dizer que a vais perdoar?”

Sinto-me corar e não respondo.

“Não me digas que já a perdoaste... Clarke!”

“Tecnicamente não. Nem sequer conversei com ela sobre o assunto. Continuo a tentar manter a distância. Mas o meu coração já a perdoou, sim... E eu sei que não devia ser assim tão fácil de reconquistar, mas a verdade é que ela nunca me perdeu. Sempre fui dela...”

“Isso foi profundo. Mas eu não te vou deixar cometer esse erro!” A Octavia responde com confiança.

Olho para ela com dúvidas.

“É isso mesmo, Clarke! Não te vou deixar cometeres o erro de voltares para aquela traidora!”

“Octavia, ela vai ter que se esforçar muito mais que isso se quer que eu volte!”

“Assim é que é falar! Agora vai te vestir. Está um dia lindo!”

“Eu vou é matar-te...” Digo, atirando-lhe com a almofada.

Passados alguns minutos, desço com a Octavia e reparo que a Lexa está na sala de estar. Quando ela me vê, aproxima-se.

“Clarke, feliz dia dos amigos.” Diz, com um sorriso que me faz derreter.

“Vai festejar com quem ainda não traíste!” A Octavia entra na defensiva.

A Lexa não lhe responde e retira-se.

“Não preciso que respondas por mim, O.”

“Alguém tinha que ser dura e com certeza não ias ser tu.”

Passei a tarde com a Octavia nas compras e no cinema.

“Confesso que já sentia falta de uma saída assim!” Digo-lhe.

“Aqui a tua amiga espetacular faz tudo por ti!”

Sorrio-lhe.

“És a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter! E apesar de estar a adorar passar este tempo contigo, tenho mesmo que voltar para me preparar para mais uma noite de trabalho.”

“Tens razão... Não adormeças!”

“Muito engraçadinha!”

Dou-lhe um abraço e depois volto para casa. Já na mansão, suspiro de alívio quando percebo que a Lexa não está. Não sei bem como reagir agora com ela. Claramente não consigo voltar a apontar-lhe o dedo. Ela destruiu o muro que eu tinha construído à minha volta e que a impedia de entrar. Mas também não quero correr para os seus braços. Neste momento, depois do que aconteceu ontem, sinto-me demasiado vulnerável para deixar que isso aconteça e não posso. Se ela me quer de volta, tem que se esforçar mais!

Mas maldita a hora que confirmei a mim mesma esta fragilidade, porque vejo a Lexa entrar em casa de cabelo molhado e a roupa colada ao corpo. Não consigo desviar o olhar, muito menos fechar a boca. A roupa ajustada ao seu corpo molhado confere-lhe um ar selvagem e a primeira imagem que me ocorre é o nosso primeiro beijo naquele dia de chuva em que ela me seguiu até ao quarto exigindo o prémio que lhe prometera.

“Vais trabalhar?” Pergunta-me, novamente com aquele sorriso doce enquanto se aproxima de mim.

“Sim. Vou agora preparar-me.” Os meus olhos fogem para os seus peitos, salientes e molhados por baixo da camisola.

“Estive na lagoa. Fui dar um mergulho.” Justifica ela, apercebendo-se que a minha atenção viajava pelo seu corpo.

Controla-te, Clarke!

“Clarke...” Continua ela. Os nossos olhos voltam a encontrar-se. “Achas que podemos... Voltar a ser amigas? Eu sei que disseste que isso não ia acontecer tão cedo, mas neste dia podias...”

“Sim, Lexa.” Não a deixo terminar. “Gostava muito que voltássemos a ser amigas.”

O sorriso da Lexa aumenta de um jeito que me põe fascinada, os seus olhos brilham de alegria e ela aproxima-se de mim para me dar um abraço.

Sentir o seu corpo molhado colado ao meu fez-me pensar em tudo menos na amizade.

A Lexa afasta-se, volta a sorrir-me e vai para o quarto. Quando ela desaparece do meu campo de visão, dou por mim a sorrir feita tolinha. Avançar devagar... Um passo de cada vez... A Lexa novamente na minha vida, mas para já como amiga. Sim! Parece-me um bom plano! Dirijo-me então para o quarto a cantarolar.

À noite, já no The Ark, o Jaha aproxima-se.

“Clarke, quem te viu e quem te vê!”

“Ei!” Dou-lhe o maior dos sorrisos.

“Vejo que estás melhor.”

“Muito melhor! Digamos que a minha vida voltou a ganhar sentido... Não que já não tivesse, mas...”

O Jaha sorri.

“Gosto de te ver assim, bem-disposta!”

Quando ele se afasta, recebo uma mensagem.

“Consegues sair mais cedo?”

É a Lexa.

“Não sei...” Respondo-lhe.

“Faço anos daqui a uma hora!”

“Não me digas...”

“Para o caso de te teres esquecido. E planeei a noite de aniversário perfeita: maratona de Friends, pipocas caseiras e champagne. Só faltas tu.”

Dou por mim a sorrir para o telemóvel.

“Uau, se soubesse que organizas festas tão interessantes já tinha ficado tua amiga há mais tempo!”

“Vou estar à tua espera...” Responde-me ela.

Penso mais do que duas vezes se realmente devo ir. Depois, aproximo-me do Jaha.

“Hey, Jaha... Não me estou a sentir muito bem.” Censuro-me a mim própria por lhe estar a mentir.

“O que se passa?”

“Não sei. Fiquei indisposta de repente. Se calhar comi algo que não devia ou então são.. Coisas de mulheres.”

“Vai para casa e não te preocupes com nada. Já organizaste tudo para esta noite por isso nós conseguimos dar conta do recado. Queres que te dê boleia?”

“Não, obrigada. Eu apanho um táxi. E desculpa...”

“Não tem importância. As melhoras!”

Respondo-lhe com um sorriso meio forçado, tentando nunca mudar esta expressão de doente e indisposta. Não me sinto bem por ter mentido ao Jaha, mas é o aniversário da Lexa e gostava muito de passar a meia-noite com ela.

Quando chego a casa, ouço barulho vindo da cozinha e vou espreitar.

“Lexa?”

“Ei, conseguiste! Estou a preparar tudo para fazer pipocas. Queres ajudar?” Ela faz uma pausa para olhar para a minha roupa. “Uau, vestiste-te assim só para mim?” Pergunta, agora com um sorriso malicioso.

“Não sejas parvas.” Digo, a sorrir como uma adolescente. “Vou vestir o pijama e já te venho ajudar!”

Não perco muito tempo a pensar no pijama que vou vestir. Como isto é uma noite de amigas, opto por algo mais desportivo como uma t-shirt e uns calções. Melhor que isto é exagerado, afinal a Lexa também estava a usar algo parecido.

Vou ter de novo à cozinha, onde encontro a Lexa muito atenta ao telemóvel a ler a receita para fazer as pipocas.

“Isso não deve ser complicado.” Digo.

“Isto não. O meu talento com as panelas é que já é outra história!”

Sorrio-lhe.

“Dá cá, deixa-me ajudar-te!” 

Aproximo-me dela e pego na panela que está ao lume.

“Cuidado que está...” A Lexa tenta avisar-me, mas tarde de mais.

Abafo um grito e salto com a dor.

“Quente...” Continua ela.

“Merda!” Digo.

Sem perder muito tempo, a Lexa pega no dedo que queimei e leva-o à boca. De repente, esqueço qualquer dor e concentro-me na sua língua molhada a passar pelo meu dedo. Sinto-me corar. Ela então retira-o da boca e olha para mim com um ar preocupado.

“Melhor?”

Fico sem reação e ela sorri-me e cora também um pouco ao perceber o que acabou de fazer.

“Desculpa...” Diz, a sorrir ainda mais.

“Ahm... Vou buscar o champagne!” Respondo.

Passados uns minutos, as pipocas já estavam prontas.

“Onde é que vamos ver o filme?” Pergunto.

“No meu quarto, como antigamente!” Responde ela, feliz. Como a minha reação não é a mais satisfatória, ela continua. “A não ser que prefiras na sala ou assim.”

“Não. No quarto está ótimo!” Respondo rapidamente.

Fomos para o quarto da Lexa com as pipocas e a garrafa de champagne. O laptop já estava aos pés da cama. Engulo em seco. Vai ser uma noite difícil...

Já vamos no quinto episódio de Friends, as pipocas já quase no fim. Entre trocas de olhares e sorrisos com a Lexa, olho discretamente para o relógio para ver se já é meia-noite. Quando finalmente chega a hora, olho para ela, que está praticamente colada a mim na sua cama.

“Parabéns.” Digo, com um sorriso doce.

“Champagne?” Ela responde-me com outro sorriso.

Aceno positivamente com a cabeça e ela então abre a garrafa, tentando fazer pouco barulho.

“Raios, esqueci-me dos copos!” Digo. “Vou buscar!”

“Fica.” Diz ela muito rapidamente. “Bebemos da garrafa!”

“Um gole por cada ano que já fizeste?” Sugiro.

“Um gole pela quantidade de vezes que tive vontade de te beijar esta noite.” Olhamo-nos em silêncio. “É melhor ires buscar outra garrafa.” Sorri.

“Vamos acabar com esta primeiro.” Respondo com outro sorriso.

E assim fizemos. Gole ante gole, passámos a garrafa uma à outra enquanto bebemos em silêncio, só com o áudio dos risos da série a preencherem o quarto e sem desviarmos o olhar uma da outra. Cada vez que me apetece beijar a Lexa, dou um gole maior. E pela demora dela a beber sempre que chega a sua vez, entendo que está na mesma situação. O champagne chega ao fim e já me sinto zonza.

A Lexa sorri-me.

“Vou buscar mais!” Diz ela.

Mas quando se está a levantar da cama, agarro-lhe pelo braço e puxo-a para mim, o seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

“Não queres primeiro a minha prenda?” Pergunto-lhe, enquanto os meus olhos viajam até à sua boca.

Ela acena com a cabeça, sem nunca se afastar da distância em que a pus de mim. Então, e sem querer voltar atrás, os meus lábios tocam nos seus. A minha língua encontra a sua e as nossas mãos redescobrem os nossos corpos. Passados alguns minutos, os nossos lábios afastam-se e a Lexa sorri-me. Depois, deita-se na cama e eu deito-me com ela. Fechamos os olhos e deixamo-nos adormecer abraçadas. As feridas da alma já cicatrizaram. Está mais do que na altura de ser feliz.


	23. CLEXA

Acordo e noto que a Clarke já não está ao meu lado. Não me surpreende, afinal ela ainda está a lutar contra a sua própria vontade. Desço para tomar o pequeno-almoço e vejo-a à mesa com os meus tios. Sento-me em silêncio e começo a comer até que a Indra se aproxima para me desejar os parabéns com um bolo. Os meus tios seguem o exemplo e desejam-me também eles os parabéns, embora de um jeito mais frio e sem qualquer demonstração de carinho. Afinal, para quê fingir mais?

A campainha toca e a Indra vai abrir a porta. Quem será a esta hora? Ainda é muito cedo para receber visitas. De repente, vejo a Anya entrar. O seu ar é altivo e arrogante. Ela aproxima-se da mesa.

“Parabéns Lexa. Vim entregar-te a tua prenda de anos.” Dito isto, passa-me uma capa com alguns documentos.

Pego nela e começo a folhear o conteúdo.

“Aqui diz que...” Começo a falar.

“Sim. Passei as empresas e toda a tua herança para o nome da Clarke.”

A Clarke olha-a, sem entender. A Anya continua.

“Todos vocês assinaram papéis sem sequer os lerem. Que estupidez! Bom, felizmente para mim, a Lexa fez parte desse grupo de ceguinhos e, sem notar, assinou o documento que consentia a transição de toda a sua herança para a pessoa que mais a odeia neste mundo: a Clarke.” Ela dá uma gargalhada. “Quero ver o que vais fazer agora, Lexa!”

A Clarke olha para mim aflita e os meus tios não controlam uma gargalhada maldosa.

“Quem diria!” Diz a tia Abby.

A Indra entra em pânico.

“Lexa, continuas a ser bem-vinda a esta casa!” Responde o tio Jake com ironia.

Noto a Clarke preocupada com a minha reação. Eu apenas lhe sorrio.

“Não podias ter posto as empresas em melhores mãos.” Respondo, sem nunca fugir ao olhar da Clarke.

A Anya para de se rir e fica sem entender.

“A Clarke é a pessoa mais correta e madura que conheço.” Continuo eu, olhando depois para a Anya. “Obrigada!” E sorrio-lhe.

Sem saber o que responder, a Anya fica furiosa. A Indra interfere e agarra-a violentamente por um braço, expulsando-a da mansão. Não deixo de ficar estupefacta com a atitude da minha mãe do coração, mas não escondo o orgulho. Volto a olhar para a Clarke.

“Clarke... Mesmo que tivesses decidido que não querias mais a minha amizade, eu continuaria a confiar em ti. Sei que vais fazer um bom trabalho e acredita que não me vou intrometer em nada. Só quero que sejas feliz.”

O silêncio instala-se à mesa. Passado uns segundos, a Clarke sorri-me.

“Com licença.” E, dito isto, retira-se.

Decido terminar de comer a minha fatia de bolo, sentindo os olhares e os sorrisos vitoriosos dos meus tios pousados em mim, à espera de alguma reação da minha parte. Não perco tempo a olhar para eles, retirando-me depois da mesa para ir para o meu quarto. Opto por ir tomar um banho enquanto penso em tudo o que aconteceu. Continuo a sorrir. Estou mesmo feliz que a Anya tenha escolhido a Clarke para esta sua vingança! Quando saio do duche, olho para o telemóvel pousado na mesa de cabeceira. Alguém me está a ligar. Raven.

“Parabéns minha gaja!!!”

Afasto o telemóvel do ouvido tal é a altura com que ela grita.

“Obrigada!” Sorrio.

“E então, que tal correu essa noite?”

Ela sabia que eu ia tentar passar a meia-noite com a Clarke.

“Foi gira!”

“Só isso? Conta-me tudo!”

“Não aconteceu nada... Mas eu gostei muito!”

“Espera, nada, nada?”

“Como nada?” Ouço outra voz. Provavelmente de alguém que está ao seu lado.

“Estás com o Jasper?” Pergunto-lhe.

“Sim, vim cá tomar o pequeno-almoço.”

“Mas com quem é que namoras afinal? Com o Bell ou com o meu primo?”

“Por favor, Lexa. O Jasper é aquele amigo gay que toda a gente gostaria de ter! Só estou a tirar o máximo proveito disso!”

Para mal da Raven, já a conheço bem de mais.

“Raven, fizeste mais uma aposta com o Jasper?”

“Claro que não! Apenas gosto de saber pormenores da tua vida íntima!”

Enquanto falo com a Raven ao telemóvel, olho para a almofada onde a Clarke esteve a dormir esta noite e vejo um papelinho com algo escrito à mão. Leio-o: “Vem ter comigo à lagoa”.

“Isto sim, já me surpreende!” Digo em voz alta e com um sorriso enorme.

“Estás a falar do quê?” Pergunta-me a Raven.

“Nada, nada. Tenho que ir. Logo falamos!”

“Jasper, a aposta continua de pé!” Ouço a Raven dizer antes de desligar a chamada.

Levanto-me, visto o biquíni, uns calções e um top e vou a correr para a lagoa. Ainda fica um pouco longe, por isso dou o meu máximo para acelerar o passo antes que a Clarke se arrependa de me ter chamado. Há quanto tempo estará ela lá?

Quando ouço finalmente o som da água que me indica que estou próxima, sinto-me ofegante e decido acalmar o ritmo em que corro. A última coisa que quero é chegar perto da Clarke e sentir que estou a morrer.

É então que vejo a lagoa de água cristalina e a mulher mais linda deste mundo sentada numa das rochas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela olha para mim e faz-me sinal para que me aproxime. Enquanto me dirijo para a rocha onde ela está sentada, noto que o trilho está marcado por pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Sorrio feita adolescente e olho para a Clarke, que imediatamente cora.

“Então é isto que as pessoas sentem quando organizas festas para elas...” Digo-lhe. “Tens um talento nato.”

“Ainda não viste nada.” Diz ela, levantando-se da rocha e aproximando-se de mim. 

Fico admirada quando noto o que ela traz vestido: um grande casaco preto que lhe cobre o corpo todo. Lanço a questão com o olhar e ela então desaperta o casaco, desvendando uma lingerie de cores preta e vermelha que lhe acentua cada curva do seu corpo, captando grande parte da minha atenção para os seus peitos salientes a quererem saltar pelo decote. Agora sorrio ainda mais.

“Vais conseguir nadar com isso?” Pergunto-lhe a brincar, completamente fascinada com a sua beleza.

“Não. Preciso da tua ajuda para me despires.”

Sem perder mais tempo e já louca de desejo, seguro-a pela cintura e puxo-a para mim, beijando-a com toda a paixão que arde no meu corpo.

“Esta é a melhor prenda de aniversário de sempre!” Digo-lhe.

Ela não me responde e aponta para algo atrás da grande rocha onde ainda há pouco me esperava sentada. Olho para lá e vejo um colchão, também ele cheio de pétalas. Depois volto a olhar para a Clarke. Ela de lingerie na lagoa. A minha pessoa preferida no meu sítio preferido a convidar-me para fazermos amor.

“Pensei em acabarmos o que quase começamos da primeira vez que cá estivemos...” Diz-me ela com um sorriso apaixonado.

Com o meu queixo quase no chão e o corpo paralisado, reúno as poucas forças que ainda me restam para falar.

“Amo-te com tudo o que tenho...”

“E eu amo-te para sempre...” Responde-me ela.

Depois, pega na minha mão e leva-me para a cama. Sigo-a lentamente, ainda em estado de choque pela surpresa que me fez. Ela despe-me e, quando vê que trouxe o biquíni, não contém uma gargalhada.

“Desculpa se na minha inocência pensei que vínhamos nadar...” Justifico-me, cada vez mais vermelha.

“És perfeita, sabias?”

Dito isto, beija-me, mas eu afasto-me.

“Clarke, desculpa ter fugido. Prometo que...”

“Shhh” Ela interrompe-me. “Já passou. Eu também tive culpa nessa história.”

O meu rosto aproxima-se do seu. Os nossos lábios encostam-se e, desta vez, é a língua da Clarke quem pede permissão para entrar, arrepiando cada centímetro do meu corpo enquanto me beija com paixão. Ainda estou sob uma espécie de efeito de hipnose com tudo isto. Ela quer me fazer sua pela primeira vez em muito tempo, neste sítio secreto que é só nosso, vestida de um jeito que me faz estremecer, embora eu tenha plena certeza que vou estremecer ainda mais quando a começar a despir. E assim foi. As minhas mãos desenham o contorno do decote que esconde os seus seios salientes e que desaperto ao mesmo tempo que ela desfaz o nó da parte de cima do meu biquíni. Os nossos peitos, agora despidos, desvendam-se completamente arrepiados de prazer. Levo-a a deitar-se comigo e posiciono-me em cima dela. Desço um pouco para lhe beijar os mamilos e ela geme. Geme de um jeito tímido que eu já tinha saudades de ouvir e isso faz-me voltar a encontrar os seus olhos e sorrir. Volto a beijá-la, desta vez demoradamente, permitindo-me sentir a sua língua a passear na minha boca. As minhas mãos descem e aperto-lhe os seios. Ela arrepia-se. Trinco-lhe o lábio e olho-a com ousadia. Ela responde com outro sorriso, esperando que eu faça o que acabei de prometer com o olhar. Então, beijo-lhe o queixo e desço lentamente pelo seu corpo, parando a minha boca primeiro no seu pescoço, depois nos seus peitos, no seu umbigo... Ela estremece quando lhe beijo a virilha e continuo a descer para lhe beijar os joelhos e depois a planta dos pés. Volto a fazer o caminho de volta, desta vez demorando-me ainda mais em cada paragem, até que chego novamente às suas virilhas. Lentamente, abro-lhe as pernas e já sinto a Clarke estremecer. Removo o resto da sua lingerie sem nunca fugir do seu olhar, que já suplica a minha boca no seu centro. Molho os meus lábios antes de me baixar, provocando-a ainda mais. Depois, como prometido em silêncio, a minha língua explora aquela parte do seu corpo que ela guardou só para mim. Finalmente sinto o seu sabor, depois de tanto tempo. Cada vez mais louca de desejo, a Clarke agarra nos meus cabelos enquanto geme a pulmões cheios. Felizmente para nós, o som da cascata abafa aquilo que é música para os meus ouvidos. Não demorou muito até sentir o seu clítoris endurecer e o seu corpo relaxar na minha boca, fazendo-me voltar a encontrar os seus lábios para mais um beijo demorado.

“Tinha tantas saudades tuas...” Diz-me ela relaxada, enquanto os meus olhos brilham em resposta.

“Clarke... Eu não quero mesmo interferir no teu novo futuro agora que és dona das empresas. Quero continuar a reconquistar-te, demore o tempo que demorar. Mas se um dia sentires que não me queres, não fiques comigo só por pena. Diz-me e eu afasto-me... Quem ama, liberta, certo?”

“Parvinha... Tu nunca precisaste de me reconquistar. Sempre fui tua!” Ela sorri-me apaixonada e eu devolvo-lhe o sorriso. 

“Dá para morrer de felicidade? Porque eu acho que isso me vai acontecer não tarda nada!” Digo-lhe.

Ela sorri-me.

“Deixa-me matar saudades do teu corpo, por favor...”

E eu mais uma vez derreto-me.

Ela beija-me por trás da orelha, exatamente no mesmo sítio onde me beijou no dia da aposta, quando demos com a lagoa pela primeira vez.

“Lembraste quando te disse que já me tinham beijado aí?” Pergunto.

A Clarke acena com a cabeça.

“Estava a mentir. Tinha tanto medo do que estava a sentir pela rapariga que cresceu comigo que naquele momento, para não te beijar, afastei-te.”

Ela sorri-me.

“E agora, tens medo?”

“Sim. De te perder.”

Os seus lábios encontram os meus num beijo apaixonado. Os nossos corpos marcam um ritmo lento enquanto as nossas pernas entrelaçadas pressionam os nossos pontos de prazer. Quando a Clarke me sente ficar completamente molhada, viaja com os seus dedos até ao meu clítoris, massajando-o. Já não consigo controlar os gemidos e fico ainda mais louca quando a sinto entrar em mim. Como é que algum dia cheguei a achar que ela não me amava? Tal como aconteceu com a Clarke, não tardei a ter o orgasmo, tal era a minha fome de desejo por ela. Ela beija-me com carinho.

“Queres nadar?” Pergunta-me.

“Já não tens água que chegue aqui?”

Desatamos às gargalhadas.

Depois, seguiu-se o momento mais lindo que alguma vez podia assistir em toda a minha vida. A Clarke levanta-se e corre para a lagoa completamente nua. Esta imagem sei que vou guardar até ao fim dos meus dias!

“Do que é que estás à espera?” Pergunta-me ela dando, de seguida, um mergulho.

Sigo o seu exemplo e atiro-me à água. Ela nada ao meu encontro e beija-me.

“Estive a pensar...” Diz ela. “Acho que vou comprar uma casa para os meus pais, bem longe da mansão!”

Não consigo evitar uma gargalhada.

“E talvez mantenha o meu pai na empresa, mas num cargo mais baixo.” Continua ela.

“Vais dar uma excelente patroa!” Respondo com um sorriso.

Ela sorri-me de volta.

“Mais alguma ideia para o teu novo e promissor futuro?” Pergunto-lhe.

“Sim.” Ela leva as suas mãos ao meu rosto. “Queres casar comigo?”

Sinto as lágrimas encherem-me os olhos, enquanto a Clarke me observa com aquele ar apaixonado com que me olhou no primeiro dia em que regressei a Vancouver.

“É tudo o que eu mais quero!” Respondo, entre soluços.

Ela beija-me ainda com mais paixão e eu entrego-me mais uma vez ao seu corpo e à energia daquele sítio mágico. Nessa tarde, fizemos amor na lagoa.

***FIM***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um muito obrigada a todos aqueles que, tal como eu, viveram apaixonadamente cada capítulo!  
> Foi uma viagem linda que partilhamos juntos!  
> Espero que tenham gostado de cada bocadinho que escrevi.
> 
> Um abraço e um beijo enorme***


End file.
